


【冢不二/原作向】破镜

by rellik



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellik/pseuds/rellik
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

手冢三十岁赢得最后一场比赛后如外界所传，在记者会上宣布了退役。  
他坐在密密麻麻的闪光灯里，透过镜片似乎看到了一个栗色头发面带微笑的男人。对方在他宣布退役的瞬间脸上的笑意似乎僵了一下，然后手冢就被更加狂热的闪光灯照的失去了那个身影。  
手冢突然就不想再多说话了，礼节性应付了几句就看了眼身旁的人，然后起身离开。  
这么多年下来媒体也都知道手冢向来寡言少语，所以尽管都想着要套点爆料出来，也都由着事主早早退场转而围攻他们更熟悉的负责人。  
手冢走出会场，走廊里却没有看到那个栗发男人的影子。  
是他看错了吗？  
他有些茫然地望着那长长的走道，空空荡荡，精美的墙面遮蔽了所有阳光，只有灯落在红色的地毯上打出一点又一点的光晕，化作时间的河流提醒他这一场旅途走到了终点，他即将走向新的人生。  
十五年了。  
手冢没有让自己陷入那些伤感太久，他很快深吸口气离开了走廊，一会就是他最后的庆功宴，他必须先回房间洗漱换好衣服。  
在他转身的瞬间，走廊另一端的拐角后头，一个人悄悄松了口气。  
晚宴觥筹交错，随处都是做派优雅的人。手冢得体地应付了业界内外的各路访客，感谢众人多年的关照，叮当作响的碰杯提醒着他饮下的酒精正渐渐临近极限。  
或许是那时候错觉自己看到了某人的缘故，也或许是他不再需要为了比赛有所禁忌，手冢少有地喝的比平时多了一点。  
他退出对话走到宴会的角落休息。落地窗外的树影和星空映入他的眼底带着醉意的恍惚，星光闪烁里，栗色头发的青年轻巧地跃入玻璃窗的景色。  
手冢愣了一下，伸手去摸那面镜子，入手的冰凉让他清醒过来，转头一看，不二穿着一身浅色的西装，栗色头发在灯光下闪出金灿灿的光泽。他带着手冢记忆中的微笑，就那样从人群中一步步走向他，踏碎十五年的光阴，停在了他的面前。  
“手冢，好久不见。”

手冢只吃惊了一秒就立刻控制住了自己的状态，朝对方点点头：“不二。”  
“太冷淡了吧，部长？”不二笑着叹口气，“对于十多年没有见面的老朋友，这个反应真是伤人。”  
手冢被他轻快的语气带动，摊开手问：“那要抱一个吗？”  
只是脸上还是那副一本正经的模样。  
不二伸手过去轻轻抱了一下他，低声向他道了声恭喜。  
手冢也顺势环住了对方的背道谢，然后两人又不约而同地松开对方。  
十五年里手冢又长高了一些，已经越过180的大关接近190了，常年专业的锻炼让他的肌肉结实漂亮，隔着质地良好的西装也能感受到力量和弹性。不二却只长高了几公分，整个人都还维持着一种少年感的纤瘦，仿佛时间在他身上停滞了一般。  
“你在这里是……采访？”  
手冢看了眼他胸前的证件问到。  
虽然十五年来两人没有任何联系，他一直从大石的口中一直了解着不二的动向。不二在那一场枫叶飘零的告别之后就消失在众人视线中，直到大学毕业，大石才遇到了送伤者去医院的不二，他已经成了一位小有名气的摄影记者。  
接下来几年，大石似乎成了他们之间的一座桥梁，让他们天各一方又清楚明晰对方的存在。  
不二点点头，凑到手冢耳边——手冢感觉自己被一股酒味笼罩了，不二这是喝了多少？  
不知道喝了多少的人小声地把酒气呼到他耳边。  
“为了我的年终奖，能不能让我做个专访呢，手冢国光先生？”  
“……”  
手冢突然就气不打一处来。  
不二是来采访的，这意味着下午他看到的那个身影不是幻觉，可不二在察觉被发现之后就立刻躲开了他。  
他为什么要躲他？又为什么要现在来见他？  
只为了拿到他的专访和年终奖吗？  
当初在U17训练营不二对他说的话犹在耳边，在他离开后收到的那条分手短信也还存在旧手机里。十五年来无论去到这个世界的任何地方，他都会带着那个手机，即使它再也不能启动，但只要握着那个手机，他似乎就觉得还握着一丝和对方的联系。  
可如今不二却这般事过境迁地站在他面前，还一副轻佻酒鬼的模样，说想要做一个专访。  
手冢深吸了口气压下怒火，平静地答道：“可以。”  
不二眉开眼笑地掏出手机：“那留一个联系方式吧，我们再约时间？”  
“不用了。”手冢面无表情地打断他的话，从裤子口袋里摸出房卡塞进不二手里，“明天我就会启程回国，想做专访就去我房间等。”  
也不管不二是否愿意，他走开，继续这场庆功宴主角应尽的职责。  
不二目瞪口呆地捏着手里的房卡，盯着那个融入人群的背影，突然觉得自己似乎不认识手冢了——他所了解的手冢可不是会塞房卡说什么晚上到我房间来的那种人！  
不过，他认识的手冢似乎只是十五年前的少年。  
就算手冢的每一场比赛他都有看，也不代表他还了解屏幕和赛场之外的他。  
慢慢把房卡塞进口袋中，不二又拿过一杯酒一饮而尽，余光瞟了一眼那个茶色头发的高大身影，对方似乎也朝这边看了一眼。  
不二也不知道自己是怎么回事，被手冢那一眼激的朝对方笑了笑，飘出了会场。  
——原本还在纠结的他瞬间决定要接受这个挑衅。

手冢的房间在这家酒店的顶楼，是最好的套房，装修华丽家具触感舒适，不二进门后四处摸摸看看涨了一翻姿势后，倒在外间的大沙发上挺尸，还脱了外套踢掉了皮鞋！  
想起刚才塞房卡时手冢的表情——不，他并没有表情——只是不二的感觉，对方似乎在生气。  
大概是生气提分手的前男友还来要专访吧……  
不二叹口气，他从以前就觉得手冢在有些方面是个很记仇的家伙，早知道就等对方多喝点再上去问候了。  
躺在沙发上望着这个豪华的房间，这一切是手冢这么多年比赛下来应得的。想到为了登上顶点的那个男人背后付出了多少辛苦和汗水，还有他的左臂，不二感到心口微微发疼。  
早在传言手冢可能退役的初始，就有人说手冢的手臂已经无法再支撑职网的比赛了。十几年来无数人猜测他的左臂反反复复的伤势，甚至有人戏谑那是被诅咒的左手——一部分是调侃他的伤痛，一部分是褒奖他的技术。  
当年青学的队员知道他的伤病从何而起，却没人知道他的痛苦会在哪一天结束。  
——直到今天，他的旅程终于结束。  
不二又想起十五年前的那个秋天，手冢踏上这段旅途的伊始。他向临行的手冢邀请了一场对战，手冢却在球场上拒绝了，转头离开，留他在这横竖交错的方寸白线上哭了出来。  
那个时候的他就知道，手冢不会回头，却不明白手冢为什么不给他一个痛快。  
于是他提了分手，给了自己一个并不痛快的痛快。  
后悔吗？  
他不知道。  
悲伤吗？  
他忘记了。  
还……爱着那个人吗？

他从未想过这个问题。

十五年太漫长，漫长到有些东西已经被时光揉碎成看不见的齑粉，溶解在他的血液里。  
靠在软度适中的沙发里，不二感觉到酒意渐渐上涌，麻痹了他的意识，麻痹了胸口的疼痛，还有他绕在舌尖的那三个发音。  
手冢……

手冢回房间的时候已经接近半夜，琐琐碎碎的一大堆人事物终于在今天都能划上一个完美的句号，只是当他撑着醉意回到房间，看到昏暗的落地灯下躺在沙发上的那个男人，又意识到还有一个句号没有划完。  
不二周助。  
没有打开大灯，他轻手轻脚走过去，看着不二的脸在灯光里那么静谧，像一副能永远镌刻在他生命中的油画。  
手冢忍不住俯下身去，他醉的不轻，其实也不知道自己是想做什么，只是凭着本能靠近，然后——不二那蔚蓝的眼睛睁开了。  
再然后，拳风在不二开眼的同时呼啸而至，扫碎了手冢的镜片——  
他被打了。  
他被打了？！  
他被不二打了！！！  
破裂的眼镜落在精美地毯上发出咔哒的细响，手冢捂着左眼退后了两步，几乎是不敢置信地看着沙发上同样一脸懵逼的不二。  
两个人就这么呆呆地看着对方快一分钟，怀疑自己其实已在梦里。  
——不二怎么可能会打我还打的这么准确！  
——手冢怎么可能会暴露破绽让我打到他！  
不管是不是梦，不二先反应过来嗷嗷叫着毛巾从沙发上跳起来。  
只是被酒精弄的手脚俱软的他才跳起来就踉跄了好几步——还是被手冢扶住了。站直的时候不二一眼就看到手冢左眼角的淤青，那里的颜色正在急速加深，再这么下去仿佛手冢眼角被纹上了诡异的花。  
不二脑子里立刻冒出明天的新闻头条——著名网球选手手冢国光在退役的第一天遭人袭击！  
……他来拿独家可不是拿这个的啊！  
而且要是让主编知道这个独家的另一个主角是他……别说年终奖，工作都要丢了！  
想到这里不二赶紧跌跌撞撞地冲到浴室弄了热毛巾又晃晃悠悠地爬回外间把热毛巾按到手冢脸上。  
手冢默默扶了一会毛巾，看他一眼：“你打人？”  
国中时期以性格温和如沐春风教养良好谦谦君子闻名的不二周助和他分手后变成什么样子了！  
不二：“……大半夜的突然有个人进房间，你是想到朋友还是小偷？”  
“……”他说的好有道理我竟无法反驳。  
心下烦躁，手冢敷了没几分钟就拿了下来想去找自己的眼镜。反正他已经退役了，明天找副墨镜或者直接说喝多了磕到即可。  
不二显然不这么想，一把就把他推回沙发上，自己拿着毛巾替他压着左眼：“你明天想上头条吗？”  
“我今天宣布退役了，所以明天肯定会上。”手冢看他一眼，“这是一句废话。”  
“娱乐版！”不二没好气地补充道，就算过了很多年两人怎么这点默契都没了！  
“……暂时不想。”  
“暂时？”不二立刻抓到了重点，“手冢，你有转向娱乐行业的打算？”  
手冢的性格……似乎并不合适吧……  
不二想象手冢在电视屏幕上一本正经的纠错的样子，忍不住笑了起来。其实说不定……会意外的有人气呢。  
“不二，这个问题是采访还是私人性质的？”  
不二愣了一下，嘴角弯出调皮的弧度：“如果都算呢？”  
“我没有这个打算，”手冢斩钉截铁地给出了答案，并且马上补上一句，“但我无法确定会不会因为别的事上娱乐版——比如结婚。”  
“……你要结婚了？”  
手冢没有说话，只是默默地闭着眼睛，像是在休息，又像在思考问题的答案。  
不二突然就觉得两人现在的姿势太过暧昧，他让手冢自己按着毛巾退后了几步，像是在寻找一个合适的距离和位置好将自己的茫然安置，然后他看到了落地窗上自己的影子。  
脸上的笑容，到哪里去了呢？  
像是找到了什么救星一般不二走过去把窗帘拉上，回头见手冢正看着他，连忙拉起笑容：“竟然忘了拉窗帘，希望刚才的事没有被什么人拍到。”  
“不是什么大事，拍到也无关紧要。”  
“那可不行，我们主编会扣我钱的！我看看你眼睛怎么样了？希望不要严重到去医院……”确定自己调整好表情的不二走回手冢身边想替他再检查一下伤口，却因为脚步的不稳被茶几绊了一下朝沙发摔去。  
即使酒意上头还惨遭暴力的手冢，在这个时候展现出作为一个职业运动员的反应速度。在不二摔倒的那一刻他眼疾手快地顺势搂住他的腰，让对方坐在了自己腿上。  
双臂一环，不二像是落进了他怀里。  
或许因为剧烈的运动让本就不太清晰的大脑有些难受，不二在他的肩膀旁抱着头半天没有反应过来。栗色的柔软头发磨蹭着他的脸颊下巴脖子，喉间还发出了不太舒服的咕哝，靠着他的肩膀挪来挪去终于找到一个合适的地方放松下来。  
手冢的眼底悄悄闪过笑意，国中的时候偶尔训练太累，不二也会这样靠在他的身边发出这种咕咕哝哝的声音自言自语。即使隔了十五年，对方的潜意识里还保留着这个习惯，让手冢突然之间就想念起了那段青春年少的时光。  
他伸手去替不二揉了揉脑袋，还本能地用嘴角去摩挲安抚，不二也乐得接受这种近乎宠爱的小动作，在手冢一下一下的抚摸里呼吸趋向平稳，完全没有察觉现在两人的姿势暧昧得不像分手多年的前任，而是一对热恋期的情人。  
等到不二缓过来，抬头看到他暴露在空气里的伤，又皱起了眉头抓过掉落的毛巾替他捂着。  
就这么面对面呆了一会，不二看着手冢近在咫尺的脸，突然对今晚这一切反常的展开产生了迷惑和疏离。他真的还处在现实世界吗？还是早在认识这个男人之前，人生就已经步入了一场不会醒来的梦。  
手下的这张脸变成熟了，原本就很帅气的脸随着年岁被磨得英俊又充满男人味，带着酒味的呼吸更让他染上了少年时期不会有的魅力。  
鬼使神差地，不二开口继续了刚才的话题：“手冢，你要结婚了吗？”  
他感到身下的人顿了顿，然后手冢那只没有被捂住的眼睛睁开。没有了镜片的遮挡那锋利的眼角入刀一般砍向他，棕色的瞳孔在昏暗里变得漆黑，像深渊一般将他吸进去。  
“如果可以的话，我当然这么希望着。”  
不二眨眨眼品了一会这句回答：“对方还没有答应你？”  
“我连他现在是不是单身都不知道。”  
“……单恋？”不二觉得自己被耍了，单恋就考虑到结婚，手冢是有多喜欢那个家伙？  
“我不知道。”手冢似乎不愿意继续这个话题，反问他：“你呢？”  
不二还在想象能让手冢如此动心的人会是什么样子，对腰间的变化毫无所觉，一边调整了一下毛巾的位置一边摇摇头。  
步入社会几年下来他满世界乱跑，根本没有停下欣赏某人的时间，何况某个网球明星隔三差五就要出现在各大媒体上，搞得他连少有的休息时间都贡献给了电子屏幕。  
说下来，都是这家伙的错！  
不二毫不讲理地想着，按着手冢左眼的力道都重了那么一点点！  
“别想转移话题，你的团队不是一直对外宣称你有恋人吗？单恋？”不二试探地看了他一眼，“说起来，大家都怀疑你的团队是打障眼法——毕竟没人拍到过你和任何人在一起。”  
手冢慢慢地把手环抱住不二那纤瘦的腰，右眼深沉的颜色紧紧锁住身上的人，一字一顿轻声说道：

“因为到现在，我也只有过一次恋爱。”

不二如他所料地跳了起来——没跳成功，先一步预料对方行为的手冢早就紧紧地抱住了他。  
“……手冢！”不二推搡着对方想拉开距离——他很清楚自己是手冢第一个恋人，所以手冢那句话的意思如果他没有理解错……  
开什么玩笑！  
他老早就发了分手短信，手冢也默认了！  
什么结婚什么单恋，手冢根本就是在耍他！  
带着酒意的挣扎基本可以约等于无用功，几个回合下来他除了累的气喘吁吁被手冢更用力的抱进怀里毫无建树。  
“我们已经分手了。”他只能靠在手冢的肩上提醒对方，也提醒自己。  
手冢确认了他不会再挣扎，微微侧头贴着他的耳廓：“不二，我从来没有同意过分手。”  
湿热的呼吸贴着耳廓薄薄的皮肤慢慢滑动，不二抖了一下，用余下的最后力气开口：“我不需要你同意，而且……没有恋人会十五年不联系的。”  
手冢似乎笑了一下，胸腔的震动透过衣服传来：“那我们重新开始吧，周助。”  
突然的称呼改变搭配手冢那刻意压低的嗓音，不二感觉寒毛一路从脊椎升上后颈，他果然还是不该和手冢靠这么近的！  
就应该让他明天上娱乐版好好享受一下做八卦主角的感觉！  
愤愤地在心里诅咒手冢明天被拍到脸上的伤口，不二把环在自己腰上的手拿开打算好好地和对方讲清楚：“对不起，手冢，我不——”  
“你已经不喜欢我了吗？”  
手冢直接打乱他的计划，单刀直入地把这个他最不愿意面对的问题抛到了他面前。  
不二几乎是整个人都卡住了。  
“你已经忘记我了吗？”男人的眼眸没了镜片的过渡，这样直接地望着他，让他似乎从那里头看到了一点可怜兮兮的委屈。  
心脏不受控的跳动起来，一下一下，越来越剧烈。心肌鼓动着最热切的血液冲过他全身的血管，燃起火种蒸透皮肤。  
即使灯光昏暗视线模糊，手冢还是感觉到身上的人一点点红透了。  
不二张了张口，别开视线轻轻地说：“不论如何，我们已经分手了。”  
像是被逼迫着只能在底线挣扎，也要坚守自己那一半球场的困兽。  
房间里随着这句话的落地静了下来，高高的几十层楼之上的夜空，他们听不到车马人流的尘世喧嚣，听不到飞鸟破空的自然吟唱，隔音良好的墙壁甚至杜绝了周遭一切可能的声响，只剩下彼此的呼吸，彼此的心跳，如涟漪般散过这个空间。  
先打破这个沉默的是不二，他道了声早点休息打算离开，专访是没有了，年终奖是没有了，或许连未来再次见到手冢的可能性都……没有了。  
——如果手冢没有拉住他的话。  
那个男人的吻毫无预兆地在手臂被扯住的同时堵了上来。  
香槟和红酒的味道在唇舌纠缠在一起的瞬间翻搅开来，冲击着不二的理智，只有接吻的喘气声把世界变得如梦如幻。  
十五年前，他们在一起的短暂时光里，手冢明明是个克己复礼的君子，他们最多只会到亲吻的程度，还只是非常清淡的嘴唇相触。  
然后手冢走了，将他留在那个枫叶漫天的秋季被时光锁住。  
无数次，他在梦中记起手冢嘴唇的触感和臂膀的温度，也因名为手冢的枷锁让梦境总是止步于此。可这一次手冢将舌头探了进来，还死死按着他的后脑勺不让他避开。不二几乎是从心间叹息，这是手冢的味道，手冢的怀抱，手冢的吻——  
不对。  
不二猛地睁开眼，这个和自己面颊相贴的男人，他不是手冢，至少——不是他记忆里的那个手冢！  
不二的挣扎前所未有的大力起来，身下的人几乎被他成功按在了沙发上，然而就在他想要趁机逃开的那一刻，一双粗糙的大手卡住了他的退路。  
那双手的主人笔直的视线里翻腾着让人陌生害怕的巨浪——  
“我不会再放开你了。”  
长臂一伸，他把不二搂回自己的怀中，一口咬上肖想已久的白皙脖子。

对于被侵犯这件事，任何男人都是不愿接受的。  
当手冢仗着自己体格和力量的优势扯下他的衬衫的时候，不二几乎是人生中第一次咬牙切齿地再次动用自己的柔道技巧，只是他在混乱中忘记了一件事——就是侵犯者的爷爷可是个柔道教练。  
和方才的意外不同，手冢早有准备地挡开了他的拳头并且干脆利落的抓下自己的领带把他的双手绑了起来。  
不二挣了几下都没有挣开只好试图用嘴去咬那个结，只是张开嘴后咬住的不是领带而是——毛巾！  
放在几分钟前，他根本想不到自己拿来替手冢敷伤口的毛巾会被手冢在这种时候用作禁锢他的道具。不二瞪着蔚蓝的眼睛狠狠地剜向手冢，对方却还是一脸淡淡的，丝毫不以为意。  
除了他的呼吸因为欲望变得又深又重。  
因为双手被缚稳不住重心的不二在他臂弯里挣扎的模样和撒娇没有什么区别，原本淡色的嘴唇因为接吻和毛巾的摩擦变得殷红，颈侧的肌肉和锁骨被灯光照出漂亮的构造，吸引人一寸一寸地摹写，不二的上身几乎全都暴露在他的眼底，除了衬衫还挂在手臂上，但手冢知道马上那些无用的布料就会被自己扔到一边。  
这个世界没有任何事物能再阻隔他和不二的距离。  
捏着栗发男人的后颈，削薄的嘴唇落上那泛着柔光的发丝沉醉地吻着。不二呜呜地抗议着晃动脑袋想要避开越来越艳情的动作。手冢对他的这些抗拒丝毫不予理会，只是沉浸在他的味道中，感受他，享受他。  
手冢的另一只手也没有闲着，长长的手指一颗颗不紧不慢地解着自己的纽扣。不二被他罩在怀里一垂眼就能看到随着衣服散开露出的结实胸肌。  
手冢是来真的，直到此刻他才绝望的意识到。  
可他的退路已经被全数切断，只能接受这个男人的一切攻势。  
解完纽扣，手冢扶着不二靠在自己身上，然后慢条斯理地脱掉外套和衬衫，一身结实的肌肉张扬着成熟男人才会有的霸道和欲望。  
不二被手冢赤裸的上身晃的神志都要模糊了，支撑他拒绝顺从的是他最后的坚持。  
不想在手冢面前示弱的坚持。  
可他什么都做不了，手冢的动作一步一步地击溃着他的防线。  
衬衫被撕破在地毯上，长裤连同内裤一起被扒掉，除了束缚自由的领带和阻碍他发出声音的毛巾，他就这么赤裸着坐在手冢的身上承受对方炙热的视线。  
不二从来不知道光是这么被一个人看着，他感觉都要烧起来了。  
手冢亲了亲他的眼睛，舌尖顺着太阳穴一点点往下滑，在他身上留下断断续续的湿痕。那双被网球拍磨得粗粝的手指捏着他的胸口，按着乳头旋转揉动，让它一点点变得硬挺起来。不二扭动身体想要躲避这种刺激，却避无可避，反而感觉到随着他的磨蹭两人相贴的下身起了变化。  
手冢当然也没有错过这个细节，停下手上的动作换成舌头含住那已经变得鲜艳的乳尖，或轻或重地吮吸着，还用牙齿去挤压它，轻轻啃噬，听着不二因为他的动作发出断断续续的鼻音。  
“舒服吗？”手冢抬头舔了一下他的耳廓，低低吹了口气，带着一点冰凉的笑意，“等会会更舒服的。”  
不二被他的话激的眼睛都湿了，水汽氤氲地控诉着他。手冢毫不在意，将他放在沙发上，自己跪在地上，呼吸沿着胸口吹过腹部的肚脐，最后停留在两腿之间的地方。  
那里已经半硬了起来，在手冢的注视下一点点抬头。  
不二简直觉得丢脸到爆炸了，但他不知道应该怎么抑制这种反应，难道羞耻心只会刺激欲望的增长吗！  
手冢掰开他的腿让自己卡进他的两腿之间，湿热的吻在雪白的大腿内侧留下鲜红的痕迹，像一朵朵樱花绽放在不二最私密的地方。不二收紧着大腿的肌肉也无法逃开这种挑逗，喉间呜咽着抗议这太过羞耻的姿势和行为，眼角开始有泪水累积着，晃晃荡荡的把蔚蓝的眼睛变成大海。  
要做就给做，就不能给他一个痛快吗！  
他自暴自弃地想着，手冢是要把他最后的尊严也撕碎吗？  
但他马上就没有机会想这些事了，随着某处周围绵密的吻越绕越近，男人的呼吸终究还是落在了他最敏感的地方，手冢张开嘴，干脆地含住了他。  
不二的呜咽在这一刻拔上了一个新的高点，眼角的水汽滑落而下，纤瘦的腰扭动着，起伏着，连带修长的腿踩上手冢的肩膀，却无法停止他的行为。  
湿热的口腔包裹住他的性器，舌头绕着那上头的纹路打着转一圈一圈的从上而下绕行，那薄薄的嘴唇上下移动，模拟着交合的动作吞吐着，强行让那根东西变得越来越硬，越来越热，越来越失去控制和自我。  
当不二哭出来的时候，手冢感觉到他的性器在口中抖了抖，射了出来。  
手冢吐出软下去的东西，抬眼去看被自己弄的软在沙发里的男人，他半垂着蔚蓝的眼睛，长长的睫毛上都是泪珠，鼻息急促又混乱，似哭似喘。被一直强迫张着的嘴角淌着唾液，一副被玩坏了的凄惨样子。  
手冢捏着他的下巴让他看着自己，然后在不二逐渐愕然的眼神里咽下了口中的东西。  
“我一直很想这么做，一直。”  
他俯身舔了舔不二睫毛上的泪水，低低地吐出这句话。  
不二像是在看不认识的人一样看着他，脸色一会青一会红，连挣扎都忘了。  
手冢不仅替他口交了，还吃了他的……  
这家伙这些年除了打网球都在做些什么！？  
手冢没有给他多少发呆的时间，他去卧室里拿了几样东西，看了会说明，然后打开了其中一个瓶子，将透明湿滑的液体倒在手上。  
一股刺激情欲的玫瑰花香在室内弥漫开来。  
是润滑剂。  
不用说明不二也知道手冢是想做什么，可他被刚才的口交弄的彻底脱力了，大腿还在因为高潮的余韵细细发抖无法合上。  
手冢再次吻了一下那些樱花的痕迹，不由分说地将手指伸进了他后方的甬道。  
显然被侵犯的人并没有因为刚才的高潮就放松自己，但手冢还是掰开他的臀瓣把手指强行塞了进去。  
不二抖了一下，后方被进入的感觉真的很怪异。  
痛吗？似乎没有那么痛。  
只是带着茧的手指在润滑剂的帮助下慢慢推进身体，触碰脆弱的肠壁，像是在抚摸他的内心。  
一根又一根，手冢的手指接二连三地伸进来，裹挟着玫瑰花的香味在他心间旋转，让他放松自己，让那个入口变软变湿。  
而做着这一切的手冢一脸专注，时不时舔舐周围大腿敏感的地方，像在研习一道艰难的题目。  
不二只低头看了一眼就别开了视线，手冢埋头在他腿间，一手掰着他的臀瓣一手在他身体里抽插的样子太过刺激，他忍不住想要收紧后头的入口。可润滑剂的作用让入侵的手指进出越来越顺利，他用力也无法将手冢的手指挤出去，反而像是紧紧含住的邀请。  
手冢笑着用嘴角蹭了蹭他的性器：“别急。”  
谁急了？！  
不二在心里愤怒呐喊，手冢根本长成了个变态！  
手冢当然不知道不二的心理，他摸索着，找到了那个能让不二舒服的地方。  
从未有过的呻吟从喉间漏了出来。  
不二茫然无措地瞪着他，像是不敢相信刚才的感觉，蔚蓝的眼睛又湿润又脆弱，单纯的像坠入人世的天使。  
手冢心下了然，开始控制力道似有若无地滑过那个地方，让不二的声音沉沦进甜腻的欲望。身下的人无意识地扭动身体迎合他带来的刺激，低柔的鼻音将他的眼角染的更红，身体也沁出了细细的汗珠，让不二在灯下闪闪发光。  
不行了——  
他忍不住了！  
手冢三两下解开裤子，放出早就忍耐得不行的硬挺器官，然后他把不二抱回怀中，让他跨坐在自己腿上，性器在被他弄得湿漉漉的臀缝来回磨蹭，等到不二难耐地睁开眼望向他，又粗又大的器官狠狠地捅了进去。  
好痛！  
不二呜呜咽咽，哭泣着用被缚住的双手捶打这个入侵者，手冢狠狠地抱住他，另一只手握紧那显瘦的腰侧开始缓慢律动。  
一下一下，被充分润滑过的甬道无法抵制这有力又耐心的侵袭。龟头顺着刚才手指研习过的路线越来越深入，最终撞在了让不二软化的终点。  
世界像是在开始碎裂。  
手冢在全部埋入的瞬间扯掉了塞在不二嘴里的毛巾，他想听不二的呻吟，听不二因为自己发出各种不曾有过的音色。  
那些音符都是他的，是他一个人的。  
不负所望的，当他狠狠捅在不二的敏感点上，那柔软的嗓音被拉的又绵又长，急促的呼吸再把它打碎成色情的节奏，浸透欲望变得湿哒哒的。  
手冢被那撩人到不行的的呻吟刺激的开始大开大合地抽插，不二已经放弃了挣扎整个人软在了他的肩头，手冢掐着他的腰让他扭动着迎合攻势，也让彼此更加深入的结合在一起。  
以这种姿势交合了一会，两人都渐入佳境的更加默契，每一下的挺入都能精准的撞击目标，每一下的抽出都会被甬道颤抖着挽留。手冢感觉的到混合着越来越享受的呻吟声不二的眼泪和汗水无法区分地落在自己肩头。  
看了眼正前方墙壁上做成条纹的镜面装饰墙，里头栗发青年因用力突出的脊背和蝴蝶骨模模糊糊的起伏着，汗水顺着那白皙的背部留下，染出暧昧的光点。  
手冢突然拉起不二的腿，就着结合的状态把不二转了一百八十度，让他背对自己靠上来，而那张陷入欲望的脸颊，被汗水浸透泛着粉色的胸口，都映入了镜面。  
不二被这个动作惊喘了一声，可怜兮兮地回头看他。  
手冢亲了亲他的脸颊：“看前面。”  
虽然只能看到稍显模糊的画面，但他明显感觉到不二在看到镜子里的画面后被刺激的反应。  
“……手…手冢……换个姿势……”不二看了一眼就不愿意抬头了，别开脸拉扯出颈侧漂亮的线条暴露在他嘴边。手冢顺势咬了一下，伸长手臂把不二的双腿抱了起来。  
“手冢！”不二几乎要哭出来了，这个姿势让他的重心落点完全偏移在了两人相连的地方，他的后背紧紧靠着手冢汗湿的结实胸肌上，有力的心跳就这样直接的传进了他的胸腔。而被抱起的双腿让他整个人都蜷了起来，加上被绑在胸前的双手，他就像被当成了没有行动能力的幼童一般抱在怀里。  
手冢亲了亲他的耳朵，就着这个姿势继续刚才的抽插。  
“我想要你能一直看着镜子。”一边狠狠捅着他的身体，手冢一边在他耳边放轻嗓音说道。  
不二睁大眼，下意识地顺着他的话看向镜面。  
由于双腿都被抱起的关系，他能看到两人相连的地方完全暴露在镜子里。手冢那又粗又大的性器在他的身体里肆意闯荡，入口娇嫩的皮肤被撑到充血，变成艳丽的红色，却还在努力的迎合着违背常理的交合。  
“看清楚我们是怎么做爱的，看清楚我对你的欲望。”手冢还一字一句地在他耳边轻声说道，声音越发温柔低沉，像是大提琴在耳边奏起安灵曲。  
可手冢的动作显然与温柔无缘，这个姿势让不二连迎合都做不到，只能彻底被动地承受手冢的力道和告白。  
“收到你的短信后，我没有回复。”  
视线里，手冢的欲望在他身下隐隐约约，撞击带来的快感让不二几乎要失去焦点，他自己已经发泄过一次的器官也硬了起来，却因为蜷缩的姿势连自慰都无法做到。而导致这一切的手冢的嘴唇在他的头发上一下接一下地吻着，继续着话题。  
“我不知道怎么回复，想等你冷静一下，只是，等我到了德国，大石说你不见了。”  
“不二，我从来没有说过要分手，也没有这么想过。”  
听着手冢的话语，不二感到沉睡在意识深处的痛像是溃堤一般涌了出来，可因为胸腔被挤压他甚至无法大声哭泣，只能小声抽泣着，泪珠一颗颗落下和汗水混在一起流遍身体，像是被这激烈的性交推到无法承受的边沿。  
“这些年我从未停止过想你，想你说过的话，想你在做什么，想……”  
“和你做这样的事。”  
手冢舔着他咸涩的眼泪，撞击的力道突然加重，顶的不二的哭声破碎得不成样子。偌大的空间里全是他的哭腔随着手冢的动作起起伏伏。  
告白后的手冢像是打开了话匣子，在交合的同时不停地流连着他的耳廓和脸颊，倾诉着十五年来的思念之情；或是缠着他让他呻吟再大声点，夸奖他的放松和回应；又或是事无巨细地询问他的感觉，轻重角度等等等等——如果不二拒不回答，他就停下动作直到不二回头去亲吻他的嘴角求欢。

……  
“…那…那里……还要……”  
“……等一下！……”  
“……不……不……”  
……

不二被这样毫无下限的交合弄的几近崩溃，胡言乱语着根本不知道自己在说些什么，只能彻底放纵自己窝在手冢的怀抱里，由手冢来决定他的动作姿势感受甚至思考，他仿佛陷入了名为手冢的快感沼泽无法动弹，直到身体被彻底占据再也支持不住地尖叫着颤抖着被推向意识的尽头——  
手冢抱紧怀里的人，涨到不行的性器埋进那绞紧的甬道深处，把自己唯一的感情灌满了那具身体。

从不二身体退出来的时候，手冢特地捏着不二的下巴让他看镜子里那嫣红的入口在性器离开后还维持着微微张开流出白色东西的样子，一边亲了亲那通红的耳廓。  
“做的很好。”  
不二在他怀中颤抖着垂下眼睑没有出声，刚才的性交让他还处在头脑空白的状态里，整个人都软透了。  
出了一身汗，手冢彻底清醒。他把不二的双腿放下，低头和对方接了个吻，然后抱起快要虚脱的男人去浴室清洗。  
他知道不二还没有彻底放下芥蒂，不过他有很多很多的时间，等待不二再次为他打开心扉。

至于那些应该在做这件事之前的谈话，就等明天再说吧。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

手冢用最快的速度给两人打上沐浴乳冲干净，抱着根本站不稳的不二靠进浴缸，怀里的男人模糊地咕哝了两声，似乎被热水的温度找回了一些意识，手脚无力地从他身上爬开。  
浴缸很大，即使两个男人并排躺着也不会觉得挤。不二从他身上下来后背对着缩在一旁，一句话也没说，只是压抑的呼吸声告知他还醒着。  
浴室里飘荡着沐浴乳的味道，是香香甜甜的苹果味。  
手冢果断伸手过去把人搂住。虽然刚才的性事他半强迫半诱哄地让不二沉湎于身体交融的快感里，但如果认为不二是有了一次爽快的性爱就会改变那他就是真的没认识过这个男人了。  
不二在他的怀抱贴上来的瞬间又僵硬起来，他酒意去了一些，现在脑子里有点迷糊。事后的疲劳袭来，让他有点困。可想到刚才发生的一切，手冢异常热烈的告白与调情，还有此时无法挣开的手臂，都逼的他意识一寸一寸的清醒过来。  
手冢是真的想和他重新开始，他感觉的到。  
但十五年过去，他们还会是彼此欣赏需求的那个人吗？  
不二垂下眼睑。这些年即使只是透过屏幕看着身后的这个男人，看他挥动球拍的模样，看他赢下一场场盛大的比赛，看他面无表情地举起无数人向往的奖杯。  
他依然为之怦然心动。  
可是……  
“困了的话，去床上睡。”手冢从未有过的温柔口气贴着他的发旋低低奏响，旋律里都是事后满足的味道。  
可是手冢明显变成了一个变态！  
对于刚才发生的近乎强迫的意外事故不二已经不想再提，毕竟后来他自己的反应让他根本没办法义正言辞一拳打在手冢脸上——而且手冢的实力他心知肚明。  
不二没好气地坐直：“我休息一下就走了。”  
手冢看着他背上的轮廓想起刚才起伏过程中中不二的肩膀和蝴蝶骨是怎么颤抖着落下汗珠的，忍不住伸手摸上去。  
“你确定？”  
不二被他吓了一跳，在那粗粝的抚摸下努力撑出一抹不带温度的笑意：“当然，手冢你今天又是比赛又是庆功宴的一定很累了，我还是不打扰了。”  
说着要起身离开，却被手冢一把搂住拽回怀里，而停留在他背部的手还在接着沿着不二的脊椎骨抚摸下去：“那也要先洗干净。”  
不二不明所以，只觉得又被轻薄：“喂，刚才不是已经——”  
此刻，沿着脊椎的手终于到达它的末端。  
“——手冢！！！”不二睁大眼，愕然地看着水面。  
眼前晃荡着光斑的水下两人的腿交缠在一起的画面已经情色十足，后方粗糙的手指轻而易举地伸进了被侵犯过的穴口，带着一点温水在甬道里来来回回，刺激得不二又抑制不住地颤抖起来。  
“你要做什么？……”不二茫然地靠在手冢怀里一动不敢动，他难道还想——  
“放松，我刚才没有戴套，里面也要洗干净。”手冢手上一边动作着一边在他肩上磨蹭，“不会弄痛你的。”  
“……”根本不是这个问题吧！  
不二感觉热水的蒸汽熏上脸颊，他一定脸红了。体内的感觉太清晰太刺激，让他根本做不到放松下来任由手冢在自己身体内部这样细细地摸索。而且随着手指的深入摸过某些地方，他觉得喉间有些什么快要抑制不住——  
“嗯……”  
又软又腻的嗓音在水雾中飘开，不二连忙捂住自己的嘴巴，但为时已晚，身后的男人胸口的震动告诉他对方正在笑。  
手冢故意在他体内某个点撩了一下，感受到怀里的男人几乎用尽全力压抑呻吟带来的颤栗，然后慢条斯理地撤出了手指。  
像是经历了一场跌宕起伏的戏剧冲突，男人整个都软了下来，抱着自己的膝盖低低喘息。  
手冢揉了揉他湿哒哒的脑袋，嘴唇凑过去亲了亲那一直红着就没消退的耳朵：“干净了。”  
“……”这家伙真是……太恶劣了！  
不二长长出了口气，努力让自己的声音听起来正常，他一字一顿地喊出对方的名字，“手冢。”  
“嗯？”手冢一边用鼻音示意自己在听，一边沿着不二那带着点点吻痕的颈侧流连轻吻。  
“……我还有很多工作要做，真的要走了。”  
手冢顿了顿，应了一声“哦”放开他从浴缸起身出去擦干自己。  
不二倒疑惑了起来，这次放弃的很干脆？  
随着另一个人的离开，浴缸中的温度似乎都下降了。不二还维持着下巴靠在膝盖的姿势，感觉背后暴露在空气中的凉意一点点渗透皮肤流进心中。  
唉，自己到底在干嘛呢……  
反正手冢也出去了，不二沮丧地缩进水里舒展开自己的身体，想让热水把这种不快的感觉带走，结果没几分钟男人又推门进来，还是维持着光着身体的样子。  
从不二这种半躺的高度往上看，对方的某个地方简直就是第一时间跃入了眼中。  
“……”  
国中时期他们坦诚相对的次数并不算少，即使在短暂的恋爱期两人也没有因为这个感到尴尬。然而在十五年后的今晚，经历了那样的性事后不二却发现自己连坦然看对方的身体都有点吃力了。  
但尴尬只会让自己被逼到更加窘迫的境地，他索性闭上眼靠着浴缸的边沿装作毫不在意：“怎么了？”  
手冢没有说话，伸手直接把他抱了起来放到外间的椅子上，滴滴答答的水渍一路滑落在地上透出某种暧昧的意味。  
不二被迫睁开眼看向手冢，不知道他又想做什么。  
紧接着柔软的毛巾盖在了头上。  
白色干燥的毛巾把头上的水分一点点吸走，随着他看不到的温柔动作移开的毛巾边沿歪，不二看到了蹲在自己面前的手冢。他换上了备用眼镜，视线恢复了平日的锋利和冷静，那样的眼神正一动不动地自下而上看着他，像是不会再移动。  
不二知道面前的这个人是他平生所知最认真的人，没想到连替人擦头发也会做得如此慎重。一下一下不轻不重的按压力道从头顶往下走过颞骨伸向后脑勺，让栗色的发丝渐渐干燥放松。  
大概因为手冢的动作太到位，不二发现好不容易被热水洗掉的酒意又涌上来。否则他为什么要乖乖坐在这里让手冢像在对待一个小孩子一样替他擦头发，甚至看着他又拿起了另一条毛巾开始替自己擦干身体。  
手冢的手隔着微湿的毛巾从他的脖子一点点摸到肩膀，再一点点滑到胸膛。毛茸茸的触感如同细小的亲吻密密麻麻地吮过身体，在昏黄静谧的灯光里，在飘散着苹果香甜气味的空间里，被触碰的人恍惚得分不清手冢是在摸他还是吻他。  
而且……毛巾在触碰到他身体的时候不是全干的，而是已经带着一些水分——是手冢刚才用过的！  
意识到这个事实后不二更加不知道怎么面对这个曾经的男朋友，那些摩擦过手冢全身的地方此刻正以同样的方式在摩擦他，还带着对方的气息，就好像手冢要让他染透自己的味道一样。  
手冢……在十五岁的时候是占有欲这么强的人吗？  
他的记忆有些模糊了。  
那个存在他心底的少年永远和所有人保持着看不到的距离，像一盏银白的弯月悬在高空成为他们的向往。不二在还会伤春悲秋的年少时候突然发现月光一样刺眼而伤人，甚至痛到他无法再在球场上站立，不得不转身去寻找一个没有月光的世界。  
如今，那道月光正直直地笼罩着，他一个人。  
不二想，再给他一杯酒或许更好。  
“你在想什么，不二？”  
手冢正握着他的脚一点点替他擦干指缝里的水滴，和整理球拍时的认真神态没有两样。  
不二看了一会他的动作：“在想国三的你。”  
手冢看了他一眼，示意他继续说下去。  
“我们那一届，努力的目标似乎就是为了和你一战。”不二回忆着国中的热血与竞争，还有脱线的日常生活，脸上露出一丝发自内心的笑意，“手冢国光，直到去德国之前，都是大家一致的目标。  
“不仅网球打的完美无瑕，学习成绩也名列前茅，为人正直更是名声在外，而且……你还长得那么好看。”  
不二像是被自己说的话逗笑了一样笑了两声，低下头叹气：“大概没有人想到当年那个手冢成了一个变态。”  
“变态？”手冢似乎没有明白这个词为何会用在自己身上。  
“强迫饮酒过量的前男友发生性关系，为他口交，吃下对方的精液，最后还玩了镜子PLAY——这是一个正人君子会做的事？”  
“为什么不？”手冢理直气壮，“想和爱人做爱有什么问题？”  
“当然有问题，我不是你的爱人！”不二收起笑容，睁开蔚蓝的眼睛瞪回去。  
手冢没有和他争论，擦完他的脚，把毛巾扔到一边，随后维持低头的姿势在他的脚背上落下一个吻。  
“你永远是我爱的人。”

如刀如刃，如一记藏着风霜雨雪的直球，这是不二一直以来对手冢的告白风格的感想。  
十五岁的时候如此，三十岁的时候也丝毫没有改变。  
手冢这样的人，即使低下头将吻落在他人的脚上，依然改变不了主导权只在他一个人的手中。  
不二绝望地想，这辈子他是否有从这束银白月光之下逃开的可能？  
神说，答案瞬息万变。  
但绝不是今天。  
没有发生被不二一脚踢在脸上的可能展开后，手冢的告白之吻逐渐缠绵悱恻。微凉的嘴唇顺着脚背寸寸而上，随着血管中的细胞一路上升，回归心脏的本源。  
不二知道现在的自己是有拒绝的能力的，可他依然只是坐在那里，任由手冢在自己身上留下更多痕迹。当手冢吻上他的左侧胸口的时候，他突然觉得疼痛异常，皮肤的外界是此生他唯一心动过的人的温柔之吻，皮肤内侧却是一片凌乱的刀口，爆裂出赤红的痛苦。  
他想起走进这个房间之初问自己的那个问题。  
还爱他吗？  
答案如此清晰。  
只是他不愿承认——在自己短短不到三十年的人生中，手冢国光这个名字已占据了超过一半的时间。  
手冢似乎感知到了这片皮肤下的悲伤，原本只是撑在不二身侧的手抱住他的背部一下一下抚摸着，想替他抚去那些残留的痛觉；另一方面，他的唇舌却吮住了对方的乳尖，慢慢变换着角度舔舐那颗小小的殷红的敏感点。  
安抚与情欲，此刻他能给他的只有这些。  
栗发男人因他的动作向后歪斜了一下，靠在椅背上别开脸。胸膛随着他的调情起伏不定，呼吸也变得小心翼翼。手冢感觉到口中的乳尖变挺变硬后，撤开站直身捏捏不二的脸，轻轻地笑了一下：“觉得舒服不用忍着。”  
胸口还残留湿漉漉的凉意让不二下意识把膝盖蜷到胸前，他还在坚持着自己的立场：“借我套衣服，我要离开。”  
他自己的衣服早被手冢弄的一团乱，衬衫的纽扣绷掉了几颗，裤子也在挣扎中开线了，连内裤都甩到了不知名的角落。  
为了防止明天来打扫的保洁员给报社爆料，他还是把破掉的衣服收拾了带走比较好。  
漫不经心地想着可能引发问题的小细节，连面前男人难得一见的微笑都忽视——才温情了不超过半小时的手冢顿时又不爽起来。  
他慢悠悠地开口：“既然不打算休息，你也不要专访了？”  
不二回过神，表情复杂。两个人刚做完不说，都没穿衣服，甚至他胸口的唾液还没干透，手冢居然转而问自己专访的事，不用想也知道只是想留他下来的理由。  
不二指指自己的手机笑道：“我们留个联系方式，等你回国聊可以吗？”  
“不行。”手冢想也没想就拒绝他，“回国后我会马上开始登山计划，接下来几年都不会有时间。你也不想几年后再来做一个过气退役网球选手的专访吧？”  
……你是要从日本步行到尼泊尔？！  
尽管在心中愤怒吐槽，不二面上还是维持着作为一个专业记者的素养和手冢国光先生有商有量：“那给我一套衣服，我们马上开始？”  
手冢像是得到了满意的答案，嘴角露出的一抹笑意照映镜架上的暗光：“我有更好的提议。”  
说罢，他趁着不二没有反应过来，伸手把人横抱而起，进了内间的卧室。

在意识到手冢的目的地是卧室的时候，不二就企图挣扎跳下地逃跑——就算出去裸奔都没有关系！  
开玩笑，这家伙是疯了吗，还要再来一次！  
手冢什么情绪都没有表露出来，也没有说一句话，不二只消看一眼他的眼睛就知道他的意图。  
可惜从体格到当前的状态他都不是手冢的对手，被手冢轻而易举地压进柔软的床铺赤裸的身体交叠在一起，还残留着淡淡酒气的呼吸堵住了他的嘴唇。  
挣扎了几下无果，手冢的舌头探进嘴里，又湿又热。不二愤然用舌头想推它出去，反而被灵活地缠住弄得像是在回应一样。和上一次的接吻不同，酒味已然淡去，舌头的细胞直接地品尝到对方口腔最本真的味道，更轻易地挑逗起人的感官。  
不二只觉得胸腔要被手冢有力的肌肉压迫得无法呼吸，双腿胡乱踢了两下想踢开身上的男人，不仅没有命中目标反而被对方的手插进两腿之间按着大腿内侧分开，让两人毫无遮掩的性器贴在一起来回摩擦出新的热度。  
手冢这家伙！！！  
不二是真的慌了。不管刚才那次性事的后半段他有多享受多动心，多想就此沉湎在手冢的情感中，他还记得自己早已下定决心把手冢当成旧识和昔日的部长看待。如果再任由手冢把控整个走向，意味着他那点脆弱的坚持即将彻底粉碎。  
他已经无法再承受一次那样的伤害了。  
可在这种情况下慌乱无济于事。  
手冢耐心地纠缠他，舔舐他，磨蹭他。利用整个充满魅力的男性身体当做引诱的筹码来交换不二的理智。随着热吻的深入，不二知道自己的身体无法自控地软化下去，张开口任由手冢巡视每一个细胞。唾液在纠缠中从嘴角一点一滴地滑落出来，在白色的床单上留下引人遐想的水迹。  
最后轻轻啃噬了一下那柔软小巧的舌尖，手冢稍微退出一点距离，撑起上半身注视被自己亲得满脸红晕的男人。那双蔚蓝的眼睛再次湿润起来，让他忍不住俯身碰了碰不二长长的睫毛。  
“你硬了。”一边摩挲着他的眼皮，手冢用非常非常低的气音说道。  
不二当然知道自己下面什么反应，他还知道手冢也硬了。只消一个低头他就能扫见刚才在他体内驰骋的那根凶器正贴着自己的性器磨蹭，很慢很慢，一点褶皱都不想放过。  
挪开视线，不二一咬牙伸手握住了对方的要害。  
手冢愣了一下。  
“手冢，”极力忽略手中那诡异的触感，不二瞪大蔚蓝的眼睛看向身上的人，“让我走，否则……”  
他收紧了一下手指的力道，紧紧地盯着手冢的反应。  
手冢眨眨眼，笑了。  
那张英俊的脸上总是毫无波动的五官舒展开来，突然变得温柔得如一抹春风，吹的不二呆在那，连手上的力道都放轻了。  
手冢捏捏他的脸，保持着那点微笑：“我拒绝。”  
根本没有什么性相关经验的不二突然觉得自己是脑子撞墙了会想到这么秀逗的反抗方式，而且现在放开似乎只会让情况更糟。  
就在他迟疑该怎么办的时候，手冢就着这种尴尬的状态提醒他：“开始专访吧。”  
“……”那这必然是一次最别开生面的问答了。  
“我的平板支撑极限是四十五分钟——如果你非要这么耗着的话。”手冢还补充了一句，言下之意拖时间战术的不奏效，他耗得起。  
手冢有多固执不二自然是清楚的。他看了一眼男人撑在他头侧的左臂，迅速开口：“那么，因为国中时期的事我都知道，我就从德国开始问吧。”  
“等一下。”手冢突然开口打断他。  
“？”  
“一问换一问，我会诚实回答你所有的问题，相应的，我的问题——你也必须诚实回答。”  
不二剜了他一眼：“好。”  
于是两人就着一个极具创意的状态开始了今晚最重要的正事——专访。  
“通常前往海外的人都需要一段适应期，你在决定加入职网之后，是否也有过这样一段时期呢？”不二顿了顿，自顾自接话，“应该没有吧，毕竟那之前你在德国已经呆过一段时间了。”  
手冢却点点头：“有。”  
不二顿时来了兴致，要知道手冢可是随时都表现的游刃有余的那种人，会承认自己也和普通人一样需要适应期，本身就是个新闻了。  
他依稀记得粉丝论坛还有人玩笑过手冢最强的其实是心境，当时看到这句话不二深有同感。  
这样的手冢，竟然也会为这种小事动摇吗？  
手冢慢悠悠地开口：“因为到德国之前，我收到了男朋友的分手短信。”  
“……”  
“我没有第一时间回复他，是想让他冷静一下再商量我们的关系。可到德国后却得知他已经不告而别。我因此担心了很久，甚至想过回一趟日本。但我也很清楚自己的重心应该放在网球上，所以最终选择了放弃。”  
不二听完后不知道怎么接话，垂下了视线。  
手冢的视线紧紧地锁着他，轻声说：“轮到我了，你离开U17后去了哪里？”  
还是来了。在心中叹口气，不二简短地回答：“美国——那一年U17输给日本队对你在俱乐部方面有什么影响吗？”  
“没有，俱乐部和我对我自己的表现都很满意，但没看到某人的身影让我个人非常失望——什么时候回日本的？”  
“大学毕业之后——第三个问题，你决定加入职网时还十分年轻，又是远在异国，家人一定有些担心吧？”  
“长辈对我都十分放心，我和家人会定期通话报告近况，也会定期回家短暂团聚。倒是在知道我的男朋友音讯消失的时候，家人担心了很久，也帮我寻找过他，可惜都没有收获，到现在我母亲还会提起他。”  
不二怔了一下，当年他们交往的事没有瞒着双方家长，手冢的长辈都对他非常关照。  
可惜……  
“你为什么不和其他人联络？”不二本来有点鼻酸，手冢的问题把他拉了回来。  
“因为很忙呀~”不二笑笑，却被手冢顶了一下——对了，他的手还握着手冢的性器，而且那里——什么时候变更硬了！？  
手冢特别不要脸的就着他的手顶了一下：“说谎。”  
“……开个玩笑。”他们对对方的表情太了解真不是什么好事啊……不二在心里叹口气，“因为如果让他们知道了我的消息，肯定会告诉你的，但我那时候并不想和你有任何接触——这个答案满意吗？”  
手冢点点头，表情有些黯淡：“继续。”  
不二思索了一下，突然注意到手冢身上沐浴乳的香味：“比赛的部分你的粉丝一定都研究的很透彻，我问点别的。根据粉丝论坛的传言，你很喜欢用和自己不太搭的苹果味的香水？传言说有人闻到过你身上的香味哦。”  
调笑的语气。  
手冢的脸色却变的有些古怪。因为他们两个现在身上就还残留着不二说的味道。他用一种难以形容的眼神看了不二半天才开口：“我没有用香水的习惯，那是沐浴乳的味道。国中时候的男朋友推荐给我的。”  
“……”不二想如果有后悔药他一定马上吃下去。  
他一点都不记得这件事了！  
或者说，他也没想到手冢真的会用！  
那是一种香甜味道不算清淡的沐浴乳，当时作为新品推出非常受到女孩子的欢迎。那天他是帮姐姐去买，同行的手冢问他喜欢用哪一款，他就恶作剧式地推荐了那款苹果味沐浴乳。  
“你……一直用到现在？”不二有些难以置信地下意识喃喃出口。  
手冢点点头。  
“这个味道让我觉得，他还在我身边。”  
房间里静默了有十几秒的时间。  
不二几乎是傻愣愣地看着身上的这个男人。在他年少时散漫性格漏掉的细节里，手冢到底做了多少微乎其微的小事去表达感情，他竟然毫无所查。  
手冢将那双蔚蓝眼睛里的波动流转尽收眼底，捏捏他的脸提醒：“你刚才问了两个问题。”  
他把上身压低，几乎要紧密地靠上不二的胸膛：“不想和我联系，是因为还喜欢我吗？”  
沐浴乳甜甜的气息随着胸膛的震动传递过来，不二瑟缩了一下别开脸：“因为我想忘了你。”  
手冢把头贴在他的肩膀上，闷闷地问：“你现在来见我，是成功了？”  
这种与撒娇无异的姿势把把不二的防线击溃了好大一块，他一边担心自己越来越快的心跳会被手冢发现，一边琢磨着这时候偷偷松开握着手冢性器的手会不会不被发现，一边还要努力找一个看上去非常有诚意的表情和语气说一句假话。  
“是。”

话一出口不二就后悔了。  
一是他的语气特别虚心；二是手冢抬起脸来看了他一眼。  
“那刚才的感觉都是骗人的？”  
说着手冢又用性器磨蹭了一下他的手。  
“……是吧。”不二强撑着笑脸应付。  
说起来这家伙到底从哪里学来这么多乱七八糟的……  
他不由得想起刚才的性爱顿时觉得现在两人的状态实在……危险。  
得到这个答案的手冢眼神顿时变得深邃起来，他就着不二的手挺动着下身，却让不二觉得像是自己在用手抚慰对方，让那根东西越来越粗大。  
手冢的挑逗不止这一个动作，他把脸埋在不二耳侧轻咬着催促，刻意压低的声音顺着软骨流入对方的身体：  
“真的对我没有感觉了？不二？”

不二张了张口，没发出声音。  
因为之前的蹂躏还微肿着的嘴唇颤抖着，手冢的呼吸在他耳侧轻轻拂过，斗志昂扬的性器在他手里来回磨蹭，不二听着那悠长深沉的呼吸和自己的心跳声融在一起，直到无法分辨。  
手冢的嘴唇顺着他的脸颊停在嘴唇上，呼吸层叠，锋利的凤眼望进蔚蓝的眼底，那里头摇曳着颤抖着，像洋流紊乱的海水，在他的视线下荡出一波又一波的涟漪。  
伸手把拇指按上那殷红的嘴角，慢慢摩挲着，指尖在动作时偶尔沾到内侧的唾液，再揉在唇瓣上，让那里更加红润可口。  
“真的没有感觉了？”等到不二的嘴唇已经红得像涂上了唇彩，手冢松开他，在几乎没有距离的上方又问了一句，“不论我做什么？”  
瞪大的蔚蓝眼睛闪了闪，看向一边：“……你是想听我称赞你的技术吗？部长果然对任何事都是高要求。”  
手冢捏着他的下巴逼他看回自己：“不二，我想听你说真心话。”  
如果是十五岁的那个秋天，手冢能回头询问他的想法，不二或许还有攥着对方的衣服大声吼出来的少年热血。  
可人是种随着年岁会变得越来越爱撒谎的生物，即将三十岁的不二听到手冢这句话，只是无言地笑了起来。  
应该说什么？他能说什么？  
说被手冢拥抱的体验比梦里更好他无从招架？说这些年他无法忽视手冢任何一点小新闻？说他的情感已经五味陈杂分不清爱的感觉？  
纵使被压制得无路可退，他依然那么希望能在这个男人面前维持自己的骄傲。  
“手冢，我没有什么可说的。”蔚蓝的眼睛是第一次如此正视他的眼睛，让手冢知道他现在不可能在撒谎，“如果你还要继续，我可以陪你做，做到你满意为止——男人之间逢场作戏也不是什么少见的事，何况……”  
不二甚至笑着扫了两眼他的身体，再捏了捏那鼓胀的性器。  
“你还是个这么有魅力技巧又好的男人——你的床伴一定都很满意吧？”  
手冢沉默了一下，说：“没有。”  
“什么？”  
“我没有床伴。”  
手冢摘下眼镜，漆黑的瞳仁那么直白地凝视回去：“除了你，我谁也不想做。”  
不二愣愣地和他对视，脑子里飞速转过他们在十五岁的时候还只是亲吻的程度，直到今天他们才再次见面。  
也就是说，如果手冢只和他做过，那今天就是第一次。  
和他一样。  
原本还因为情绪影响惨白下去的脸一点一点地红起来，越来越红，红到几乎耳鸣。  
“怎么可能……你刚才明明……”  
非常熟练。  
不二嚅嚅低语，大脑空白。  
那双被网球磨砺出层叠厚茧的手握住了他的手，收紧力道继续在他的手里做更加明显的抽动。  
“我说了，”手冢抵着他的额头，弹性良好的床铺随着他的动作发出轻微的声响，“我一直想这么做。”  
“不是和你分开之后，而是在对你告白之前就开始了。看着近在咫尺的你，我无数次想象在球场和床上的不二会有多大的不同……”  
“……你变态吗！”听到这种过线的话不二再也不想握住某个玩意了，挣扎着硬是把被夹在中间的手抽回，手冢不仅没有阻止他还被这快速的摩擦刺激的在他耳边喘了一下！  
从刚才到现在，手冢即使在高潮的时候都压抑着自己的声音，这一下完全放开的鼻音在他耳边炸开，不二惊惶地发现……  
他因为听到手冢的这声喘息起反应了！  
必须要掩饰住的第一反应让不二拼命推搡身上人的肩膀把他掀开，接着手忙脚乱地往最近的床边爬——不二甚至不打算用脚着地准备直接从床沿翻下去再说！  
最重要的是离开这张该死的尺寸大过头的床！  
可惜社畜后只维持日常普通程度的锻炼让他早已不是能和手冢平分秋色的那个少年，就在手即将撑到地面的瞬间，不二感觉自己的脚踝被拽住了。  
手冢轻而易举单手把他整个人都拖回了刚才的位置，另一只手拦腰一搂，纤瘦的男人就这样被他锁回怀抱。  
“——放开我！”不二一低头就能看到自己起反应的地方，欲望的温度随着贴进手冢的怀抱顺着身体一路上涌，捏哑了他的嗓音。  
手冢在把他搂回来的时候就发现了他下半身的异样，深黑色的瞳孔里闪过一丝温柔的笑意，薄薄的嘴唇忍不住在那栗色的发丝上落下一连串吻，感觉到不二更大幅度动作却力道渐失的挣扎和更加颤抖的呼吸声，他甚至笑出了气音。  
“不二……”手冢弹了弹挺立的性器，勾着嘴角舔了他的脸颊一口，“没感觉？嗯？”  
“……放开…嗯……”随着漏出的呻吟声不二慌忙把腿合上，结果却是把手冢探到更下面的手紧紧夹住，手冢顺势就在那里头用手指探索着揉捏他的敏感点，把他抬头的性器揉的更兴奋，也把他残存的力量一点点揉开。  
“你如果再主动一点，会更舒服的。”手冢低吟一句，带着不二倒回柔软的床里。手冢稍微侧开一点让不二躺下，自己则是侧身紧贴着他，手上动作依旧。  
姿势的改变让不二无意识地分开了双腿，手指趁机往下，伸进才被清洁干净的甬道。  
“唔！……拿出去！”  
不二慌忙去推那只手，手冢又马上探了一根手指进去在某处随手一按，不二手上的力道就被他简单散去，推开的动作变成了虚虚的扶握。  
“放松，不二，想想刚才做的时候的感觉。”手冢慢慢压到他正上方一边低声蛊惑，“刚才舒服吗，不二？”  
“……不…不要……”  
“喜欢我碰这里，对不对？”  
“……手冢……”  
灵活的手指轻轻触碰那个地方，不去抚摸它，只是随意扫过，让它变得空虚又兴奋，希求更多的接触。  
“把腿分开，对，再分开点。”  
不二被体内的撩拨弄的呼吸颠倒，除了顺着手冢的意思去做大脑一片空白，等到前戏结束，他已经仰躺男人身下眼神涣散地望着天花板。  
被撩拨得彻底放开的内壁感觉到手指的离开，蔚蓝的眼珠动了动往下看去，穴口收紧似乎想挽留让他渴望的存在。  
手冢撑在他的上方，卧室里只开了床头柜的台灯，昏黄的灯光从侧面打在男人英气逼人的脸上，勾勒出动人心魄的轮廓。  
这是他朝思暮想了十五年的男人。  
一片光雾之中，他的表情是那么温柔。  
似梦如幻。

倘若就这样醉死在他身下，似乎也是个不错的结局。

陷在情欲里的不二怔怔地看着手冢。第一次，他伸出双手去环抱身上的男人。早已没有球拍磨砺的十指变得修长光滑。当他的指腹触到对方的身体，那种感觉是多么的奇妙，手冢的生命力好像顺着指尖的那些旋涡流向他濒死的灵魂。  
不二能感觉到，手冢的性器抵住了自己的后方。  
他闭上眼，攀着男人的后背，等待他的再次进入——  
却半晌等不到身体想要的东西。  
“想要吗？”手冢凝视着他的表情，龟头在穴口上滑了半圈，在他耳边吹了口气。  
“………………”  
像是被一桶冰水醍醐而下。  
不二猛地睁开那对蔚蓝的眼睛，眼底一片赤红。欲望得不到满足的灼热急躁感和被故意调戏的冰冷羞耻感逼的他进退两难。  
把他弄成这样的是手冢，逼迫他的还是手冢。  
手冢的表情依旧淡淡的，如果不是抵着他的性器又热又硬，还有那双眼底燃烧的火焰，他那张脸看上去就像是在漫不经心地做着某件无关紧要的事。  
“……手冢，”咬牙切齿地抓紧对方厚实的肩膀，努力劝说自己压抑欲望把这已经变得恶劣都难以形容的家伙一脚踹出去！  
“嗯？”恶劣的家伙无所顾忌地接着磨蹭他挑逗他，语气里都是征服成功的惬意。  
不二以迅雷不及掩耳之势抬脚踹向身上的男人，被手冢翻身躲开。顺着这一踹的惯性不二滚下床，直接落在厚厚的地毯上。  
“不二！”手冢以为他摔着了，连忙下床去看他情况，结果被又一道拳风挡开。  
不二扶着床头柜摇摇晃晃地站起来，一步一步后退，退到墙边，死死地瞪着手冢。  
手冢观察了一会他的动作，并没有马上去抓他。  
两个年近三十的男人浑身赤裸地在一间华丽的卧室里用眼神对峙的画面实在诡异得难以言喻。  
“手冢，”不二喘着气率先开口，“我说我们已经分手了，不是在和你讨论这个早就结束的问题。  
“我已经很久没有打网球了，那里地面的味道，空气被球划开的风声，我都想不起来。  
“为什么你还觉得，这样的不二周助是你记忆里的那个人？  
“手冢，我……”  
“你还没有回答我。”手冢直接打断了他的话。  
他还维持着半跪在地上的姿势，抬头看他，失去眼镜的瞳孔有些涣散抓不准对方的身影。  
但他还是那么笔直地看着前方，看着那个身影，语气坚定。

“你已经不喜欢我了吗，不二？”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

不二像是一台被挪开唱针的留声机，令整个空间都陷入伤感的沉默。  
这个答案他们彼此都心知肚明，手冢却再三要求他用可以听到的声音回答出来。  
从很早以前开始，不二常常觉得，声音是独立的于身体的一部分。  
如果它从自己体内飘了出去，就意味着有什么会被改变。  
他靠着墙慢慢蹲下，抱着膝盖垂着眼，整个身体都散发着拒绝的气息。  
手冢也不急，扶着床沿坐上去静静地等待着，甚至把眼镜拿起来戴上。  
不二依稀想起十五岁的时候手冢吻他的时候，也是这样，静静地等着愣住的自己抛回一个答案。  
那个茶色头发的少年脊背挺得笔直脸上没有什么表情，不二却能一眼看到他表象下的紧张。不二觉得那样的手冢可爱极了，令他无法抑制的心动。  
不二茫然地看向坐在床上的男人。手冢正静静地坐在床沿望着自己一动不动，除了交叉在一起的十指偶尔会捏一下手指的关节。  
十五年后，他还能看到他的内心吗？  
“不二，”手冢突然开口，低头看了一眼自己的手指，“我养了一只猫。”  
“……”  
“橘黄色花纹，蓝色眼睛的猫。”  
“……你不是喜欢乌龟吗？”  
“某天看到你在ins更新流浪猫的照片的第二天，我在住所附近的垃圾堆捡到它的。”  
“……哦。”手冢开小号偷偷关注他了？！  
“后来某天，之前养的乌龟被它弄死了。”  
“噗！”不二知道这不合时宜，还是笑了出来。  
光是想到手冢被一只毛茸茸的猫蹭来蹭去，再看到自己心爱的乌龟上了天堂，却还是拿小猫没办法的窘迫模样，他真的忍不住。  
随着不二的笑声在这个空间里散开，气氛也随之改变。有那么一瞬间，他觉得面前这个蹩脚地提出话题的人的确是十五年前的手冢。  
手冢见他笑了，趁机谨慎地走到他身边。不二抬头看了他一眼就垂下了视线——毕竟两人现在是完全裸着的，他刚才随便抬眼都会看到手冢的下身。  
……居然还起着反应。  
不二顿时觉得出境又危险了起来，但他实在找不到脱身的方法。  
执着起来的手冢根本没有人能说服。  
手冢也蹲下来向他伸出手，感觉不会被拒绝后便轻轻地抚摸上那栗色的头发，像是在抚摸一只受到惊吓的猫。  
“那时我突然觉得，那只猫很像你。”  
想着一时半会也跑不了的不二暂时放弃了抵抗，但还是本能地侧了侧头避开他的动作：“你是在说我像宠物吗？”  
“不，”手指顺着发丝停在他的后颈，悄悄地捏了捏，“我是在想，要是不二也会这样和我撒娇就好了。”  
不二苦笑了一下抬头：“毕竟我不是猫啊，手冢。”  
手冢探身过去将自己的额头贴着他的，用只有两个人能听到的音量接着说：“因为那样我就也可以对你撒娇，不二。”  
三十岁的男人特有的成熟声线放低放柔带着体温包裹住不二，他本能地抬起蔚蓝如海的双眼，与那双突然温柔得出奇的眼睛对视。不二觉得残留的酒意几乎被手冢的眼神点燃烧起无形的火焰，烫热了沉寂多年的心。胸腔一下一下噗通起来，声音化作波光浮上海面，星星点点。  
手冢望着那繁星般的闪烁，微微侧头，很慢很慢地，再一次把嘴唇贴上了对方的唇角。  
这一次，不二没有立刻拒绝。  
重逢到现在，除去欲望和性事，在不二的心里，他和手冢其实不曾真正意义上的吻过。  
他的记忆还停留在十五年前，彼此的吻那么小心翼翼，像是害怕太过暴露自己心底的情感吓跑对方，又像是在珍惜一件心爱的物品。  
那时的吻让不二知道，他们是惺惺相惜的。  
最后手冢走的如此狠绝。  
而这一次，嘴唇和手冢贴在一起的瞬间，似乎哪里不一样了。  
手冢虽然锁住了他的退路，动作却极尽温柔之能事。柔软的皮肉在呼吸间张开叼住他的上唇，一丝一点地吮着，舔着，磨蹭着，逼得不二自己放松，露出了破绽。  
尽管只是一点点裂缝，却让天光落在了他们身上。  
手冢闭上眼，顺着那一星光点探进去，依然没有遭到任何抗拒——除了怀中不二的身体似乎颤抖了一下，他习惯性地去摸男人的头发安抚他靠回自己怀里。  
像彼此年少时一样。

三千情丝挂在被网球拍磨下的老茧上，反射出的光斑是开在荒漠上的花。

手冢进去的很慢很慢，慢到他已经记不清接吻到底是怎么一回事。他像是踏过了十五年的光阴，回到了那个落满枫叶的球场上。  
十五岁的不二静静地在那里等他，清醒着，沉睡着，飘渺着，现实着，微笑着——  
他身披枷锁。  
舌尖相触的瞬间，手冢尝到了从未有过的苦涩之味。  
不二哭了。  
无需睁眼，手冢也知道不二哭了。  
他心间的伤痕与痛楚变成眼泪掉落在交错的唇舌之间，变成让人无法招架的苦。  
手冢伸手捧住他的脸颊，拇指的指腹轻轻摩挲，抹去那些咸涩的泪水，网球拍留下的厚茧也在沾湿的脸颊上刮出淡淡红痕。  
感受着他动作中的情意，不二闭上眼的睫毛颤抖了很久，也没有睁开。他抬起下巴与他更深入的吻在一起，对方的舌头还是一如记忆中的柔软湿润，随着两人的缠绵寸寸而行，绕在心头。  
洒落在他们身上的天光化作温暖的水从交错的唇舌之间淌向心间，涌上大脑，最后尽数变成看不见的珍珠，隐入海面。  
一吻结束，手冢稍微退开，再次用额头抵着他的额头，捧着不二的双手也没有放开，在光滑的脸颊上细细抚摸，像是要擦尽一切伤痛，也像要将这张阔别十五年的脸刻入脑海。  
不二依然闭着眼，没有看他。  
“不二，看着我。”手冢亲了亲紧闭的眼睑，他能感觉到眼皮底下的眼珠在飞快旋转，昭示了不二此刻有多慌乱，但他继续亲吻长长的睫毛，舔去上头的水迹低声诱哄，“睁开眼，好不好？”  
不二依然闭着眼，即使不再拒绝他的触碰。

手冢等了一会，不二合眼抱膝，脸上带着湿意头靠墙壁。床头的灯光照不到他们所在的角落，些许微弱的橘灰色穿过手冢的身侧打在他的脸上，在他的表面描画出另一个人的影子，支离破碎。  
看着不为所动的不二，手冢斟酌了几秒，直接把人横抱而起。  
不二在他臂弯里瑟缩了一下，睫毛颤颤抖抖，还是没有做出任何举动。  
“没关系。”  
感觉到被放进柔软的床铺里的同时，手冢的声音随之响起，不二在黑暗中听不出他的情绪。  
“你不睁开眼睛，我们就这样继续。”  
说着，他感觉到脚踝突然被抓起舔了一下！  
“喂——”  
不二被这下突然的袭击刺激的不仅叫了出来，嗓音沙哑，也终于睁开了那双蔚蓝的眼睛。  
微暖的白光喷涌进来，逼得他又眯上。  
手冢打开了卧室的大灯！  
经过了短暂的空白再次映入视线的是手冢撑在他身上，正将眼镜拿下折好，倾身放到床头柜。  
他的视角正好看到有漂亮肌肉的躯体被光影投射出诱人的味道。  
不二脸红了。  
进入这个房间到刚才，落地灯也好，床头灯也好，充斥水汽的浴室也好，他们始终处在明暗难分虚实难辨的状态里。  
手冢打破了这种暧昧，让现实投射进他的内心。  
灯光把两人身上的吻痕手冢眼尾的淤青还有隐私部位的细节全部勾画得无比清晰，避无可避。  
一晚下来，手冢真的在他身上留下不少痕迹。  
而他只打肿了手冢的眼角。  
真不公平。  
有些不忿，有些尴尬，不二想遮住自己，却不知道应该遮哪——特别是他看到手冢逐渐深沉的眼神。  
“……太亮了！”不二说着伸手去按开关，被手冢拽住手腕。  
手冢在他睁开眼后感觉就开始改变，凤眼稍弯，嘴角勾出几不可见的笑容：“这样很好。”  
他拉着不二的手放在唇边吻了吻，再带着他的手指摸过纤瘦身体上的点点痕迹缓慢向下，看着不二的手指擦过微肿的乳尖发出喘气声：“这样你才能看清楚，我留下的痕迹……”  
“……手冢，你不觉得你今晚话太多了吗？”  
不二还没从那场无声的哭泣缓过来，正经开口说话声音又哑又干。他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，马上被看到的手冢俯身过来舔他。不二无法接受在几乎坦白过的接吻后还和手冢继续下去。  
他想抽身。  
可手冢死死抓着他的手。  
“有吗？”手冢又亲了一口他的嘴唇，嘴皮相贴低声呢喃，“我以为你喜欢我多说话，不二。”  
“……如果你要说的都是这些，我只想找个东西把你的嘴堵上——唔！”炙热的舌尖撬开他的牙关纠缠他的舌尖，不二瞪了他一眼又想踹人，结果被手冢拉着的手按住了自己的大腿！  
不二“呜呜”抗议了两声，尽数被手冢的热吻压下。唇舌纠缠之间带着手冢味道的唾液翻搅进他的口腔，一寸寸占领自己的呼吸。手冢逼他一口口咽下去，不二能感觉到那些唾液滚过咽喉顺着食道滑到胸腔内部。  
仿佛从里到外，他都要被手冢染透了！  
这样深入的吻直到不二大腿的力量软化下去，手冢才退开一点，鼻翼相贴，气音起伏。  
“这样堵吗？”手冢舔了舔他嘴角，淡淡地笑了一下。  
“……”不二简直觉得他疯了！  
可他没想到手冢还有更疯的样子。  
手冢的双手还抓着他的双手按在大腿内侧，逼迫他的大腿分的更开。上头炙热的呼吸吹过喉结锁骨，在乳尖上狠狠吮了一下：“还是用这里？”  
“……嗯啊！…不……”  
快感从胸口翻涌而出，乳尖被湿热的舌头挤压得又痛又爽。不二大力挣扎企图抽回自己的手，在手冢的力道里始终徒劳无功。他大口喘息，胸膛的起伏让挺立的乳尖在手冢口中和舌头来回轻触，激起一层又一层的欲望润透蔚蓝的双眼。  
不二神色迷乱，他快要分不清是因为动作还是话语，胸前的呼吸直接吹进皮下让血流加速翻腾起无法压抑的热浪。他已经无法拒绝，无法动弹，只能睁着眼慌乱地感觉男人踩着这股热浪继续向下——  
停在两腿之间。  
因为刚才的谈话，不二原本起反应的性器已经有些软下去了，手冢朝着顶端吹了口气，嘴皮几乎是贴在上头说：“或者，用这里？”  
不二瞪大眼，眼睁睁看着下身因为手冢这句话起的反应。  
手冢抓紧他的双手把所有挣扎变成情趣的磨蹭，刚才还和他缠绵悱恻的舌尖在性器上轻点着，滑动着，似亲似吻地爱抚着。  
整个过程里，他一直注视着不二的眼睛。  
不二觉得自己被彻底扔进炼狱，身下原本凉透的床单在所有动作后变得难以忍受的燥热，他呻吟着喘息着，用残存的理智抬了几次腿都被自己受制的手按下。而手冢这次的挑逗一直流于表面，让他的性器抬头硬挺，烧起火焰把全身都红透把理智化作齑粉，却还是找不到可以满足的方式。  
看到器官顶端甚至开始泛出了一点湿意，手冢终于停止了这种近乎虐待的戏弄，欺身上去磨蹭不二的嘴角安抚他。  
不二的视线已经涣散得找不到焦点，嫣红的嘴唇都没法合拢，无意识地吞吐气息。他觉得自己连气管都被手冢撩拨的颤颤抖抖，空气从冷到热灌入肺部，层层撞过肺叶，刺的他胸口发疼。  
他根本，对这个男人毫无办法。  
就像刚才手冢只是吻了他，他压抑了十五年之深之久的心情就这样溃堤而出。  
此时此刻，就算手冢杀了他，他也甘之如饴。  
这样的他要怎么继续和手冢走下去？

有一个瞬间，欲望和情爱变幻成看不见的刀，刺穿心脏，将他捅进冰冷的火焰。

在这份失控里，手冢倾身上来，吻了吻他的眼睛，让他稍微回过神。  
自己的手不知何时被手冢拉着握住了对方的性器，双腿大大地张开，又硬又热的柱体在他的手里抵上后方的穴口，磨蹭着开始一点点挤压。  
似乎吸取了刚才的教训，身上的男人没有再和他调情，直接选择更让人羞耻的方式进入——  
在他的手里进入他的身体。  
“……手…手冢…放开……”不二的声音哑得几乎不能辨认，手冢还是听到了——却抓的更紧。  
以不二现在的状态根本没法做任何反抗，他只能嚅嚅着“不要”眼睁睁看着手冢的性器在自己手里渐渐消失，贯穿自己的身体。  
甬道被充斥拓开，那根凶器熟练地找到了刚才亲密接触过的敏感点，毫不怜惜地捅上去，把欲望的音符从不二喉间撞击出来。  
倘若只是普通的交合，陷入欲望的不二大概早已沉沦在他的侵犯里。可双手被固定在两腿之间抚慰自己的羞耻感让不二难以放松，而且体内的欲望只是抽插了几下，手冢突然在最渴望被蹂躏的某处附近停住了。  
不二根本没想到手冢还能在进入自己后停下来，欲望被不上不下地吊着，被侵犯的不适早就被得不到快乐的空虚吞噬。不二难耐地扭了扭想去蹭到那个地方，手冢却抓着他的手压制住了他的下身。  
“……手冢……”不二眼眶再次泛起湿意，这次却是因为最纯粹的渴望。  
要是对方这时候逼他，任何要求他可能都会答应。  
结果手冢没有逼迫他说什么难堪的话，而是抬起他的腿方便自己能俯身和自己对视，一字一顿地说：“看着我。”  
“什……”  
蔚蓝的眼睛瞪大。  
粗大的性器再次在体内缓慢磨蹭，很慢很轻。被撑开的穴口不自觉地用力裹挟柱身，试图把它完全纳入自己体内获取记忆里的快感。  
手冢偏不如他愿，虽然他也喘的很厉害，额角都是汗水，他还是浅浅地磨蹭着。  
“就这样，看着我。”凤眼直直地望着蔚蓝的瞳孔，看它左摇右晃地恍惚着，犹豫着，最后在欲望的趋势下妥协，望向自己。  
像是不二的灵魂终于与他对视。  
被迫听从了他的要求的不二动了动下身：“手…手冢……”  
手冢从善如流，挺腰大力撞在了击垮不二理智的地方。  
“不准看别的地方，”见不二得到想要的后打算把眼睛闭上，手冢猛地开口，“不准闭眼，我要你一直看着我。”  
体内又粗又硬的东西擦过最敏感的一点，一下又一下，力道深沉。  
“要是挪开视线…你就要受罚。”在那充满掌控力的律动里，手冢的声音变得嘶哑又性感，眸色漆黑。  
身体无比热忱地迎合他的节奏，不二不服输地瞪回去断断续续笑道：“…罚…罚跑圈吗？”  
“不，”手冢拉着他的手摸上自己的腹肌，一个大力插到更深的地方，“你有三次机会……要是超过三次……  
手冢俯下头亲了下他的脸颊。

“我要你看着我怎么射在你脸上。”

腹部被狠狠地挠了下，手冢毫不压抑地喘息出来，还死死盯着他不放。  
不二原本是想用挠他来表达对手冢这个规定的不满，没想到低沉的声线带着浓重的欲望在眼前炸裂，震的他身体里的渴求更加翻腾，连含着对方的甬道都下意识收紧了一下。  
不能更亲密的情况下，手冢当然感觉到他的反应，也看到他眼里的羞耻和渴望，于是开始专注地顶弄那些会让不二快乐的地方，眼中带笑地提醒他：“三次。”  
“……你这个…变态……”不二知道手冢是说到做到的，他也绝对不想盯着手冢的下体等待那里朝自己——天知道到时候手冢会说出什么话来。  
他从来没有想过，手冢在床上会是这副模样。  
所以事到如今他只能在手冢的撞击带来的摇晃和刺激里用尽最后的力量去达成手冢的要求，蔚蓝的瞳孔被体内的快感顶的一晃一晃，刘海散落在汗湿的脸上交错成一张网，网的外头是手冢那双漆黑却明亮的眼睛。  
手冢一边顶着他一边看着他还一边拉着他的手继续刚才的动作。指腹无力地随着他的控制扫过男人坚持锻炼的腰肌，那里正因为手冢的动作改变形状。不二能感觉到指尖下的肌肉绷紧的时候，手冢刺进他身体的那部分就随之狠狠撞上他的敏感点，擦出脑内可见的电流在瞬间扩向四肢百骸；指尖下的肌肉稍稍放松，手冢就干脆利落地离他而去，留下闪电消失后的黑暗与寂寥。  
不二大口喘息着下意识地伸手去抓他的腰，想要他留下来，却因为受制于人指尖永远只能堪堪触到那块皮肤。  
就像曾经他和手冢的距离一般。  
手冢自然没有错过他的小动作，也看到了正努力和他对视着的蓝色眼睛一闪而过的希冀，他贴过去蹭了蹭不二的嘴角：“再深点？”  
不二下意识地就别开了眼睛不敢再让他看到自己的想法，却感觉体内越来越舒服的侵犯立刻撤了出去。  
耳边响起手冢压抑的低声：“第二次。”  
“——！”不二猛地回头，眼里全是不敢置信。  
和上一次被完全禁锢接纳不同，这次的性事他开始习惯享受手冢的尺寸和速度，就在这样一种极为愉悦的状态里，手冢居然能抽身而出！  
而且！  
“…你算错了吧……”不二咬牙切齿地瞪着他，明明才一次而已！  
手冢却直接拉着他翻身，让他跪在自己的腿间——  
“第二次。”低沉的嗓音在后脑响起，手冢拉着他的手触碰自己怒涨的性器，一边说，“舔我。”  
不二在性欲的影响下好半天才想起第一次是手冢立下三次规则的时候。  
根本就是耍赖！  
“反抗的话就把你绑起来。”手冢更早一步截断了他的抗拒，逼的不二跪在自己怀里抉择。  
手冢的欲望就在他眼前，双手被抓着扶上那根粗大的柱体慢慢抚摸，看它在自己的手心上来回磨蹭……  
“乖，一分钟就好，”低哑的声音在欲望的浪潮里像是一阵缥缈的风声，蛊惑着他的意识，瓦解他的防守，让他慢慢低头臣服。  
“这次不会射在你脸上。”  
不二张开口，双唇在那根顶端碰了一下。  
手冢的呼吸乱了。  
殷红的舌尖小心翼翼地舔着他的欲望，生涩得像是不知该碰哪里，又像舍不得离开它。小小的软软的触感变成一个形态模糊的生命体，在他最渴望最痴迷的地方飞舞。  
手冢垂下眼看到不二埋头在他腿间，柔软的栗色头发在明亮的灯光下金光闪烁，他能感觉落在性器上的动作是那么的温柔，吮吻是那么的深情，不二仿佛不是在做一件背离道德的情色之事，而是一句无法诉诸言语的告白。  
不二感觉自己呼吸间全是手冢的气味，那根性器擦过他的嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，被他用舌尖一点点舔过变得更加充血硬挺。手冢的呼吸和颤抖在耳边在眼底，都是因为他现在正在做的事。  
有那么一瞬间，他产生了主动权在两人之间互换的错觉。  
这个错觉驱使他的动作逐渐深入，舔舐对方性器的幅度也渐渐增加。随着意识的沉迷他想起这根东西在自己体内带来的滔天快感和满足，身体的空虚就叫嚣着奔涌着驱使他张口把手冢的性器含了进去——  
“时间到了。”手冢嘶哑的声音骤然响起，把他的意识拉了回来。  
手冢没有拉他，一副要继续也可以的样子。不二慌乱地撤开，尴尬的不知道该看哪里。  
尽管手冢说了让他舔他，却从来没有逼自己把对方的性器吞入口中！  
他失控了。  
这个意识让不二慌不择路地想要挣开被束缚的双手离开，身体却不听大脑的使唤任由手冢重新把自己压在身下。  
被充满的那一刻，不二半哭半喘的叫了出来。  
他不想和手冢这样纠缠下去，却渴望手冢更多的进入。理智与本能的矛盾令他左右为难，心脏和大脑像是被劈成了两半，各执一词却都……  
“不二，看着我。”  
和手冢相连。  
即使两人都被欲望烧的濒临奔溃，手冢依然强调着他的规则逼迫不二睁开眼，和自己对视。  
蔚蓝的眼睛外，长长的睫毛挂上了看不清是汗水还是泪水的小小光点。  
逆光之中，手冢眼角的淤青染上了魅惑人心的邪气。  
手冢这次终于放开了他，粗糙的手把身下人雪白的双腿分开然后卡上髋关节，开始抽送顶撞。  
一下又一下，手冢挺动着结实的腰部，让坚硬如铁的性器在他的身体里拓开深入，狠狠摩擦能让男人发出甜腻柔软呻吟的地方。不二被他顶的全身都烧成了诱人的粉红，蔚蓝的眼睛开始涣散也努力地回望自己，低柔的声线越来越湿越来越软，甬道也渐渐收紧想把他锁死在自己体内。  
他俯下身把额头贴在不二的额头上，让他看到自己眼睛里燃烧的看不见的火焰。  
“不二，看着我。”他重复道，“你只有一次机会。”  
不二的意识都要恍惚了，他只想扭动身体去迎合身下的撞击，手冢正在更加深入地贯穿他，让他心慌意乱的同时又无比满足。交合的快感夺走他的理智，如果不是手冢的眼神一直在提醒他，他早已放弃了坚持只想和手冢沉沦进无人可见的纠缠里。  
但手冢的声音顺着骨骼震透他的灵魂。  
你只有一次机会。  
不二觉得自己已经无法理解这句话的意思，也调动不了大脑，他凭着本能伸手环抱住对方的脖子把他的头颅固定在自己眼前，双腿也缠上手冢的腰让体内的火焰烧进从未有过的深度！  
空间变成一道道波纹的恍惚里，手冢好像笑了。  
他奋力顶弄着这具软化下去的躯体，性器在对方的身体深处为所欲为。不二的眼神越来越散越来越空洞，他呻吟着喘气着，胸膛剧烈起伏鼻音黏腻勾人，温暖的内壁在过度愉悦的磨蹭里越发主动贴合闯入者——  
他都不曾放开抱着对方脖子的手。  
他们终于重逢。

在颠倒万物的快感里，在混淆虚实的遗忘里，在真假反转的缝隙里，他忘记自我忘记周遭，世界是一副龟裂的拼图画，碎片千万如刀锋落下，每一片都带着同一个画面，每一刀都落进了蔚蓝之海的深处，溅起翻天覆地的风浪。  
是手冢的眼睛。  
在无声的浪潮中，那双深不见底的眼睛如此清晰可辨，触手可及。它将无数碎片汇聚成一道光，破开海浪，直刺他的灵魂。  
不二已经分不清自己在看着手冢还是手冢在看着自己，或者他们都看着彼此，又相互错过。随着性事的失控，他的意识从未有过的模糊又清醒，身体从未有过的愉快又痛楚，让他渴望把身上这个人永远的留在这里。  
柔软的床铺随着欲望的翻腾发出暧昧的响声，他们身体紧紧纠缠，攻击对方，接纳对方，将自己都不曾发现的那些隐秘翻出来献给对方，直到灵魂相抵——

高潮过后，不二彻底虚脱地松手瘫在床铺里，汗水把身下的布料几乎湿透。手冢狠狠卡着他的腰，性器捅得无比深入，在他身体里射出一股股精液，在他内部也留下自己的痕迹。  
射精结束后，他压在他身上脸埋入颈侧，急促地呼吸着，胸腔彼此挤压连心跳也要重合。不二听到手冢的喘气声，感觉着手冢的心跳声，脑海里还回荡着手冢吻他时的感觉和气味。  
无意识地，他抬手摸了摸手冢后脑的头发。  
是记忆中的触感。  
手冢就着不二的抚摸在他颈窝蹭蹭，栗色和茶色的头发混淆在一起，温存无比，像最亲密的爱人。  
等呼吸平复了一点，手冢撑起上身，看到不二昏昏欲睡的脸颊，亲了两口：“舒服吗？”  
又来了。  
手冢为什么上床就变得话唠，不二想不明白，现在更觉得尴尬。  
如果说刚才的第一次他是因为被强迫身体的本能反应，这一次他有拒绝的机会，却在手冢面前毫无原则一败涂地。  
后方的甬道还含着手冢的性器，自己的手还插在手冢的发间，两人交叠的身体之间还残留着自己的精液，更不能忽视的是——  
手冢甚至都没有抚慰他的前面，直接靠后面就让他高潮了。  
不二认命地闭眼别开脸，算是默认了他的问题。手冢无声地笑了一下，嘴唇在不二的侧脸上摩挲。  
“真可惜，看来你比较喜欢我射在里面。”  
随着话音半软的器官在柔软的甬道里磨蹭了两下。  
“……”  
不二已经没有力气去吐槽他不知道怎么想出来的这些句子。尴尬和疲劳以及精神的放松让困意席卷而来。摸着男人头发的手随便推了两下以示抗议，然后他睡了过去。  
他太累了。  
手冢这才心满意足地把性器从他身体里抽出来，抱着失去意识的不二像是等身玩偶一般抚摸他亲吻他，耳鬓厮磨了一会，才去浴室为两人做事后的清洁。  
他对天亮满怀期待——期待不二回到他身边的第一个清晨。  
只是，等他搂着不二回到床上，怀抱对方温暖的身体沉入梦境的时候，从没想过第二天醒来会是自己孤零零地躺在床上，身侧的床单一片冰凉。

不二走了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

躺在手冢怀里呼吸着他的味道的时候，不二做了一个梦。  
天空是枫叶的红色，把绿色的球场照成诡异的灰，场外小球散落一地，都变成了冰冷的蓝。  
意识到这里是何处，不二茫然看向球网的另一端，高瘦的少年身影立在对面。  
即使看不清他的脸庞，不二也一眼认出了手冢。  
十五岁的手冢。  
他手里握着当年离开前接下的最后那一球。  
不二怔住。  
球网对面的少年拿着球抛了一下，无声地报出比分：“0-15。”  
尔后看了他一眼，将那颗球抛上天空，挥拍打出。  
不二下意识想去接，却发现自己一步也动不了！  
低头他就看到自己身上披满枷锁，一路缠绕垂在地面，汇聚的终点是一颗——  
苹果。  
苹果？  
和情境完全不符的东西出现在球场上，让不二愕然了好一会。  
风声呼啸，蓝色的网球砰地砸在苹果上又弹开，苹果晃了晃，不二感觉自己身上的枷锁也随之震动。  
“15-15。”  
不二视线挪向对面，手冢又发出一球。  
再次受击的苹果又带动不二晃了晃，把他拉扯的跪倒在地。  
“30-15。”  
周围明明没有声音响起，手冢的报数却在他的脑内炸裂开，越来越清晰。  
随之而来的还有球划破空气的味道。  
不二闭上眼，即使过去十五年，他依然能马上记起手冢发球时空气被他带动的微风。那道波澜从球场的另一侧吹向他，吹乱头发，吹起衣角，吹进他的心中。  
“砰！”苹果再次被击中，出现了裂痕。  
“40-15。”  
不二感觉在风声里，身上的锁链也松动了起来。  
最后一球前，手冢开口轻轻地说了一句话。

你只有一次机会。

手冢的眼睛在脑海里骤然出现，锋利的凤眼专注地看着他，笼罩他，封锁他。  
一如他对手冢的情感。  
不二猛地睁眼，手冢的最后一个发球砸在裂开的苹果上，将它击的粉碎！  
闪闪发光的果肉飞溅成无数星光在不二眼前爆炸成炫目的景色，甚至脸上身上都溅到了那些发着光的汁液，照亮了他的全身。加诸在他身上的枷锁也开始松动，变轻。  
但这一切此刻于他都无关紧要，他的注意力都在手冢的那记发球上。如果接不到这个球，比赛就结束了。  
然后手冢就要远赴他乡。  
不二单手撑地伸长手臂，绿色的球拍挡下了那颗蓝色的网球。  
沉如千斤。  
他不想结束。  
少年眼里爆发出亮如白昼的光彩，蔚蓝的眼睛瞪到极限盯紧那颗网球，挂着锁链的手臂被磨出无数细小的伤痕飞溅出的血花化作枫叶轻盈地在空气里舞动。  
随着咬牙切齿的低吼声，不二把那记发球抽了回去，蓝色的网球裹着鲜红的枫叶带着高速旋转破空而去，直直冲向手冢——  
然后穿了过去。  
手冢的身影如同幻象散开消失，留下失去目标的网球落地，滚动，停在白色的底线上。  
不二握着球拍站在这一侧喘气，他身上挂着的锁链一晃一晃，发出“铛铛”的声音。  
“……手…冢？”  
他能动了。  
手冢却不见了。

春风入梦，秋雾照尘。

不二回到日本的时候手冢脸上挂彩的新闻正闹的沸沸扬扬。  
媒体竞相猜测了一番是谁这么激进在退役当天就手冢国光给打了，什么“被球迷尾行偷袭”、“和神秘恋人闹不愉快”的狗血脑补让各大社交网站热闹了几天。  
不二看了眼机场的电视心虚地拉着行李箱灰溜溜去编辑部报道。  
他的本职是摄影记者，如果不是主编发现他和手冢在国中时是网球社的队友还一起拿了当年全国大赛的冠军，根本不需要他去做那个专访。  
坐在计程车上，想到这件事不二就心情复杂。  
专访是做了，但只做了一半，而且没一句答案能刊出来。而他还被迫和手冢睡了。  
不二心里清楚，手冢想利用身体关系的改变一步步让两个人重新走到一起。  
而且那晚的最后，他几乎就要成功了。  
逼迫不二离开的是他最后的理智。  
那个早晨他醒来睁眼就看到手冢的脸在自己眼前。手冢抱着他沉沉睡着，呼吸平稳，绷紧的眉眼舒展开，头发散乱在枕头上，整个人都年轻了好几岁。  
不二毫无欣赏的心情，悄悄从手冢臂弯里挪出来就连滚带爬出了卧室。  
外间一片狼藉，被扯的一塌糊涂的衣服和毛巾随处散落，破碎的眼镜也掉落在地毯上。  
不二头疼欲裂，他会走到现在这个情况，过量的酒精功不可没。  
现在去追究乱性的问题实在没有意义，不二也不是那么计较这种事的性格，就当一夜情了。  
拿手冢作为一夜情的对象，不知道是多少人的梦想呢。  
强行自我安慰着，不二在手冢行李箱里翻出几件运动服和帽子套上就这么悄悄溜了。  
因为主要任务是手冢的专访，他也定的这间饭店的房间，当然是非常普通的单人间。清晨饭店里的人还不多，他套着过大的运动服蹒跚扶墙回自己的房间开门进去，花光了所有的力气。  
昨晚的性事对没有经验的人来说实在超过负荷。双腿根本没法正常走路，大腿内侧又酸又痛，腰后的肌肉也僵硬的不行，手腕上的淤青已经变成了红黑交错的痕迹。  
唯一值得庆幸的是手冢替他清理干净了身体，他至少可以直接倒回床上。  
不二陷入单独的空间彻底放松后，全身残留的睡意突然消失殆尽。  
他把脸埋进枕头，黑暗中浮现的全是手冢。  
皱眉的手冢，微笑的手冢；闭上眼的手冢，摘眼镜的手冢；西装革律的手冢，赤裸坦言的手冢；喘息着压住他的手冢，坚持着进入他的手冢——  
梦里球网对面的手冢，醒来温柔相拥的手冢。  
不二觉得全身都还在手冢的掌控中，残留的错觉像是手冢还在他身体来回，甚至顺着下身探入内部，撩拨他灵魂最脆弱的地方。  
他压紧自己的胸口。  
才刚分开，他就开始想念手冢的怀抱了。

之后不二在酒店里蹲守了两天，他不想被手冢撞见，连三餐都只敢叫客房服务——直到从窗户里看到手冢被媒体们围着拍照离开，他才放心启程回国。  
想躲开现在的手冢很容易的原因就是，那个男人走到哪里都太过引人注目。

计程车停在出版社的楼下已经快到下班时间，如果不是因为手冢延误了两天，他也不至于家都不回就去给主编报备——更糟的是，专访他也没有拿到，妥妥挨骂的节奏。  
结果不二大吃一惊，主编见他回来，心情特别好，好到就差把自己的职位让给他了！  
“不二！”主编把他叫进办公室就开始兴高采烈地夸奖他，“这次工作做的很好，你放心，年末考核的时候我一定会推荐上面给你升职的！”  
不二一脸僵硬地笑道：“这次的工作……很好？”  
主编站起来啪啪拍了两下大腿，激动得走来走去：“是呀，手冢先生联络我了，说你们在庆功宴见面时谈了专访的事情，这两天就等你回来和手冢先生定时间！”  
“……”这一瞬间不二在心里骂了一万句脏话，脸上还是云淡风轻地笑着，“既然手冢答应了专访，主编可以派更擅长这方面的同事去吧？我毕竟没有做过专访……”  
而且第一次做专访就握着前男友的下半身什么的……  
不二坚定地想自己这辈子都不会再去做什么专访了！  
“不行。”主编却一口否决了他的提议。“手冢先生说了一定要你去，比起不认识的人他更信任你这个老朋友。”  
听到这里不二产生了不太好的预感——  
“所以，我把你的手机号和住址都给手冢先生了，他有空的时候就会联系你的……”  
“主编。”  
“嗯？”  
不二站起身右手拉上行李箱，笑眼弯弯。  
“我现在辞职。”  
撂下这句话，他转身就走，留下主编一脸迷惑还没有反应过来。

不二在电梯里思索接下来应该拉着行李直接去美国还是回家伺机而行。  
总之不让手冢找到他就好。  
他心底清楚，如果再见到手冢，他有很大概率再也无法离开对方。  
分别三天，他只要想到手冢，脑海里全是被拥抱亲吻还有进入的感觉。仅仅一晚手冢就能重新占据他整个脑子到这个程度，如果再次相见，他这一生就真的无法从名为手冢的领域里逃脱了。  
如果变成那样，他们的结局到底会走向何方，不二本能地想要退缩。  
更何况，以手冢那晚的变态程度来说，再次见面他说不定真的会被绑起来！  
电梯发出叮的声音，不二扶着行李箱站直。  
去远离日本的地方吧——  
睁开眼，随着电梯门的分开，才从他脑海里消失的脸就这样出现在他面前。

手冢穿了一身黑色的休闲装，配上那张五官标致的脸，整个人透着冷峻的帅气，惹的进出电梯的男男女女纷纷侧目。  
除了不二。  
他感觉自己捏着行李箱的手都抖了起来。  
手冢看着他，退开一步，示意他出来。  
毕竟这里是公用电梯，现在还是下班时间，不论他们要做什么都不应该妨碍到别人。  
才刚下定决心离开的不二顺着他的示意浑浑噩噩地拉着行李走出电梯。  
“好巧啊，手冢。”他摆出日常的笑脸和对方打招呼，手冢看了眼他的行李箱：“跟我上车。”  
这家伙是耍流氓上瘾了吗！  
“那…稍微等等，我去洗个手。”不二说着还把行李箱往手冢手里一塞，然后慢慢走向洗手间的方向——中间还回头和手冢挥了挥手。  
等他走到拐角，扭头就跑！  
开玩笑，什么车他都不会上的！  
仗着主场的熟悉，不二往通道里一钻想从侧门跑路，结果打开侧门发现——手冢居然已经在那里了！  
等他反应过来后退的时候，一切已晚。  
手冢直接拽着他的胳膊往自己这边一拉然后把整个人拦腰扛起来。  
“……”  
不二生无可恋地想自己这下是真的要辞职，要是手冢扛着他回大厅，所有人都会看到他被一个男人扛走了！  
自知已经没有反抗余地的不二挂在手冢肩上，垂着脑袋闷闷地吐槽：“你瞬移过来的吗，手冢？职业球员果然不是那么容易做呐？”  
“我预想过你会有这种反应，所以事先摸清了侧门的位置。”手冢淡淡地回答，“和打球没有关系，只是基于对你的了解。”  
他绕开大门把不二塞进了停在附近的车里。  
关门落锁。  
这下不二真的像只宠物被关在笼子里一样，只能瞪着蔚蓝的眼睛眼巴巴地怒斥这个变得恶劣到超出他印象的男人。  
手冢全然当做没有看到，回到大厅拿了行李箱回来，坐进驾驶位发动车子：“把安全带系上。”  
不二很不高兴地看了手冢一眼，又见深蓝色的SUV驶上公路，迟疑了几秒，还是乖乖把安全带系好。  
带着弹性的皮质带子把他固定在椅子里，不二突然想起自己之前的担心——  
不会真的要把他绑起来关在家里吧！  
脑补了各种奇怪的画面，不二不禁打了个抖。  
手冢看了他一眼，伸手摸摸他的肩膀。不二僵在座位上思考要不要提醒手冢现在还在开车不要乱来。  
“冷吗？你穿的有点少。”手冢很快收回手，靠边停下打开暖气，还把刚才扔在后座的外套罩在了不二头上。  
“……”虽然发抖的原因不是寒冷，不二考虑了三秒还是选择接受手冢的好意。那晚的经验让他暂时不想冒风险刺激手冢又做出什么没有下限的事来。  
对的，手冢现在在他眼里已经没有底线了！  
车子重新发动的同时，热风渐渐飘出驱走冷空气，确实让不二放松了一点。  
冷静下来想想，手冢不会把他关起来的，因为他没有可供作案的条件。根据他的了解手冢常年在国外居住，除了打球就是打球，对东京已经陌生了许多，所以他退役回国只可能住在手冢家的和式宅院这一种选择。  
再疯狂他也不可能在长辈们的眼皮子底下玩监禁的。  
重新捡回安全感的不二完全放松靠进椅背闭目养神，现在的他离鱼肉也就一步之遥，再不养精蓄锐只会更加一败涂地。  
手冢用余光瞟了副驾驶座一下，见不二平静下来，又看到罩在不二身上的外套，眼底划过一丝笑意。  
一时间车里再没有人说话，只有呼吸声在小小的空间里飘动。窗外的落叶在寒风中萧瑟，与身上的外套气味和逐渐温暖的空气形成强烈对比，让两人都产生近乎温馨的错觉。  
只是没温馨几分钟，等车子在沉默里行驶过几个路口，不二突然发现这似乎是回他住所的路。  
——他只想过手冢绑他回家的可能性，完全忽略了手冢绑他“回家”的可能性！

父母移民美国后，姐弟三人商量后将那栋三层小楼托给房屋代理改建租出去。不二自己则去一个僻静的地方租了一间西式公寓。  
SUV停入地下停车场，不二警惕地看向他：“你来这里做什么——”  
车子一停稳，手冢就松开安全带欺身过来吻住了他。  
不二瞪大眼去推他，手冢捏着他的下巴维持着嘴唇相贴的距离低声说：“反抗就在这里做。”  
“！！！”不二僵在原地，扶着男人肩膀的手不上不下。  
“放心，只是接吻。”手冢快速说完这句再次堵住了上来。  
从那晚到现在两人只分开了三天，手冢却表现得像是分开了数月一般吻得无比急切。灵活的舌头探入口中和他的舌头紧紧纠缠一翻后又细细扫过他的牙齿上颚，刺激得身体本能地想起那一晚的亲密无间。不二感觉自己全身都在发抖，因为安全带的关系他能活动的幅度很小，加上之前的威胁，手冢可以捧着他的脸尽情地让两人的唇舌缠绵纠葛，将粗糙的手指插入他的发间逼他回应。喉间呜咽着闭上眼，不二终于还是在他的攻城略地下臣服退让，伸出修长的手指去搂住对方的后颈。  
寸土无存。  
等急切褪去，温存溢满车内的空间。耳鬓厮磨手冢终于退开，在被吻得红润的嘴唇上碰了一下：  
“不二，我很想你。”  
低沉略带沙哑的音质在耳边呼出，他的心也跟着颤抖。热烈的吻和告白让蔚蓝的眼睛湿了，不二猛地收回抱住手冢脖子的手，别开眼睛笑了一下：“是吗。”  
手冢解开他的安全带，示意下车。  
随着不二找回一点理智：“手冢，如果有事……就在这里说吧。”  
“去你家，”手冢毫不犹豫拒绝，并且在不二试图说什么的时候打断了他，“或者，我不介意用扛的。”  
他看了外面一眼：“这里全是监控。”  
上一秒还是温情缱绻，纤长的指尖上残留着因为接吻带下来的茶色发丝——下一秒，不二差点因为对方的言辞第三次对人暴力相向。手冢彻底看透了他，知道比起被人扛在肩上这种丢脸的事，他更在乎手冢被监控拍到扛着男人进房的过程。  
况且就算监控不会流出去，这个时间大楼保安从监控里看到他被扛着下车，十有八九会报警把两人送到警局。  
所以只要他反抗了，明天手冢的挂彩新闻就会有更精彩劲爆的续集。  
手冢是在以自己为要挟，逼迫他就范。  
让不二更愤怒的是，就算知道了对方的意图，自己依然束手无策。  
一番沉默后，不二打开车门乖乖下车到后备箱把行李箱拿出来。  
手冢已经抓到了他的软肋，才会无所忌惮。

两人进门，手冢环视了一下这个小小空间，很温馨。不二一直是个很有情调的人，住所不会过分干净整洁，也井井有条，随处可见的每一样小用品未必考究但绝对都是不二会喜欢的类型。  
想到不二每天在这里起居生活，手冢深深吸了口气，像在品尝他生活的味道。  
“所以，你来做什么？”  
不二倒了杯水放在茶几上。他还没把心情整理到能和手冢坐下来谈话的地步，却让对方直接登堂入室，这种失控的展开让人实在不安。  
手冢没有和他预想的提到那晚的事，而是打开电视换到某台，向不二示意。  
不二疑惑地看了一眼，不禁睁大眼睛。  
屏幕下方用醒目的娱乐字体写着手冢国光受伤事件后续。  
而屏幕上则是他裹着手冢的衣服戴着明显尺寸不合的帽子扶墙回房间的视频。视频显然是偷拍的，没有特别清晰，但也足以看清画面中的人步履蹒跚的模样。  
“……我完全没有发现当时附近有人……”不二皱起眉头变得严肃，新闻的重点已经播到讨论这个背影的身份和手冢的关系。这段视频偷拍地点是他住的那一层，媒体怎么联想到顶楼的手冢的？  
“为什么他们会觉得这个背影和你有关系？”不二百思不得其解。  
“你穿的那件外套是赞助商给我特制的，帽子也是即将推出的新款，市场上还没有贩售。”  
“……”不二不知该夸奖自己有眼光还是骂自己太粗心。  
一定是因为当时太混乱才会没考虑到这一层。  
手冢看完了新闻喝了口水，眼神在他身上来回了一圈，慢慢说：“你穿我衣服的样子很可爱。”  
“……手冢，现在是说这个的时候吗？”不二盘算着是不是要打电话给主编，利用出版社的资源替手冢把这个事件的负面影响降低。  
直到退役，手冢在情感问题上的好名声可谓球技以外最值得称颂的话题。不二并不希望他因为一个偷拍在退役后惹上麻烦。  
手冢对此却很淡定，掏出手机把这一段又看了一遍：“你是因为前一天做的太激烈了所以——”  
“喂！”不二劈手去抢他的手机，脸都黑了，“你居然还下载下来？”  
更糟糕的是网站上还有偷拍的静态图，手冢还拿来做手机壁纸了！  
不二自己看自己那站不直的背影就会想起和手冢肢体交缠的情境，用脚趾想都知道手冢脑子里装的什么黄色废料！  
“我觉得拍的不错。”赶在不二删掉之前，手冢把手机抢了回来，并且扫了不二的大腿一眼——  
“现在都好了？还有哪里不舒服？”  
“……”栗发男人的脸色由黑转青再变红，不二退开几步顺手拿茶几上的水杯喝了一口冷静一下，问：“那你现在怎么办？”  
手冢盯着他唇边的水杯毫不犹豫：“我要呆在这里。”  
“咳咳——！”  
“现在这个情况，家里那边肯定有记者等着，我回不去。”手冢凑过去舔掉他嘴角流下来的水迹，伸手搂住纤瘦的腰，“让我躲几天，不二。”  
“不行！”不二用手肘隔开贴上来的胸膛想转身退开。  
“为什么？”手冢干脆搂紧怀里的人，转了半圈，让他的后背和自己的胸膛贴在一起，还埋到他颈间舔了一下。  
“住…住不下……！”不二几乎惊叫出来，这家伙长大后到底发生了什么？就没有一刻不耍流氓的吗？！  
手冢搂着他面向卧室那张宽宽大大的双人床，咬了一口怀中人的耳朵：“睡不下？我们现在试试？”  
“…嗯~……！”  
不二捂住嘴，脸颊泛起红晕。手冢对他的敏感点已经了若指掌，如果现在真的被手冢按上床……  
“嗯？那是同意了？”手冢的声音带着些许笑意，作势要把他抱起来。  
“……那只有客厅。”不二连忙哑着嗓子退让一步，生怕他真的把自己又按上床这样那样。  
退役明星选手自家和式大宅子不住跑来他的小公寓打地铺什么的，他的球迷会给自己寄刀片吧。  
“我不能睡地铺，这种天气旧伤会受到影响。”手冢撒娇似的用脸去磨蹭栗色的头发，声音都压了下来。  
“……沙发呢？”又退一步。  
“睡不下。”手冢含住他的耳垂，声音的震动从外到里麻痹着他的神经。  
不二被他黏得脸红透像一颗熟透的苹果，大脑一片空白无法应对。这套房子只够他放个小小的双人座，大部分时候他还都是坐在地毯上和懒人沙发相依为伴。  
下意识看了眼环在胸前的手臂，又想起天气预报即将降温，尽管房子里有空调，也不代表能确保手冢的伤病无虞。  
“那我睡客厅，床让给你。”不二不再挣扎，声音压得比任何时候更低更轻，“手冢，放开我。”  
不二被他逼到极限了。  
作为奖励，手冢的嘴唇在他发间碰了一下，放开了他。  
不二深深地呼吸了两口气让自己冷静下来，又说：“既然你闲到要住在我家，作为报酬，这次答应主编的专访你要认真回答。”  
“上次的不能用吗？”  
“……什么上——”不二在手冢的眼神中想起了那次匪夷所思的“专访”，话语卡在半途不上不下，手冢还挑挑眉催促他回答自己的问题。  
所幸这时候主编的电话拨了进来，不二抓着救星般的手机溜去了阳台接听。

向主编道歉糊弄了一翻，并且把手冢的专访抬出来做挡箭牌后，主编总算放过了他，还又给了他一天时间去解决专访。  
感情方面一路平淡十几年的知名选手突然爆发出如此惊人的八卦，主编反复强调一定要在热度过去之前把专访发出去。  
手冢靠在懒人沙发上捏着装饰的动物耳朵刷着手机若有所思。  
曾经一起夺得全国冠军的正选队友们由大石牵线在LINE上组了一个群——除了在U17销声匿迹的不二。  
新闻出来没多久那个群就炸了。  
就算多年不见，不二裹成那副样子外人看不出来，可青学的队友竟然全认出来了。一个个大惊小怪地状况外，只有知道内情的大石私聊他字里行间都是犹豫尴尬，而不爱凑热闹的越前也发来了信息，内容特别嘲讽。  
‘太慢了吧，部长。’  
手冢心中冷笑，见不二打完电话回到客厅，便放下手机不再理会那些嘈杂。  
对现在的他来说，最重要的只有面前这个人。  
不二打开传真机接收了编辑部发来的专访文件后看了几眼便递给手冢：“你先准备一下，明天我们开始。”  
尔后便打开冰箱用剩余的材料做了简单的晚餐，两人就着吵吵闹闹的电视声平心静气地吃了重逢以来第一顿正餐。  
手冢吃了两口有些意外。他对不二口味的记忆还停留在浓郁辛辣的偏好，两人私下还为吃的重口影响健康没少拌嘴过。至于眼前这顿晚餐虽然称不上多好，已经完全不是记忆中的味道。  
“你不吃辣了？”  
“胃受不了。”不二回答的声音有些模糊，手冢才发现对方满脸倦容，眼皮都快合上。  
不二的疲劳超乎他的想象，还没有从过分的床事里恢复又坐了近12个小时的飞机，加上工作和手冢带来的一番大起大落耗费的精力，能撑到现在已经非常不容易。  
等他靠进浴缸的时候，几乎就着温热的水昏睡下去——如果不是手冢等了太久来敲门。  
想起还有这么个“客人”在家里等他安排，不二揉揉脑袋逼自己吹干头发让手冢去洗澡，然后替手冢把床铺好，再抱了套寝具往客厅的地毯上一铺就倒了上去。  
等到手冢洗完澡围着浴巾出来，看到的就是栗发男人裹着被子缩在地上的模样。

手冢迟疑了一秒，过去戳戳不二的脸，毫无反应。  
不二呼吸间甚至发出了轻微的鼾声。  
他便放下心来干脆利落地把人抱起来塞进舒适柔软的床铺。或许是感应到自己熟悉的床，不二低低咕哝了两声换了个更舒服的姿势。  
听到他又软又糊的咕哝声，手冢那张平日绷紧的脸缓和了下来，凌厉的凤眼软化出一片无人见过的柔情。  
十五年来，他对不二的思念像一碗老汤，随着慢火的煎熬在早期沸腾过最强烈的情绪后渐渐走向平静和收敛。  
这件事没有人知道，他也没有想过向不二倾诉。  
自始至终，他期望的都是与不二的重逢，其他并不重要。  
手冢轻轻走到墙边把拉门小心拉上，隔断成卧室的狭小空间顿时变得温馨又暧昧。他爬上床躺进不二身侧，调暗灯光摘去眼镜，把沉睡的男人抱进怀里，在一片朦胧的昏黄灯光里用嘴角蹭了蹭栗色的头发。  
男人的体温让不二朝他怀里蹭了蹭，头发随着动作落开，露出微微张开的嘴唇和脖子。  
这副毫无防备的样子让手冢几乎失笑，毫不犹豫地低头吻过去。  
没有意识的不二的嘴唇又柔软又温顺，任由他轻轻地吮吸唇瓣，舔吻品尝，甚至伸舌撬开牙关也不再受阻。  
手冢原本只想碰碰他的嘴唇，但这样乖巧的不二太难得了。他沉迷下去细细汲取男人口中的味道，怀抱也变得炙热紧贴。睡梦中的不二大概被闹腾的有些不舒服，在纠缠的唇舌间断断续续嘀咕了一句——  
“…不要了…手冢……”  
手冢顿了顿，眸色变得深沉幽暗。几乎是一瞬间，他就起反应了。  
但他清楚现在不是个好时机。他能容忍自己在不二清醒的时候霸王硬上弓逼迫不二和自己做爱，却不能允许自己在不二没有意识的时候侵犯他的身体——虽然忍了这么多年，他真的很想把不二从头到脚弄得一塌糊涂！  
深吸口气努力压下欲望，手冢搂紧怀里的人强迫自己冷静下来，在不二发间的香味里也慢慢睡了过去。

不二在梦中回到了没有手冢的球场。  
天空还是红色，地面还是灰绿，他却不是十四岁了。  
二十九岁的他身上依然晃着挂满枫叶的铁链，站在球场的牢笼里看不到未来和过去。  
除了面前多了个大大的苹果。  
为什么又是苹果？  
然后那个苹果晃了晃，下头伸出来一个圆圆的脑袋。  
这竟然是个带着苹果帽子的小矮人！  
小矮人没有脸，直接抱起一把蓝白球拍拉着二十九岁的他重新训练网球。告别球场多年的不二既没有体力也没有耐力，被小矮人跟在后头用球拍敲头打屁股，逼他拖着一身累赘在球场上奔跑起来。  
随着他的奔跑，空中悬浮出五颜六色的网球，带着球路轨迹，或旋转或直线，一招一招割裂世界。  
也不知道跑了多久，他脱力地想倒地休息，小矮人还举着网球拍顶着他的后腰逼他前进。不二摆手表示不行了，小矮人走到他面前，突然变成了娃娃脸的手冢，一本正经地宣布：“跑不动的话我就要射在你脸上。”  
“！！！”  
不二猛地睁开眼，吓醒了。  
这莫名异常的童话风最后竟然以如此黄暴的方式收尾，真的是让人接受无能。  
特别是娃娃脸的手冢说出的那句话简直像一记无法回击的扣杀打得不二落荒而逃。  
但是，回到现实，为什么小矮人的网球拍还顶在他的后腰上？  
不二皱着眉头往后一摸，才发现自己身后躺了个人！！！  
手冢！  
不二顿时全身僵硬。  
他只记得自己在客厅裹着被子睡着的情形，怎么会和手冢滚到床上来了？  
特别是，他摸到顶着他的“网球拍”是什么了。  
“……”这家伙还裸睡的！  
手冢还没有醒，被他摸到下身也只是呼吸节奏变了半拍。不二小心翼翼抽回手，再稍微挪开一点距离转过身确保某个部位的安全。  
三十岁的手冢在仅仅数十公分的距离外睡着。  
这好像是他第一次看到手冢沉眠的样子。国中三年手冢在他面前从一个还会害羞情商糟糕的少年逐渐完美，逐渐严谨，越来越收敛一个国中生应有的活力和放肆，沉淀成一坛看不到底的美酒。  
现在这坛陈年佳酿启封，清透香醇的酒面铺陈在他眼前。  
蔚蓝的视线顺着那舒展开的眉毛移到合上的长长睫羽，然后是笔直的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇。昏暗的室内隐去了手冢本来的肤色，让他失去眼镜遮蔽的眉眼轮廓如此清晰，即使闭着眼都能让观看的人感到那股锋利的味道。  
不知道为什么，不二伸手去摸了摸他的脸。  
指腹触到柔软的皮肤，有点凉，下巴上冒出来的胡渣有点扎手。  
对了，手冢三十岁了，当然也会长胡子。  
不二想到手冢每天早上起来一本正经地刮胡子的样子，忍不住笑了起来。  
一下巴小胡渣的手冢，也是他没见过的。  
不二很开心在两人重逢后有这么一小段宁静的时间，让他能这样专注地看着不曾看过的手冢，也让他把这样的手冢埋藏进心底。  
时至今日，就算躺在一张床上互相拥抱，就算手冢一遍遍强调自己的心情，就算他清楚自己对手冢的渴望不曾淡去。  
甚至不会淡去。  
他也不知道是否应该期待这样的情境能一直伴随他的下半生。  
手冢睁开眼睛的时候，看到的就是那样一双含笑的蔚蓝眼睛在灰暗中波澜流转。  
像大海，自由宽广，也埋葬了无数看不到的失去。  
不二见他醒了，收回视线坐起来，被手冢一把搂住。  
“早上好，”不二露出标准的微笑和他打了个招呼，心却提到了嗓子眼——他可没忘记‘网球拍’。  
手冢却只是盯着他，盯了好一会儿，盯到不二怀疑哪里不对的时候，他才开口慢慢说：“胡子。”  
不二愣了愣，摸摸自己的脸笑了：“我也二十九了，当然会长胡子。”  
手冢和他一样，也注意到胡子了。  
默契犹在的感觉让不二心情好起来，甚至放纵自己躺回手冢身边。  
拉门遮断了光线，卧室的昏暗让人变得朦胧又诚实。  
手冢凑过来用下巴蹭了他一下，两人的胡渣互相擦刮着，戳刺对方的皮肤，似痛似痒，是一种未曾体验过的感觉。  
不二“嘶”了一声，伸手推他：“太幼稚了吧，手冢。”  
手冢被他推开，顺势抓住他的手一把按下去：“觉得幼稚的话，我们来做点大人做的事？”  
指尖触到某个硬热的柱体。  
不二瞪大眼：“你……”  
“嗯？”男人一个翻身把他压住，这次用胡渣磨蹭着他的颈侧留下一道道细细的红痕。  
“……现在…可是早上……”不二被蹭得喘了好几下，身体战栗起来，下身也涌起了某种熟悉的感觉。  
手冢埋在他肩上做出结论：“看来你没在早上自慰过。”  
不二踹他一脚：“起来！”  
“我拒绝，”手冢的手裹着他的手包住了自己的性器开始撸动，还在他脸上亲了一口，“乖，用手帮我就行了。”  
不二握着男人的性器被这声低哑温柔的“乖”激得浑身燥热，在两人的磨蹭下他也硬了！  
接下来不二觉得自己就像吃错药一样，手冢松开了钳制他的双手转而握住了他的性器，不二知道自己应该把人撂下去，却在手冢带着喘息的低声蛊惑下互相抚慰对方。  
欲望上头，不二也顾不得其他任由手冢把他压进床铺，唇舌交缠。唾液在激烈的亲吻下翻搅出色情的水声再顺着不二的嘴角流下，性器在粗糙的手指里摩擦挺动，急促的鼻息和从热吻中泄露出来的呻吟混杂着床铺的吱呀声在空气里荡漾，看不见的波动越来越大越来越强，直到两人射在了对方手中，才渐渐趋向平缓。  
不二大口喘息着，双眼模糊地望着上方的人。太近的距离让他看不清手冢的表情，只能感到自己和手冢的呼吸已经融在了一起。  
亲密无间。  
真是糟糕。  
他的底线在手冢的影响下，似乎也越来越低了——

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

经历了无比尴尬的清理和被手冢语言身体双重骚扰，不二终于穿上裤子从床上爬下来。此时他才想起手冢没有换洗衣服的问题，加上一会要拍专访照片，就去手冢宅替手冢拿几件能用上的衣服。  
至于手冢这段时间里要穿什么……不二觉得说不定手冢会很高兴在他住的地方裸奔。  
到手冢宅的时候，彩菜妈妈已经准备好了几套换洗衣服，又大包小包装了一堆有的没的拿在手里送不二从后门出去。  
这也是不二阔别十五年之久重新拜访这座和式庭院。院子里种了枫叶，火红的叶片在黄黄绿绿的其他植物映衬下格外美丽。满院子地面池塘都散落着这些红色的枫叶，给不二印象中清幽雅静的手冢宅添上了有些不同的味道。  
彩菜妈妈见不二盯着那些枫叶瞧，微微一笑说：“那些都是国光请人种的呢，大概在两三年前，就是拿到全满贯那一年。”  
“非常漂亮。”不二回以微笑应对，心里却惊了一下——那也是手冢获得他的消息的一年。  
不二不想自作多情，但看着这些枫叶的心境无法控制地变了。  
彩菜妈妈见他的神色有异，犹豫了一下还是开口问：“不二君，你和国光和好了吗？”  
不二愣了一下，笑道：“不论如何，我和手冢会一直是朋友。”  
“但是…新闻里的人是你吧？”彩菜妈妈抱着手臂叹气，“国光一直是个很温柔讲理的孩子，怎么把你弄成那样……是他强迫你……”  
不二从来没有想到会有一天要和手冢的妈妈讨论这个话题，连忙摇头：“和手冢没关系，请您别听新闻里写的。”  
彩菜妈妈满脸不相信，也不再追问，只是拍拍不二的手臂：“要是国光欺负你，请不要和他计较，他有时候会选错表达的方式。”  
不二一脑门黑线，难道他能说自己被她口中温柔的孩子抓着一晚上做了两次吗！  
用尽全力维持得体的笑容，不二再敷衍了几句总算告别上车，在驾驶座上抹了抹脸。  
太尴尬了！  
绝对不能让伯母知道真相！

不二回到住所，把衣服扔给手冢，又把彩菜妈妈叮嘱的熟食整理进冰箱，就拎着那一沓不算薄的专访资料盘腿坐到地毯上，对着茶几做起准备工作。  
手冢也很快换好了一套略带休闲感的深色西装，人五人六地坐在他对面的双人座沙发，硬是把米色的布艺沙发坐出了一种办公室的严肃气氛。  
“有些问题我划掉了。”在开始前手冢提醒他，看着茶几上铺开的资料，又说，“我还有个条件，必须和上次一样，一问换一问。”  
正在整理问题顺序的不二愣了愣，抬头看向比他高出一截的手冢，晃晃手里的录音笔：“你这样我怎么录音？”  
“一起录下来。”手冢十分无所谓地靠在沙发背上，“能拷贝给我一份更好。”  
“你要这个做什么？”不二歪着头猜测，“如果是担心我们在撰稿的时候胡编乱造留作证据，我可以向你保证不会发生这种情况，并且在发稿前我们是会给当事人先看一遍的。”  
手冢低头看到他歪头思索的样子觉得可爱极了，原本正经的眼神也放柔了不少：“有你在我不担心这些，只是想做个纪念，毕竟这是我退役后的第一次专访，还是由我爱人采访的。”  
握笔的手顿了一下，不二压下因为“爱人”这个词砰砰而起的心跳，摆出招牌的微笑装作没有听到后半句：“我们现在是工作中，希望手冢先生能好好合作。”  
手冢眨眨眼口中重复了一句：“手冢先生……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，第一次听到你这么叫我，感觉有点新鲜。而且……”如果在床上这么喊的话……一定很有趣。  
不二的注意力还放在专访的问题上，随口接道：“你在想什么？”  
手冢看了他一眼，面无表情：“你确定想听？”  
“……”  
不二抿抿嘴唇微笑拒绝：“不，不用了。”  
以过去几天的经验来说，一定不是什么他想听的东西。他不再深究，转而低头翻看了几眼手冢划掉的问题，有些疑惑：“这些都是非常基础的问题，你也不回答吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那？”  
“上次问过了。”  
眯起的双眼睁大，有些愕然：“你真的要用那些答案？”  
手冢如果坚持要用……他好像也只能写了。  
不二下意识瞥了一眼手心，那里沁出了一点汗。光是回想不二都觉得掌心出现了诡异的触感，弄的他打了个寒战。  
手冢自然没有放过这点小细节，眼底划过一点笑意：“要怎么写你可以自己斟酌。”  
先解决这些吧。  
不二呼了口气，找到第一个没划掉的问题：“那我们开始吧。”  
手冢点点头，伸手替他打开茶几上的录音笔，顶端的红光有节奏地闪烁起来。  
有些发白的阳光从侧面的阳台透进小小的室内，照在沙发和茶几上，给手冢镀上一层冷暖杂糅的色彩，银白色的录音笔在阳光一闪一烁，在深色的玻璃茶几面上投出模糊的影子。  
不二坐在茶几另一侧的地上，光线没有照到他所在的空间，黑白将他和手冢割裂成两个世界，那双蔚蓝的眼睛也隐匿起来不见光影。  
“手冢先生从进入职业网球到退役有接近十五年的时间，经历的网球比赛不计其数，是否有某一场让您尤其印象深刻呢？”  
“每一场比赛对我来说都很重要，不会因为场地和对手有所变化。不过……”手冢顿了顿，思考了一下，说，“28岁的时候，我打过一场很难忘的比赛。”  
不二立马接上：“法网决赛。”  
手冢眼底浮起一丝笑意：“你很清楚。”  
“毕竟我曾经也打过网球，”不二自嘲了一下，“虽然比不了手冢先生。”  
“……”  
“两年前法网，您并不被看好夺冠……我这样说会不会太直接了？”  
手冢摇头：“确实如此，当时我自己也没有足够把握。”  
“手冢也会有没把握的时候啊……”不二轻笑着嘀咕，继续在纸上写写画画：“会记得这场比赛，果然是因为最后赢了吗？而且这是你达成全满贯的一场比赛。”  
“一部分，我心里还有别的原因。”  
“能问一下是什么原因吗？”  
手冢看了他一眼，喝了口水把杯子放下，水花晃荡出明亮的波麟在深秋的空气里折射出七彩的星光。  
“比赛前，我收到友人的信息，说见到了我失联13年的恋人。”  
正在划动的笔在阴影中顿住了。  
“我还拿到了他的手机号，原本想立刻拨过去，却被提醒应该上场了。”  
手冢顿了一下，见不二垂着头没有接话，自顾自地说了下去。  
“站上球场的时候，我突然觉得，他或许会在世界的某个角落看着我比赛的直播。想到他，我的内心就平静了下来，也回想起遗忘了很久的一些事情。”  
“我想，是他给了我新的力量让我坚持到了比赛最后，所以我才会一直记住那场比赛。”  
手冢非常完整地回答了这个问题，完美无缺。这段话若是听在球迷耳内，或许会为他们的偶像是个用情至深的男人感动不已。  
至于另一个当事人听到这些，只是沉默了一会。  
不二当然知道手冢没有联系他。  
那一天是他和大石重逢的日子，东京发生了惨烈的交通事故，他为了救助伤者错过了手冢比赛的开场，后来又返回现场进行报道的拍摄工作，等回家打开电视，正好赶上颁奖。  
疲惫到近乎麻木的深夜里，他坐在现在这个位置背靠茶几，开了一罐啤酒看着彼端的手冢在漫天喝彩中举起奖杯，耀眼无比。  
不二没想到大石在那么忙碌的间隙中还发了信息给手冢，更没想到这件事会让手冢的心境受到这么大的影响。  
还好结果是好的。  
不二用笔敲敲本子边沿笑道：“那真是个非常圆满的结果呢，恭喜您了。下一个问题……”  
“等等，”手冢打断他，“轮到我了。”  
该来的总是躲不掉，不二深吸口气：“你问吧。”  
“大石后来告诉我，他也将我的手机号以简讯的方式发给你了，你有没有想过……”  
“没有。”不二迅速截断他的问题转移话题，“下一题——”“不二！”  
手冢倾身过去按住他握笔的手：“好好回答我。”  
“……的确没有。”手冢掌心的温度盖在手背上，让不二有些心虚，“我们已经分手了，何况……我几乎每天都能在屏幕和网站上看到你的消息。所以……”  
即使不联系，他也并没有太过强烈的分别感。  
现在想来，或许就因为手冢一直以这种方式陪伴着他，他才能在分手后也没有停止的痛苦里找到一个完美的平衡。  
但是……  
不二看着手里的专访材料，突然意识到，现在手冢退役了，等到他们分道扬镳，他就会永远失去手冢的消息。  
几乎在产生这个意识的同一瞬间，不二感到胸口一阵惊惶。  
心脏仿佛被挖空了一块，令他脸色惨白。  
手冢看出了他不对劲，细心地暂停录音笔：“不二，你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”  
不二望向沙发上的那个男人，他已经看了他十几年，倘若真的有一天再也不见……  
不知道自己是怎么伸手去点下录音键的，不二扯起嘴角露出职业的笑容：“我没事，继续下一题吧。”  
“手冢先生从全满贯到退役只过了两年，以您的比赛成绩许多人曾经认为您能打到35岁之后，甚至有望冲击最高的金满贯成就。然而您选择在这个时间退役，果然是因为左臂的伤势吗？”  
手冢一边观察着不二的脸色思索他是否真的没事，一边脑子迅速转动：“伤势的确是一个重要的原因，占了很大一部分。”  
“那还有其他原因吗？”  
不二这次是真的有些好奇了，他记忆中的手冢还是那个倔强到伤病也不能阻挡的笨蛋。  
“我有个爱好，是登山。”手冢沉吟了一下接着说，“经过忍耐和痛苦，被沿途的风景鼓励着，与它们对抗着，用尽全力抵达未曾有过的高度。踏上去的那一刹，刚才经过的美丽景色能够尽收眼底，十分令人触动。自小我就受到这种运动的鼓励，也靠此磨砺了自己的心智。”  
“决定启程职业网球至今的十五年生涯，我把这看做一次漫长的登山。虽然因为伤病我无法登上名为网球的这条山脉的最高峰，我也走上了出乎我意料的高处，环视了这一路走来的美丽景色，之后，就应该是下山了。”  
“那……”为什么不再看久一点？  
即使觉得这个问题不太礼貌，不二也下意识地想问。  
手冢摆摆手压下他的问题，接着说：“另一方面，在上一个问题我说过，有幸获得全满贯的那一天，我得到了恋人的消息。此后我意识到这趟旅程之于我，若是要说遗憾，就是失去了他的陪伴。  
“他曾经是位天赋极高的选手，潜力无限。我想过若是他能和我一起进军职网，那会是之于我们双方最好的人生。可惜……他选择了离开。”  
说完这段话，手冢起身绕过茶几，走到不二的面前蹲下。那双锋利的凤眼放低让这个几乎将世界踏于脚下的强者表情变得柔和哀伤。  
“不二，你为什么要走？”

相识以来，不二从未听过手冢说这么长的话，也从未看过手冢露出如此弱势的表情。  
这样的手冢，让不二充满了伸手去拥抱对方的冲动，只是刚动了动手指，地毯的起伏变化让他又想起自己的坚持，僵在原地。  
时隔十五年，他和手冢再一次走到这种咫尺天涯的境地。  
在给手冢发那条分手短信前，不二在球场上躺了很久，久到菊丸想过来看他的情况都不敢上前。  
因为没有人看过这样的不二。  
栗色头发的少年望着秋日的天空，火焰般的枫叶几乎要把蓝天也染上红色。几分钟前手冢拒绝了他比赛的请求，而后径自背上网球袋，拾阶而上，沿着主干道走出了他的视线。  
没有停顿，没有回头——  
没有留下一句告别。  
不二知道，手冢想要他去世界赛与他较量，甚至去职网一同征战。可他还是在这一刻陷入被擅自抛下的痛苦无法自拔。特别是，手冢表现得如此肯定自己会追随他的脚步，就像过去三年一样。  
——何其自负。  
当然，他是手冢国光，他有这份自负的本钱。  
“为了自由，我想。”不二垂下眼不再去看手冢的脸，失去厚茧的手指捏着中性笔轻轻敲击纸面，在白色的纸张上留下淡淡的凹痕。  
他看着那些凹痕思索了一会，突然没头没尾地开口：  
“呐，手冢，国中的时候，我们每天都会在学校见面。”  
“嗯。”  
“直到第一次去德国治疗手臂前，大概两年半的时间，我已经习惯了在学校网球场的时候一定都有你在身侧。”  
手冢想起两人并肩望着球场的那些日子，十四岁的不二那永远笑眼弯弯的温柔侧脸就在他触手可及的地方，还有他看着别人打球时细细碎碎的自言自语后永远附上的那句——  
‘呐，手冢？’  
踏过五大洲的三十岁手冢突然有那么一瞬间怀念起那些青春年少的时光。大部分的记忆里，不二都占有一席之地。  
不二的声音在他的意识中响起：“向大家宣布去德国的前一天，你在午休的时候约我去天台……”  
“向你告白了。”手冢的脸上浮起淡淡的笑容，直接放松靠着茶几和不二并肩而坐。虽然不知道不二为什么突然追忆起过往，但他相信不二一定是有原因的。  
在明亮阳光无法照耀的地方，两个年近三十的男人并肩坐在青灰色的阴影里，柔软的地毯连接了他们的心，让他们能一同望向两个人生汇聚的原点。  
“说什么告白，你根本是直接亲上来了！”不二皱着眉似乎不太满意地回想，“那时候我在想这个人真的是手冢吗？”  
“但是你答应我了。”手冢严肃地强调。  
“你那是什么语气？”不二弯着眉眼，声音却冷了几度。  
“其实我很紧张，那个时候。”手冢半垂下眼，低声说着，像是解释又像单纯的回忆，“不二会如何看待这样的我？我丝毫没有头绪。结果你什么都没有问，只是吃惊了几秒，就回应我了。”  
不二皮笑肉不笑：“你是觉得我太主动了？”  
“不，我内心十分高兴，只是觉得缺了点什么。不二，直到现在你也没有承认过喜欢我……”手冢转过头看向身旁的男人，“那个时候你是怎么看待我的呢？”  
“嗯……我在想，手冢这副样子也太可爱了。”不二说着失笑起来，“你根本紧张到不行，还站的笔直笔直的，像是在立正一样。”“……”手冢没有料到这个答案，尴尬地咳了一声。  
“也是因为这个，我突然意识到，和手冢以恋人的方式继续我们的关系，一定可以看到更多没有见过的你——我非常期待。”  
栗发男人将眼睛睁开，像他们少年时期常常做的那样抬起手，摸手冢的头发：“结果才刚成为恋人一分钟不到，你说要去德国了。”  
“……”虽然被主动触碰了，手冢却觉得不二想说的和他希望听到的不会一样。  
“三年来，我第一次体会到无法在学校里看到你是怎样一种感觉……或许回应你的时候我没有考虑太多，随着分别的时间拉长，我反而确信了自己的选择——”  
“不二……”  
“手冢，那个问题，我现在回答你。”男人蔚蓝的视线笔直地望向他，海面平静而深沉，看不透其中的生命迹象。  
“和你那天的告白一样，我也没有一刻停止过爱着你的心——”  
不二捧着他的脸颊倾身过来，柔软的嘴唇在手冢的嘴上碰了一下。  
很淡很淡的星光，只落下来一秒便消失了，但它留下的那点火种变成炙热的熔岩。而不二近在咫尺的呼吸就像熔岩带起的红色光风，吹进了另一个人的胸口。  
“或许……”  
不二的额头与他相抵，自顾自低声笑起来。

“要等到这颗心脏停止才会结束吧。”

这句等待多年的告白之语，顺着骨血流进他的生命，让他忍不住伸手摸了摸和自己相贴的栗色脑袋。  
“不二，我……”  
“可是。”男人阴柔又坚定的声音打断了他。  
“即使如此，我也选择离开你，所以当时我才会发那条讯息。”  
手冢愣了愣，像是没有反应过来：“为什么？”  
不二松开他退回刚才的距离。  
“在等待你归队的时间里，除了确认这份感情，我还意识到之前未曾考虑过的一个事实——我们的未来。”  
感到对方温度的抽离，手冢下意识地伸手去握住不二垂在地上的手，被不留痕迹地避开。  
不二抱着膝盖把下巴靠在手背上，歪着头看向对方淡淡笑道：“手冢，你知道我不是个会去计划太多的人，对我来说享受当下的快乐足以。我也很清楚你在这个问题上和我有多相反。”  
“你知道我并不会干涉你的选择。”说完这句话，镜片后的凤眼闪了一下，有点心虚。  
蔚蓝的眼睛瞪大了一会，眨了眨，又再次笑弯。  
“那为什么要逼我用网球追赶你？”  
“为什么在伦敦的酒店要强迫我？”  
“为什么坚持要我回答你的问题？”  
不二的微笑让被光割裂的空间变得斑斓。  
被接连抛过来三个问题，手冢沉思几秒，没有试图立刻解释。难得不二愿意开口，他不想打断这份坦诚。  
不二没有察觉他的心思，对着虚空叹了口气。  
“你拒绝和我比赛，把这个执念抛给我，逼我去世界赛见你。我都明白，可是，你一句话也没有留下，那使得我突然意识到，你对我的追随是多有把握，理所当然。而我倘若继续追随你的脚步，或许能爬上从未有过的高点，却会逐渐和自己的愿望背道而驰。”  
不二停顿了一下，又伸手去捏了捏手冢那张看似坚毅实则柔软的脸。  
“所以我们分手了，手冢。”  
这像是一句道别。  
手冢知道，不二在试图向他做最后的道别。  
他下意识握住捏自己脸的那只手，那只不再碰网球拍的手变得纤细修长，茧的位置也改变了。  
十指相触，纹路相合，在秋末青灰的空气里磨出一点点汗晶。  
这段坦诚相对的谈话里，不二在理智的状态任他触碰，手冢倒有些不习惯了。望着不二那淡然的笑脸，许多话语化作一壶哽咽的酒，烫过喉头把原本想说的话灌回心底。  
此时此刻，是否合适再向不二表白任何东西，手冢突然踟躇起来。  
可他很确定自己不想放开不二，即使不二说了这么多，甚至下了决断，他还是期望着和不二陪伴彼此的下半生。  
不二当然从他眼中看到了这份心思，笑容渐渐收敛，最后是相顾无言的一片寂静。  
手冢突然有些后悔，如果当时他向不二留下一句解释，他们是否不会蹉跎了十五年的光阴却还走到分道扬镳的边沿。  
可是没有如果。  
手冢心中清楚这个道理，只能将年少轻狂的任性和自负造成的苦果压进心中，挣扎着望向那双蔚蓝温润的眼睛。  
“我很抱歉，不二。”  
不二似乎没有想到手冢会为了这件事道歉，愣了几秒眨眨眼，扭开了头。  
“不，不是你的错，”阴柔的声音有些颤抖，“自始至终，这些都是我自己的选择。”  
他深吸口气，回过头来捏了捏男人的手：“我也很抱歉，手冢。”  
如果说两人的关系中有什么是让不二意外的，那就是他没想到手冢会和自己一样，将对方放进心底一放就是十几年——手冢是个有了目标就会一往无前的人，不二因此认定手冢放弃了两人的关系才会在十五年里毫无反应。  
可时过境迁，手冢却能捧着他的脚诉诸告白。  
是什么让当时的手冢收敛了步伐？  
思及此处，不二突然意识到相比自己可以每天在屏幕上看着思念的人，手冢或许更加难熬。整整十三年，手冢没有一星半点他的消息，只靠最纯粹的情感和记忆将他铭刻心中。  
到头来，手冢在这份感情中承受的伤害丝毫不比他少。  
如果他们能更坦白一些，如果他们能更在乎对方的想法，如果……  
他们不是那么自信，自己是最了解对方的人。  
他们或许不会走到这一步。  
这个发现让不二在一瞬间怀疑自己的选择并不正确，可他该如何为这一场狼狈破境找到最好的结局？  
他不知道。

时光荏苒，所有是似而非的对与错，都随着丝丝缕缕的光线穿透一分一秒的风声融进无垠的海浪中。  
一切过往已成云烟。

两人就着指尖相连的状态沉默了一会，不二回头看了看茶几上的录音笔，录音的红光还在一闪一闪，专访还没有结束。他吐了口气，恢复平时的笑容收回手，留下手冢的指尖孤单在空气里慢慢变冷。  
“继续吗，手冢？”  
手冢回过神，也看了一眼录音笔，点点头。  
“下一个问题，手冢先生的恋人……”不二顿了一下，发现自己的嗓子有些哑了，便调整了一下特地用轻快的口吻继续念下去，“一直保密的很好，直到最近的事件，所以，视频中的人是您一直在隐瞒的恋人吗？”  
手冢走回了沙发坐下，喝了口水顿了一会，干脆利落地吐出两个字：“没错。”  
还坐在地毯上的不二愣了愣，暂停录音笔疑惑地看向高处的男人：“手冢？”  
“既然已经被看到了，承认一下也无伤大雅。媒体找不到人自然就会放弃。”  
不二也想不到更合适的答案，只好在资料上记录了一下。  
手冢替他打开录音笔：“下一个问题。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“…………？”  
不二眨眨眼看着手冢，下一个问题呢？  
手冢却没有开口，而是扬扬下巴让他继续——他没有什么要问的了。  
不二一时之间有些不适应，他没想到自己这么一番坦白还让手冢静了下来。早知道一开始，两人能坐下来好好谈话，说不定自己不会被……  
“…咳咳！”  
别别扭扭地打住自己的思绪，不二继续之后的问题：“那手冢先生的眼伤，和视频中人的状态有关吗？”  
一边问着，不二下意识看了看手冢藏在镜架后的眼角，淤青已经淡化成几不可见的阴影。  
手冢看了他一眼，又思索了一会，面无表情地说：“情侣亲热难免会有失控的时候。”  
“——喂！手冢！”不二脸上闪过一抹绯色，他飞速按掉录音笔压低声音，“我们刚刚都说明白了吧——”  
“与其遮遮掩掩，”手冢苦笑了一下，“不如坦白承认——反正没有人知道你的身份。”  
“万一——”不二仍然不放心。  
“没有万一，”手冢凝视着不二的头发在阳光里反射出的晕彩有些出神，“大家都把那个背影认作了女性。”  
“……”不二显然不太喜欢这个认定，皱起眉头，“我想，这个事件的重点并不是性别的问题吧？”  
手冢点点头，忍不住伸手过去摸摸对方柔软的头发又捏捏脸。  
他垂下眼，睫毛将深色的瞳孔掩藏在切割开的光影中，不二依然看到了其中流淌着的星光。

“让大家都以为你是我的女朋友就好。”

不二·女朋友·周助脑洞再大也没料到自己活到快三十还能体验一遭被人弄错性别的感觉。仔细想想，手冢的衣服那么大根本看不出体型，晃晃悠悠的偷拍视频也看不到腿毛，加上手冢那耿直到极限的情商，没人会怀疑这家伙能喜欢上个男人。  
事态进展到今天这个境地，重要的已经不是事实如何，而是怎么给出一个让吃瓜群众满意的答案——不二心中也很明白，不论什么答案都会有人不满意，也永远会有人对这件事追根究底。  
他只能寄希望于认出他的人越来越少。  
解决了专访中最被关注的部分，接下来的问题已经没有什么太大难度，加上手冢的完全配合，两人很快就完成了采访的部分，接着就是拍照的问题。  
不二原本打算提议手冢去附近的咖啡馆，但手冢看了看他的客厅把沙发往边上一推：“就这里。”  
米色的布艺双人座被拖到窗户对面的一侧，彻底笼罩在光线里。手冢把它斜摆在一个小小的深色木制收藏架前头，略带粗糙的布和自然的木纹完美地搭配在一起。  
那个小收藏架上全是一些不二喜欢的奇形怪状的小玩意，单独看着的时候会觉得可爱，但当手冢往前头的沙发上一坐，毫无表情的脸和这些小东西一起入镜，让原本生趣的收藏架变成了有些诡异的反差感。  
“……手冢，你确定选这里？”不二把三脚架立好，不死心地确认了一次——先不管他觉得如何，主编会不会怀疑他挑选地点的专业水平？  
手冢点点头不再言语，示意他拍照。  
不二只得把相机固定上去，开始调整镜头。  
白色微暖的阳光里，西装革履的手冢整个都散发出成熟男人才有的英挺帅气，脸庞的线条笔直眼角锋利，眼镜的金边晃出一圈七彩的光晕。  
不二常常觉得，镜头看到的世界远比肉眼所见更美更深。当他慢慢地拧动光圈，让手冢在自己的眼中无比清晰，那双平日看着冷淡的眼睛也透过镜头看进了他的眼里，裹挟着无尽的情感刺入他的心中。  
不二心头滑过难以言喻的酸楚与震动。  
手冢国光，你真是一个让人难以遗忘的存在。  
不二闭上眼，快门落下，将那样的真实的手冢镌刻在心间。

不二将手写过的资料和照片传真给主编，没多久就收到反馈催促他赶紧撰文争取赶上这波绯闻发稿——他就知道今晚是没觉睡了。  
始作俑者手冢国光无辜地看着不二挂掉电话抓头发苦笑，又不知该如何安慰他，想了想试探着说：“晚饭我来做。”  
不二内心是很怀疑手冢做了这么多年明星球员的厨艺水平，但他已经没有时间继续这些琐事的讨论，反正他相信手冢也不至于会做出什么毒死人的东西，就随意点点头自顾自地抱着笔记本电脑坐上沙发，还戴上了护眼的平光镜。  
手冢获得首肯后立刻脱了西装外套，有点生涩地穿上围裙去开冰箱，将母亲包好的熟食和半成品一一取出来。  
不二当然不知道这些都是手冢早早在电话里和彩菜妈妈嘱咐的。都是养胃温和的小菜还有记忆中不二会喜欢的小点心。  
只是不二确实没有估错手冢的厨艺已经随着职业球员的生涯退步到无法用语言形容的地步，加上这些年智能厨具的普及，手冢对着厨房里这些机器半天硬是不知道该怎么下手。  
前全满贯选手手冢国光只能躲在小小的厨房里电话给彩菜妈妈请教。  
万万没想到电话一接通就是劈头盖脸的一顿指责——彩菜妈妈向不二确认了视频里的“受害人”是他后，对自家儿子的不满简直呈几何数增长！  
“…国光，妈妈当然相信你没有伤害任何人的想法。但是，人如果没有找到合适的表达方式，伤害还是会以意想不到的方式出现。我和不二君提起你的时候，他的眼神非常受伤。”

“如果你真的还喜欢他，就不该再让他再为你难过。”  
手冢静静地听着，看着客厅里那个沉入工作的背影，轻声说：“我明白。”  
在外援指导下做出一顿丰盛晚餐的手冢大厨不太熟练地把饭菜直接端到茶几上，催促不二休息一下。  
不二正戴着耳机眼镜埋头在工作里随便应付了两声，并没有停下手上的动作。  
这篇专访不止对他们出版社来说很重要，对手冢也同样重要——他的退役专访，所以不二希望自己能写出最完美的一篇报道。  
手冢端了碗筷到客厅，见不二的注意力完全没有从电脑上移开，有些无奈。  
他不知道应该怎么处理这样的情况——直接过去拿掉他的耳机打断他？还是就这么等着看加热过一次的料理就这么冷下去。  
不过，他也很久没有看到这样认真的不二了。  
手冢坐在地毯上抬头看了一会不二的侧脸。  
从以前开始他就觉得认真起来的不二让他心动得难以自持，那双蔚蓝的眼睛发出的光芒永远夺人心魄，让他的灵魂都要颤抖起来。  
重逢至今，他终于看到了那样的不二。

两人维持了一个狂敲键盘一个捧碗围观的状态几分钟后，手冢看了看桌上的料理，突然起身坐到不二身旁的沙发扶手上——不二只是挪了挪上身，没有什么特别的反应。手冢就着这个位置夹了块卷心菜炖肉塞到不二嘴角，手上敲着键盘不停的不二歪歪头，似乎有些疑惑，然后张口让他把菜送进嘴里，嚼一嚼咽了下去。  
手冢眨眨眼，嘴角悄悄勾了起来。  
他抓紧时机干脆利落地夹起各种食物塞过去，不二都乖乖张口吃了。随着熟练度的增加，他还装模作样面无表情地悄悄咬一口——再塞过去——不二也毫无察觉地吃下去！  
等到不二就着他的手一勺一勺把汤给喝了个干净，手冢已经被喂食游戏治愈了下午的伤感。  
人生只有一次，果然他只想和这个男人共度这一趟旅程。

等到把文档发送出去，已是凌晨三点。  
不二摘下耳机，才发现手冢就静静地靠在他不远的懒人沙发上，正在看一本书。  
手冢听到声响转头见他关上了电脑：“工作结束了？”  
没想到手冢会陪他到这个点，不二撑着已经恍惚的脑子有些发愣地点头，之后就没什么反应。手冢则是利索地爬起来去厨房端了杯温牛奶给他，声音又低又轻，像是怕打扰到他：“我去放热水，泡一下再睡。”  
不二乖乖接过来，温度适口的牛奶让他的身心都舒适许多，浴室传来哗哗的水声，厨房被洗干净餐具也整齐排列。不二听着看着这一切，糊里糊涂地想娶个妻子回家大概就是这个感觉吧。  
然后一米八多很多的“不二太太”从浴室出来，让不二先生去泡澡。  
尽管脑子已经糊到不能再糊，不二还是一眼就看出手冢陪着他也还没有洗澡，他晃晃手里还剩下一点的牛奶：“你先去洗吧，我再坐一会。”  
他脑子里还在回转刚才工作的内容是否有什么差错。  
手冢看了那点牛奶一眼，又看到不二眼里的血丝，走过去抓过杯子一饮而尽，然后把不二塞进了浴室：“那就一起泡，节省时间。”  
不二瞪大眼睛，这么晚了，手冢难道还——  
手冢看出了他的惊恐，一边脱掉上衣一边淡淡解释：“只是泡澡，不会多做什么。”  
然后就拽着不二把衣服脱了坐进浴缸。  
不二觉得这种情形实在诡异极了。他当初租这套公寓的原因之一就是看中浴缸很大，但根本没有想过有一天会在三更半夜万籁俱静的时间和手冢泡在他喜欢的大浴缸里面对面尬坐，还得提心吊胆防着对面的家伙凑过来。  
手冢看他一脸疲惫还强撑的样子，一边心疼一边委屈，自己在这方面的信用真是负值了。  
“要按摩吗？”他努力摆出正人君子的模样提议。  
不二立刻摇头。  
“……只是按按肩膀。”  
虽然事到如今，冷静下来想想自己的所作所为是有些过激，但不二明明每次也都非常享受地回应了他！  
手冢简直有点受伤了！  
或许是察觉到他的低落，又或许是不二被肩颈酸痛打败，他小心翼翼地转过身背对着手冢，笑着安慰他：“技术不好我可是要差评的哦，手冢。”  
手冢心里小雀跃地控制自己不要笑，维持普通的面无表情状态按上眼前僵硬的肩膀。  
粗糙的手指一下一下地揉开疲劳和酸痛，竟然非常舒服。不二昏昏沉沉地抱着膝盖哼哼，心想手冢不愧是运动员，按摩的水平也太好了！  
“…手冢……嗯……你要是去开个按摩店……嗯……一定会被好评的……啊……”  
不二还脑补起手冢穿着白色短打接客的模样，丝毫没发现背后的人被他哼的心猿意马起来。手冢盯着手下纤瘦的蝴蝶骨上还残留了之前的一点点痕迹——被他亲的抓的都有。他本能地想起那晚不二在他怀里扭动呻吟的样子——  
然后手冢看到了他手腕上那圈还有些明显的淤痕。  
当时他确实失控了。  
悔意打消那点旖旎心思，手冢见不二已经快要睡过去，赶紧把人叫醒擦干去睡觉，自己负责收拾浴室善后。  
结果等手冢从浴室里出来正好看到不二去壁橱抱被子准备打地铺。  
“不二，你在做什么？”手冢拦住他的动作，不由分说把人按进床铺。不二的眼睛已经半合不睁，双手扒着他的肩膀，像是要挣扎又像是撒娇：“我去睡地上——”  
手冢简直被不二这点坚持弄的怒气上头，只好压低声音威胁。  
“再说睡地上，我现在就扒光你。”  
身下的人顿了顿，皱皱眉头，这才乖乖收回手，转而抱住枕头沉入梦乡。  
手冢等了一会，看他已经没有了意识，那双漂亮的眼睛下头全是青黑。手冢替他捋了捋散乱的刘海，尔后俯下身，在那栗色的发间亲了一下。  
也不管他能否听到，手冢贴着他的额头轻声道了一句：

“晚安。”

不二是被手机唤回意识的，主编在电话里急躁地让他马上接收文件做最后排版的确认，以便送印赶上最新的体育周刊。  
撑着晕乎乎的脑子坐起来，随口应付主编挂了手机，他转头发现自己又和手冢睡到一张床上了。  
“……”  
手冢的坚持和顽固，让他已经一点也不会意外他对两人同床共枕的执念。  
从床上爬到传真机前收文件的过程里，不二渐渐回想起昨天后来的事情和昏睡过去前手冢那少有的严厉神色。  
他靠着矮柜望着床上还睡着的男人，心情有些复杂。  
他和手冢都明确了彼此的想法后，手冢发生了一些看不到的改变。  
尽管无法准确描述，但不二很清楚自己因这种改变产生的动摇和留恋。而另一方面，在这种网络信息时代，手冢的绯闻热度在短短几天内已经从发酵爆炸过了最高点，因为手冢在这个方面实在没有任何更多的把柄。  
以不二的经验判断，等到专访面世剩下的疑虑也会被打消，那些日夜蹲守手冢宅的小报记者们也能退散个八九成。  
这意味着，最迟后天，手冢就可以回家了。  
何况……  
手冢之所以会留在这里，本来就只是拿记者做了个借口。  
如今他斩断了手冢的期待，以手冢的性格，必然不会再作无谓的纠缠。  
不二垂着眼看着传真机一张张吐出的文字。  
他和手冢将走向最后的分别。  
这个现实的认知让埋藏心底的伤痛颤抖起来，悲哀化作灰色的海浪击打着他因为睡眠不足混沌的大脑，情绪剧烈起伏，让他甚至不想再和手冢共居一室。  
不二立刻随手把资料收拾好圈了几个需要修改的点，电话主编自己会马上去出版社。尔后轻手轻脚地走到床边的壁橱找衣服，转头就见手冢捏着鼻梁蹙眉看向自己。  
“不二？你要出门？”  
“上班。”不二不愿和他多说话，找了件卫衣背对着手冢随便套上——手冢醒过来，让他连扣衣服的时间都不愿意停留。  
“不能调假？你可是四点才睡，我想你们公司的规定或许有一些不合法律的地方。”手冢严厉的语气逼的不二回头。因为睡眠不足沙哑的嗓音和凌乱的头发让手冢散发出一种奇异少见的性感，不二脑子本来就恍惚给他的锁骨肩膀晃了一波只觉得更加头晕。  
“不是你想的那样，发完这篇稿主编会给我调休，如果专访后续的反馈不错，还会有额外的奖金。”随便解释几句，不二扯扯衣角准备出发，却被另一个人拉住了手腕。  
被扯住的地方传来温暖的皮肤触感，烫得不二挣扎了一下。害怕被手冢发现他赶紧回头试图用微笑掩饰过去：“你再睡一会吧——”  
有点干燥的嘴皮在他的嘴角蹭了一下。  
手冢撑起上身贴着他的脸轻轻说了声：“路上小心。”  
尔后径自倒回枕头上，散乱的刘海把凤眼一遮，让人无法判断他到底只是躺在那里还是睡了回去。徒留不二脑子里的恍惚被上涌的血液尽数冲飞——这下他彻底清醒了。  
——手冢他……根本不知道自己在做什么吧？！

不二几乎是落荒而逃地顶着半红的脸去公司处理完专访的收尾，主编心情大好地放他回家补眠。  
这一次，他又梦到了手冢。  
五颜六色的球场已经不见了，四周换成了无边无尽的大海。他稀里糊涂地盘腿而坐，和带着苹果帽子的娃娃脸小矮人手冢悬浮在海面上，风吹起海浪却无声无息，手冢皱着眉头盯着他像是在思索什么。  
不二看看身下的海面，又看看面前的手冢——这次……难不成要打海上网球？  
他四下看看，却没有网球的踪迹。  
这时，小矮人手冢伸出短短胖胖的小手摸了摸他的手，又绕着他转了一圈，最后扶着他的手臂在他脸上亲了一口！  
不二被惊的退了一下，摸住被亲的地方：“手冢？”  
都变成娃娃脸了，难道还想着怎么骚扰他吗？  
而小矮人手冢没有继续别的亲密动作，只是抬脸望了他一会。因为变成娃娃脸那双凤眼也又大又圆，水汪汪的，让不二微妙地心跳快了两拍。  
这样的手冢……其实还挺可爱的。  
——当然是在沉默的时候。  
“真的不能射你脸上吗？”  
“？？？！！！”  
竟然还是个上下部的梦境！  
不二尴尬地笑着摇头，被拒绝的小矮人轻轻点头表示明白，接着摘下头上的苹果帽子给不二戴上，然后往后一跳——从空中坠落了下去。  
即使对这种无厘头的展开已经逐渐习惯，不二还是吓了一跳。他低下头看着那个小小的身影一直注视着自己，一边逐渐拉长变成三十岁的手冢——然后被海浪淹没——  
“——手冢！”  
不二猛地睁开眼，视线中是橙灰色的天花板，窗帘折射出影影绰绰的细碎斑点。  
下一秒，手冢的脸就进入他的视线：“你做梦了？”  
低沉的声音传进耳里轻轻震动，不二终于反应过来，他醒了。见手冢坐到自己旁边，替他拨开遮住眼睛的刘海，有点尴尬躲了一下：“嗯。”  
“和我有关？”  
“嗯……梦到只有半人高的你哦，比现实中的手冢先生可爱多了。”不二笑着带过这个话题，坐起来伸了个懒腰，“现在几点？”  
“六点半，你睡了五个小时。”手冢不假思索地给出正确答案，起身去厨房倒了杯水回来，“还要接着睡吗？”  
不二摇摇头，这顿补眠让他的大脑彻底清醒。接过手冢递过来的水杯咕嘟喝下大半，感到咽喉和身体都随着冰冷的水分舒缓清醒开来，他才笑着说了句谢谢。  
手冢看着他凌乱的头发和被水润得柔和的嘴唇，伸手揉揉他的脑袋粗糙的拇指抚去嘴角的水迹：“吃饭吧，我做了晚餐。”  
“哦~手冢先生如果想做的话……还是能很贤惠的嘛~”不二揶揄地笑道，“忘记说了，昨天的晚餐很美味，谢谢。”  
如果手冢继续呆下去，可能要从前·知名球星变成优秀的家庭煮夫了吧。  
准家庭煮夫闻言瞟他一眼，突然用一种高深莫测的口吻淡淡开口：“你确定还记得昨天的味道？”  
不二摆出特别单纯无辜的表情：“当然！”  
“那也记得我把自己尝过的食物喂给你？”  
“……诶？”？！  
“还记得喂你喝汤时，替你擦掉嘴角漏出来的部分？”  
“…………哈哈……”？？！  
“还有——”  
“咳咳！”  
彻底丧失这段记忆的不二赶紧伸手捂住他的嘴巴打断惊人之语，一边拉扯着手冢的手臂跳下床往餐桌走去：“不是说吃晚餐吗？”  
手冢这才作罢。  
这点小插曲让晚餐的氛围相比上一次两人的正餐好了不少。手冢在彩菜妈妈的指导下炖了可口的牛肉，汤汁好吃得可以用作可乐饼的蘸料，清淡的杂菜粥五颜六色，甚至连烤鱼和煎蛋都能处理的有模有样！  
不二吃的非常投入，今天一整天他都没有正经吃点什么，手冢准备的每道菜都让他觉得身心温暖，熬夜导致的疲累被一点点驱散，精力又重新回到了他的身体里。  
真像手冢这样的人能做出来的料理。  
“手冢，再努力练习下去，你也可以和阿隆一样去开一家店了哦。”不二咽下最后一口酱菜，发自内心地夸奖道，“手冢国光先生退役后成为料理长，拿出的作品同样令人满意！——这样的标题怎么样？”  
手冢不置可否，切了一盘苹果放到他面前再在对面坐定，双手十指交错。  
“兔子苹果……”  
不二忍不住笑了出来。  
手冢看着那盘立着可爱的红耳朵小兔子，神色也柔和了一些。  
国中的时候，不二切了兔子苹果给发烧中的他。之后手冢就偷偷学会了这个技能，只可惜一直没有施展的机会。  
所幸，时隔多年他的这项技能还没有荒废。  
不二拿起一块苹果对坐回自己对面的手冢衷心感谢：“谢谢你的晚餐，手冢。”  
对面的男人却没有马上应声，而是垂着凤眼看着自己的手，沉吟了一会，抬起视线望向对面微笑的栗发男人，一字一顿说道：“我明天会离开。”  
拿着苹果的手抖了一下，鲜红的兔耳朵在摇晃中断裂开来，带着甜味气息的白色果肉落下地面，蓝灰色的阴影让它似乎失去了原本的美味。  
不二赶紧弯腰去捡，视线望着男人在餐桌下笔直的双腿，突然整个人都茫然了起来。  
他捧起失去一只耳朵的小兔子，望着拿到参差不齐的裂痕和沾上的一点灰尘，强迫嘴角继续勾起，勾到平时的那个恰到好处的弧度。  
不二坐直身体，微笑着面对没有任何表情的手冢，阴柔的嗓子在静谧下来的空间里奏响冰冷的泉音：  
“我知道了。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

晚餐过后稍作整顿收拾，两人在客厅的地毯上随意坐下准备看电影——自然是不二提议的。毕竟手冢一不能出门二不玩游戏，今天也没有大胃王节目。  
当他收拾了碗筷见手冢已经在地毯上开始做简单的肌肉锻炼甚至准备脱了上衣，他赶紧问对方要不要看电影，免得小小空间里的气氛又微妙起来。  
不二是喜欢的电影都会收藏碟片的类型，满满一收纳盒的藏量让手冢都意外了一下。  
“这些我都已经看过，所以手冢，挑你想看的就好。”  
言毕他去冰箱拿啤酒，留手冢对着收纳盒拨了几下，随手抽出一张仔细看起背面的介绍。  
“选好了？”  
不二抱着啤酒凑过来一看，顿时有些后悔。  
手冢手里拿着的是一部R15的剧情片，虽然封面十分内敛深沉，但内容有好几段肢体纠缠的剧情。  
实在不是合适两人现在关系观看的一部。  
“就这个吧。”  
手冢把碟片递给不二，又从他怀里拿了两瓶啤酒，坐回地毯上。  
“嗯……感觉不像手冢会感兴趣的呢……”不二笑着嘀咕了一句，斟酌几秒决定还是放弃挣扎。倘若他再推辞，反而容易引起怀疑，现在的手冢很可能又要抓住话题不放。  
反正……只是R15的程度。  
不二把碟片放进机器，关了灯坐到手冢身边靠上懒人沙发，手冢在黑暗中单手开了罐啤酒递给他。  
电视机屏幕的光亮起来，照亮了手冢的眼镜边，也照亮了他的手指和那罐啤酒。  
不二笑着接过来道谢，手指尖在手冢的指甲表面滑过。黑暗里不二没有注意到手冢眼神的闪动，他很快将注意力放到了电影里。  
这个电影的剧情并不复杂。被遗弃的主角成为了城市里著名的牛郎，与各色男女流连欢场，最后重返孤独的故事。主角的演员有着修长漂亮的肌肉，和某一任女伴滚进落满玫瑰花瓣的床单，亲吻声喘息声渐渐响起，在黑暗里显得无比清晰。  
不二脸上维持着平日淡定的样子，内心还是抑制不住地有些尴尬。他偷偷瞄了身旁的男人一眼，没有任何表情。  
果然是手冢呢……  
为了掩饰自己的动作他低头去捻盘子里下酒的小零食，光线太过模糊，指尖伸出去没有碰到盘子，却碰到了另一个温热的物体。  
是手冢的手。  
不二赶紧收回来——却在下一刻被对方反过来握住。这一握让他顷刻之间不敢再有任何动作，只能凭着本能带着疑惑小声询问：“……手冢？”  
布满厚茧的手指揉捏了一会修长的手指，手冢才开口说话，声音一如既往的低沉平稳。  
“这一天我都在思考你昨天说的话。”  
“如你所说，尽管并非本意，有许多事我在无意识的时候逼迫了你。”  
不二愣了一下，抬起头，手冢的脸一半淹没在黑暗里，一半被屏幕的光线照亮，镜片和眼睛随着电影场景的变幻闪烁着不同的光芒。  
“那时的我一直认为我们的默契是陪伴，不论是选择网球还是别的道路，我都相信那条路上会有不二在我的身边，当然，我也渴望站在你的身边。  
“我承认这样的想法十分自私。或许是在青学的三年，你表现出对网球的热爱并不少于任何人，而在赛场上你总是退让一步的温顺姿态，让我产生了过分的自满想法，坚信你会欣然和我一同继续职网的道路。  
手冢倾身过来，用另一只手拨开不二眼前散乱的刘海，让那双蔚蓝的眼睛完全展露出来。  
“不二，我太忽略你的意愿了，对不起。”  
收到第二次道歉的栗发男人定定地看着近在咫尺的英俊脸庞，像是忘记了言语。  
他已经无法判断手冢在此刻就着电影的做爱声说这番话的意图，但这些话语的确穿过满室狼藉的欲望声直刺他的心间。  
不二感到自己的心跳声越来越大，几乎要充斥他自己的鼓膜。  
手冢没有催促他回应，只是静静地与他对视，等到电影里的喘息声已经平息下去，他也一动未动。

电影静了几秒，女伴在床笫间询问主角的声音响起——

“你爱过人吗？”

你爱过人吗？

主角回答了什么，不二已经忘了，也没有听清。  
心跳淹没了他，血液浸透了他，身体叫嚣着渴望命中注定的另一半。

他就在眼中。  
在这看不到周遭的光影里，在语言不再续存的空间里，在理智尚未回笼的本能里。  
手自行动了。  
然后是头颅，脖子，身体。  
最后是，嘴唇。  
男人倾身而上，吻住他的爱人。

将带着啤酒涩意的舌头伸进对方口中，不二品尝到了同样的苦涩。  
他轻轻地擦过手冢的舌尖，感觉对方怔了一下，然后也用同样轻柔的方式回应了自己。  
交握的手不舍分开，不二用另一只手捧住手冢的脸，让他不要乱动由他来掌控这个充满感情的吻。  
被卸下束缚的嘴唇轻轻含住对方的嘴唇，让早已被酒液打湿的透明表皮沾染上彼此的味道，让那淡淡的红色在辗转反复中摩擦出让对方心动的血色。舌尖极致温柔地吮吻舔舐着，触碰那些脆弱又敏锐的粘膜，让对方感受到它所携带潜藏的无尽珍惜。  
唇舌纠缠，翻搅摩擦，绵密的泡沫一丝一缕缠绕出动人的味道。  
起初手冢只是随他的动作回应，接受不二无言的告白。随着两人的交叠渐渐从舌尖变得更多，他也忍不住用空出的那只手去扶住不二的腰侧。因为倾身过来不二腰间拉长的皮肤肌肉暴露在衣角之外，厚厚的茧轻而易举地刺激到敏感的肌理，引得栗发男人颤抖着从喉间发出两声低吟。手冢的手停留了一下，顺着那光滑的皮肤探进布料。  
不二没有拒绝他的触碰，甚至微微侧过头，捧着脸的手也勾住了他的脖子。  
屏幕上的电影主角的睫毛在打光的效果中投射出一大片宝石的蓝色，幻化成电子流束在另一个世界飞散，照亮亲吻中的男人。  
重逢至今，不二第一次吻的主动深情，像是要将那些成年人不再有勇气说出口的话用这个吻传递给对方。  
手冢一直知道不二是个感情充沛丰富的人，却从来不知道他的感情也是如此的炙热。这个吻爱抚着他的口腔，温暖了他的神经，熨烫了胸口的跳动。有那么一瞬间，他想推开不二用最直白的言语祈求他和自己终老一生，又想搂紧不二让这个生命嵌入自己的体内——  
完全成为彼此的骨血。  
少有的冲动在体内分裂冲突，像两把利刃在交锋中破开他的心脏。  
一直到这个吻结束，他都被不二如糖如蜜的温柔和内心的刀锋剑影治愈再割伤，把现实硬生生错成光阴中最难忘的一道裂片。  
不二撤回舌尖让彼此稍微分开，手冢本能地跟上去又轻触了一下那嫣红的嘴角，理智才回到脑内。  
心底的冲动也被尽数压下。  
毕竟是经历过无数顶级赛事的人，手冢无比庆幸自己能控制住情绪不在这种时候失态。  
不二已经言明不喜欢被逼迫，他不能再用感情做借口去给对方造成困扰。  
电影的一段床底已经结束，主角与美丽的女伴分道扬镳，各自走向不同的世界。  
不二调整了一下呼吸，睁开双眼，蔚蓝的瞳仁在忽明忽暗的光线里反射出的波光照进手冢漆黑的眼底。  
修长的手指轻轻抚摸过发梢的茶色，耳廓的血管，还有那架无框眼镜。  
栗发男人轻轻笑了笑，替他摘下眼镜，随意放到一旁——还拿起手边的啤酒罐喝了一口。  
手冢看到海洋在无声地呼啸——

不二再次吻了过来，带着更加浓烈的酒的苦涩。  
手冢搂紧他的背，也开始全情回应这场不知道结局的交流。  
才分别不久的唇舌再次接触，却怎么纠缠都无法填满两颗心。它们找不到出路，找不到未来，找不到更好的方式来宣告彼此的唯一，而如果选择分离，另一方也只能在看不见的黑暗中死去。  
不二深深地吮吻着手冢的每一丝呼吸，想到里面都带着手冢的味道手冢的生命他就无法抑制也不想压抑低吟从自己的胸腔飘出来。二氧化碳凝结成青色的晶体碎屑散落在这个无限接近黑暗的地面，燃起蓝色的火焰。  
不二能感觉的到随着亲吻的深入，两人心底的欲望也被勾了起来。手冢搂着他背部的手已经开始揉捏他的蝴蝶骨，毛衣随着手的动作被撩起来，室内稍冷的空气让皮肤结出细细的鸡皮疙瘩。  
只有结茧的手心有能让他安心的温暖。  
他就着唇齿相依的状态按着手冢的肩膀跪直，膝盖一跨，坐在了他的身上。居高临下的姿态让他能逼的手冢仰起头和他交换唾液，他还将双手深深插入柔软的茶色发丝，用力控制这颗头颅，就像手冢占据了他的大脑一样。  
整整十八个春夏秋冬。  
不二最后勾了一下对方的上颚，退了出去。  
手冢的呼吸也乱了，捏着他腰侧的手下意识地磨蹭着腰肌，下身也有抬头的趋势，这一切都瞒不过此时和他紧紧相贴的不二。  
“手冢……”不二低声开口，阴柔的嗓音湿润沙哑。  
“嗯？”  
“……明天会很冷，出门的时候…注意保暖……”张张合合的嘴皮明明贴在一起，吐出的话语却和他们正在做的事毫不相干。  
手冢顿了顿，咬住不二的下唇，用鼻音“嗯”了一声，才放开他：“谢谢你的提醒，不二。”  
得到手冢确实离开的保证，不二像是松了一口气，又像是放弃了什么。  
嘴角轻弯，笑眼盈盈。电影的光线从他身后打过来，为这个男人描画出一圈冷冷的白色轮廓。  
海浪在刹那冰封。  
手冢依然没有任何表情，只是静静地看着他。  
修长的手握住带茧的手，拉扯毛衣的下摆，慢慢上移，一寸一寸剥离男人的身体，让那纤瘦的身体毫无保留地暴露在另一个人眼中。

米色的毛衣被扔开，不二的刘海因为脱衣服被弄的有些凌乱，栗色的发丝散在蔚蓝的海光上，抖落出妖冶的阴影。  
手冢咽了口口水。  
主动的不二太诱人了，对于渴望了不二十几年的他来说更是成倍的增益。  
不二像是打开了某个开关，毫不介意地依然握着他的手，舔了中指尖一口。  
“不二……”  
凤眼稍眯，身下的男人叹息着喊了他一声。  
不二置若罔闻，吮着那根中指一路舔舐啃咬到掌心，用嘴皮摩挲了两下。听到手冢的呼吸节奏变化后才满意地继续沿着手腕的布料一路而上，一口咬在了手冢肩上。  
这一口是真的咬，手冢几乎听到了牙齿隔着衣服陷入皮肤时发出的声音，紧接着血液的味道融入了空气原本淡淡的酒气。手冢闷哼一声，捏住了不二的腰侧。不二似乎笑了松开嘴在那块地方舔了一下：“出血了。”  
“嗯。”手冢亲亲他的额角，“喜欢吗？这个味道。”  
“我又不是吸血鬼……感想或许只有‘手冢的血也是血的味道’这种普通的想法。”不二失笑，又亲了亲握在手里的指尖，“不痛吗？”  
“在可以忍受的范围。”  
身上的男人动作似乎顿了顿，然后牵着被濡湿的指尖顺着嘴唇滑下去，摸过自己的喉结和锁骨，手冢在阴影中感受着指腹下光滑的皮肤，想起不二在他怀里被亲吻脖子时不自主的颤抖，呼吸更沉了几分。  
不二的手带着他的指尖已经按上了自己的胸口，厚厚的粗茧扫过软软的凸起，只是随意一碰，不二就无法抑制地叫了出来。  
低柔的呻吟声为这片黑暗带来了湿润的海风，一直没有任何动作的手冢也无法抵挡诱人的邀请，就着不二的手揉捏起又小又软的乳尖。  
不二的身体细细颤抖着，没有拒绝他的手，也不去压抑因他的动作发出的音符，甚至勾住了他的脖子把自己的脸埋进颈窝，吮吸着把吻痕留在男人的颈侧。  
手冢用嘴角摩挲着他的发丝，另一手也摸上不二的胸腔侧面，拇指朝因为情事逐渐起了反应的地方按了按，激得不二扭了一下身体想要躲避，之后却还是小心翼翼地放松贴向粗糙的拇指主动地用乳尖去挑逗对方。  
“嗯……”已经把吻落在他喉结上的男人一边继续着亲吻一边用鼻音发出撒娇一般的声音，催促他继续抚慰自己。  
手冢却挪开了手环绕住他的背部轻轻摸着，刻意避开他的敏感点，让男人在空虚中更加贴紧自己，白皙的胸膛放肆地蹭着他胸口粗糙的布料激起阵阵电流也无法满足内心的渴求。  
手冢扶在他背后的手随意磨蹭了两下，像是一种鼓励，他轻声呼气：“你来。”  
不二从他下颌抬头，深吸了口气，蔚蓝的眼睛在黑暗中望向他：“……你确定？”  
他哑着嗓子质疑——毕竟两人仅有的经验记忆中，手冢都是以绝对掌控的姿态进行全程，让他在那两场性事中只剩下承受和接纳的感觉。  
……虽然也非常舒服。  
手冢将细碎的吻落在眼前的下颌简单解释：“我想知道你喜欢怎么做。”  
“即使我在上面也没问题？”不二歪了歪头让手冢把吻落向耳垂，带着点痒麻的刺激让他带着笑喘息。  
修长的手指有点颤抖地解开扣子，微弱的光线中他看到手冢身体在自己手下暴露在空气中，结实的锁骨和胸腹的肌肉随着呼吸声有节奏地起伏。不二舔了舔嘴唇，埋下头颅将吻落进他的心间。  
“我没考虑过这个可能性，”手冢放松靠着茶几，抚摸埋在胸口的栗色头颅，凤眼垂下看着不二的肩背被电影的光线照亮诱人的蝴蝶骨，“如果是想以此来表达对我的占有欲，我想未尝不可。”  
不二舔舐的动作停了一下：“占有欲吗……我不知道。”  
他自嘲地笑笑：“如果有足够的占有欲，或许不会选择和你分手吧。”  
手冢听到这句话，像是想到什么，也笑了一下：“而且不二，你从以前开始在力量和技巧之间都会本能地选择后者。”  
说着他捧起对方的脸在额头上亲了一下：“就像现在这样。”  
这个巧妙的答案显然极大地取悦了身上的男人，不二一边脱去他的上衣一边笑着叹了口气：“手冢，你怎么突然这么会说话了。”  
“我只是把心里想的说出来，仅此而已。”上身赤裸后微凉的空气让彼此都更加贪恋人体的温暖，不二抚摸着肌理分明的身体，里头蕴藏的力量带着手冢爬上了只有少数人能走到的高度，它所承受的痛苦与汗水也非常人能及。  
而能对手冢做出这样的事的人，迄今为止只有他一个。  
这个念头令不二忘情又直白地将湿热的吻顺着胸腹肌肉的起伏一路而下，双手也扯住手冢的裤子慢慢往下拉。当柔软的舌尖滑到手冢两腿之间的时候，灰色的休闲裤已经被不二随手扔开。  
啤酒罐被裤管带倒，酒液濯濯而出无声地打湿地板。  
沉入逐渐浓重的欲望里的两人都没有理睬那泛着微光的水渍，因为不二已经干脆利落地含住了手冢已经半挺立的性器顶部。  
嫣红的嘴一点点将男人的器官吞入口里，感受到手冢的欲望逐渐涨大硬挺，撑得口腔有些酸涩，不二也没有马上吐出来，而是努力用舌头去舔舐纠缠着，取悦着，被灌满另一个人味道的鼻息混乱，双手也随之握住没有吞入的部分轻轻抚摸慰藉。  
唾液从紧密接触的缝隙里一点点顺着柱体流下，浸透了两人的欲望与心情。  
能被不二用嘴挑逗当然是手冢无比渴望的方式，他不由自主把手插进柔软的栗色发丝张开腿方便不二的动作。一边喘息着，他还低声提示不二怎么触碰自己会更愉悦，对方也一一采纳努力做到他的要求去磨蹭它亲吻它爱抚它，即使鼻腔都被顶住了哭音。  
等到不二觉得下颌都有点发麻终于承受不住把涨大到有些可怖的性器吐出来，两人身上都已经泛起了一点薄汗。  
不二擦了一下嘴角，心情有些复杂。他还记得上一次做的时候手冢让自己舔他，他也是这般失控地去取悦对方，无比投入。或许在潜意识里，他是发自真心渴望让手冢记住自己给予他的每一点感觉每一点快乐。  
永不忘怀。  
手冢赞赏似地磨了一下他的嘴角。不二嘴里都是他的味道的感觉彻底满足了他的内心和渴望，他想把不二的头按回腿间被自己顶到哭泣求饶再把他的精液尽数咽下，再从下面捅入这具身体让他为自己打开为自己疯狂，被充斥被灌满——  
“把裤子脱了。”手冢不假思索地在他耳边催促，呼吸热烫地含住他的耳垂。  
“嗯……”敏感点被含住让不二发出诱人的呻吟，特别是刚才的口交给阴柔的嗓音带上被凌虐过后的沙哑味道，更刺激着手冢岌岌可危的理智。  
“等不及了？部长？”不二笑着揶揄他一句，紧接着像是想到了什么，猛地推开对方。  
“？”  
“那个…手冢……”昏暗中不二的声音是少有的尴尬，“……我家没有润滑剂。”  
手冢沉默了几秒，伸手从茶几底下掏出了一个小瓶子。  
不二愣了一下，怀疑地瞟向身下的男人：“为什么那里会有润滑剂？我应该没有买过。”  
“我买的。”手冢理所当然得像是买了颗网球。  
“所以手冢先生在来我家的那天就已经预料到了会有用到的时候？”不二笑着咬了他一口，“你还真是想的周到。”  
“因为，”手冢在他额头上亲了一口，“和你共处的这几天，我每天都想抱你。”  
不二用鼻音笑了两声，挺直腰把自己的裤子脱去，修长的腿在电影光里透出冷白，看上去像半透明的玉雕。  
手冢在第一时间就摸上了那双腿顺着光滑的皮肉来回摸了几把，粗糙的茧擦得不二瑟缩了一下，已经挺立起来的性器也随之晃了晃，磨蹭到另一个人的欲望。  
这一切看在手冢眼里刺激得他捏着不二的下巴亲上去，唇舌交缠中下身也顶了对方一下：“…快点……”  
前两次性经验都是被强迫的不二哪里看过这么急色又压抑的手冢——他都是想做就做了。不二觉得又新奇又羞耻。新奇是这样的手冢似乎跟接近他记忆中的手冢，羞耻是因为他也克制不住地开始和对方互相磨蹭下身，接触的面积越来越大，空虚的感觉却越来越多。  
想要他。  
想要手冢。  
张大口腔深入地吮吸着手冢的舌头，不二用手摸索着拉起男人的手伸向自己后方想要对方替自己扩张，手冢却迟迟不动作进入。  
“……手冢……”带着湿意的低哑嗓音从交缠的舌面软软蹭过。  
“……嗯？”  
不二又拉着他的手朝后穴里按了按，咬了那逐渐放肆的舌头一下。  
手冢的胸腔传出一点轻微的震动，像是在压抑笑声。  
随手打开润滑剂倒在手上，粗糙的指尖熟练地探进去，轻而易举找到了曾经让不二忘乎所以的地方。  
“嗯啊——！”  
不二的呻吟声瞬间软下去，后腰本能地弯起迎合手指。手冢小心地抽插着抚摸着他体内脆弱的敏感点，手指一根根增加，把原本紧致的穴口撑开揉软，方便自己接下来的进入。  
这个过程中软的不止是那小小的甬道，不二也颤抖着几乎整个人都靠进了他的怀里，口中的呻吟简直能把他的心化了。因为身高差的关系手冢轻而易举就能用单臂搂紧不二，另一手的手指已经探进去四根，插入拔出都十分顺畅。  
手冢亲亲靠在肩上的栗色脑袋：“好了。”  
他也快要忍不住了。  
不二这才深吸了口气坐直，握住对方那根涨大到有些惊人的性器，抬起腰生疏地探索着，用湿软的后穴吻住顶端。  
只要坐下去，手冢就会进入他的身体。  
然后彼此的空虚也好欲望也好都会得到满足，身体的快感会让他们忘记痛苦忘记悲伤，甚至忘记明天的分别。  
不二看了一会撑在手冢肩上的自己的手，眯起的视线慢慢移向对方的脸。  
凤眼的尾部带着点不易察觉的红色，手冢的瞳孔漆黑闪着惊人的光。他的呼吸近在咫尺地吹进不二的意识，令他从欲望的迷乱中回过神来。  
与他对视的那双凤眼即使染上浓重的欲望也保持着清明，反观他自己，手冢只是用手指就几乎把他所有的思考夺走。  
手冢能感觉到身上纤瘦的躯体突然僵住。  
不二望着他慢慢地睁开眼，蔚蓝的眼睛本应湮没在没有光的阴影里，此刻却像是透光的海水波光粼粼。  
他苦笑着把头埋进手冢的肩膀：“真是的，又在你的影响下差点失控。”  
手冢愣了一下，压下几乎走到极限的冲动抱着不二从自己的欲望挪开：“不二…为什么要这么说？”  
“呐，手冢……”不二不愿抬头，说话间呼吸的湿气洒在他的颈窝凝结成温暖的水雾。  
“如果我说很害怕，会不会让你觉得很失望？”  
手冢轻轻地拍他光裸的背部：“每个人都会有他的弱点，即使努力克服了这个关隘，新的恐惧和弱点会再次出现，这是人之常情。我更在意的是，你在害怕什么？”  
电视屏幕闪闪烁烁，主角在闹市之外的黑暗里头破血流，灿烂美丽的霓虹灯照不进他深渊般的心底  
小小的空间里，除了电影的声音，一时之间听不到任何波动。  
不二的呼吸从急促趋向平缓，最后几不可闻。

“手冢。”

低柔的声线再次飘散在现实的空气中，带着哽咽的颤抖。  
他将脸更深地埋进手冢的怀里，不再言语。瘦削的蝴蝶骨起伏着颤抖着，在无人可见的黑暗中那些藏在最深处的情感呼啸成海浪从蔚蓝的眼底化作泪珠落进另一个男人心底。  
只消这三个音节，手冢便明白了一切。  
不二害怕着被这份情感吞噬，被这场融入生命的羁绊封锁，甚至被他的存在影响得失去自我。  
他们是世界上最懂彼此的人，也是能轻而易举将对方伤的最深的那个。  
手冢猛地抱紧怀中的人，强迫他抬头，那双蔚蓝的眼睛被泪水淹没，也不愿意与他对视。  
“不二……”他捧住湿透的脸颊，轻轻吻着男人发抖的嘴唇。  
“我一直相信你会明白，这种心情对于陷入恋情的人是双向的。分别的这些年，我的内心同样缺失了一个角落，是国中时期与你共度的记忆支撑着我一路走来。”  
怀里的男人怔了怔。  
“不二，”炙热的舌尖以最真诚的方式舔去他睫毛上的水迹。  
“我对你的渴望，从来都不比你少。”

将男人的声音含入口中，不二闭上眼与他交缠。  
手冢告白了多少次，他几乎数不清楚。他能确定的是每一次手冢的话语都刻入灵魂，闪耀着光芒让自己不敢正视对方。  
察觉不二的躲闪，手冢退出舌头，拇指摩挲了一下紧闭的睫毛，回头将扔在懒人沙发上的领带扯过来遮住了不二的眼睛。  
“手冢？”不二疑惑地喊了他一声，并没有挣扎。手冢将领带在他脑后系好，亲了他的脸颊一口：“放松。”  
尔后他接过主动权爱抚不二的每一个敏感点，让不二呻吟着全身潮热汗湿，再张开双腿被自己进入。  
性器坚定地捅进湿软的甬道，把男人的哭意顶了出来。  
不二被质地上好的领带缚住眼睛，真丝光滑的触感温柔地裹挟了他全部的视线，目之所及一片黑暗。视觉的缺失更加刺激了触感，当体内的性器狠狠擦过敏感的那一点，认知到从龟头到柱身的筋络变化，他几乎是尖叫出来。  
手冢长满茧子的手落在他的腰间，粗糙的表面捏紧光滑的腰肌带动他在男人的欲望上起伏，一下又一下，又粗又大的柱体深入最敏感的地方碾压他的灵魂，再抽到穴口带出液体岌岌可危的仿佛要离开。  
反反复复，颠倒快感。  
不二扶住手冢的肩本能地扭腰张开后穴去迎合他，吞吐他，让他填补自己所有的空虚。  
暧昧的水声混合了喘息声呻吟声回荡在另一个时空散发的光线里。电影主角陷入复杂的关系中与不同的人来往纠缠，瞳孔越来越苍白。  
没有了视觉的束缚，不二放纵自己沉沦在体内越来越霸道的抽插里迷乱。他已经分不清是手冢在自己体内还是自己在渴求手冢的怀抱，被插入的地方一片滑腻，也分不清是汗水还是别的液体。不二在被顶得恍惚的黑暗中突然疑惑与自己交合的人是否真的是手冢，他慌乱摸索着想要去拥抱手冢确认对方的存在，确认彼此的关联，确认让自己变成如此不堪又快乐充实的是那个人——  
手冢国光。  
他伸出了手臂，向前环抱，手冢的身体一样沾满汗津。交合的动作让他全身肌肉绷紧爆发出诱人的力量感，不二情难自抑一口咬上去，血与汗的味道涌入意识给狂放的欲望燃起遮天蔽日的震动——  
不二觉得自己要疯了。  
他渴望就此融进这血液的味道，渴望被体内的凶器碾碎揉散，渴望和这具身体的主人相伴一生！  
他根本一点都不想和手冢分开！  
可他不敢摘下蒙住视线的布料，不敢面对其实被他同样伤害了的手冢，不敢去想现实是几个小时后他们就此分离。  
是他选择的。  
是他选择的！  
“…手冢……”  
不二在意识模糊的起起伏伏中呢喃这三个音符，是溺入深海的人的最后一丝呼救。他狠命抱紧身下的躯体，越来越用力，越来越痴迷——  
就在他觉得自己和手冢要合为一体的时候，臂弯空了。  
黑暗中手冢的身形化作星光散去。  
不二一身狼藉瞪大眼去抓那些星光，什么都没有抓到，反而被另一双雪白的手拽紧手腕按在了地上。  
他朝上看了一眼，愣住了。  
是穿着青学队服的十四岁的不二周助。  
青春时期的栗发少年弯弯笑眼睁开后带着锋利无比的攻击意味。蓝光在黑暗里潋滟如夏日的海潮，浪花带着海风的味道一层层吹起又消散——相比之下不二觉得自己仿佛死水一潭。  
栗发少年笑的像春日的樱花，手上却用了无法摆脱的力量钳制他的双手。不二还没开口说什么，又一只手摸上了他的两腿之间。  
“！！！”这下不二真的要吓到了，十四岁的自己两手都按在他的手上，第三只手是哪里来的？  
低头一看，同样的蓝白队服，无框眼镜，还有梳的一丝不苟的茶色头发。  
是十五岁的手冢。  
不二呆愣地嚅嚅了一声手冢，少年已经分开他的腿用手指插进了还残留着交合快感的后穴！  
十五岁手冢的手指还没有那么粗糙，带着点瘦削的味道。茶发少年一边用手指撩拨他一边倾身来，与此同时头顶的栗发少年将他拽起推着背部让他半坐起来和面前的少年接吻。  
不二无法推拒，无法动弹，甚至无法扭动腰部去躲开手指的动作。身后的自己单手就禁锢了他所有的动作，一边抬起空出的手玩弄他的耳垂抚摸他的头发握住他的下颌让他只能仰起头承受面前少年的侵犯。  
不二被这种诡异莫名的情爱模式弄得头脑混乱，身体的空虚还叫嚣着渴望被手冢插入，可是……  
面对着十五岁的手冢，他无法开口要求任何东西。  
如果是三十岁的手冢就好了。  
后穴依依不舍地含着少年的手指，不二却想念起把自己笼进身下的三十岁手冢。  
茶色头发的少年似乎察觉了他的想法，继续面无表情地撩拨着他的身体，让不二脸色潮红地呻吟出来几乎要忍受不了，然后放开了他软下去的身体。  
‘呐，你真的不要吗？’  
身后栗色头发的少年笑着问他。  
不二一脸迷茫地回答：“我不知道。”  
少年眨眨蔚蓝的双眼，就着从后头扶住他的姿势探身去和面前的手冢接吻。  
唇齿抚慰的声音在耳边响起，不二陷在两人的怀抱之间，欲望缠身渴望被纾解被爱抚，两人却不再理会他。  
就在这火烧般的朦胧中，面前的手冢逐渐变高肩膀变厚——变成了三十岁的成熟男人。  
手冢……  
不二朝他伸手，却被两人慢慢放开沉入地面之下。透明的黑暗包裹住他，使他眼睁睁看着上方十四岁的自己和三十岁的手冢纠缠在一起，甜蜜地拥抱抚慰彼此，最后张开少年纤瘦的腿让男人进入身体。  
当栗发少年被进入的同时，不二感觉到自己的身体也被撑开了。  
看不到的性器填满身体，给游走在体内的欲望找到了一个出口。体内每一处的脆弱都被擦过顶弄，带起高热的电流在四肢百骸绽出冰花。不二被凝固在黑冰之中感受着冰雪之上少年的感受。手冢的温暖手冢的欲望，手冢的一切都在他体内——却也触不可及。  
后悔和委屈的心情像海浪一般席卷不二的身心。他嫉妒十四岁的自己可以自由地选择和手冢在一起，也唾弃二十九岁的自己因为常年的情殇成了个胆小懦弱的家伙。  
他不该是这样的人。  
不二望着越来越遥远的手冢的影子胸口的像是心脏被剥离碎裂，源自灵魂的痛楚震动了看不到边界的冰层使之出现裂痕。  
一丝丝一条条。  
千丝万缕的黑色伤痕被溶解成明亮的蓝色，是天空是海洋，是自由的风声。  
冰层上结为一体的两人也随之下落，湮灭在滔天的蔚蓝里——

电影已进入最后的高潮，主角退离人群，退入黑暗，退回无人察觉的世界尽头。  
屏幕陷入黑暗的沉默。  
不二被手冢顶到连哭声都支离破碎，柔韧的腰随着性器的抽插颤抖不已。他靠在手冢的肩头呻吟着拉住领带，用尽最后的力气扯开那光滑的布料——  
天光乍破。  
手冢紧紧地盯着不二重新睁开的双眼，三十岁的男人五官的线条似刀刻斧凿，散乱的刘海后凤眼漆黑明亮。他一边用力顶入不二身体的最深处，一边掐住他的下巴狠狠吻了上去——

等到不二重新捡回意识，已经是第二天的清晨。  
他已经躺在了床上。  
清脆的鸟鸣声在窗帘外此起彼伏，被弄脏的地板已经清理干净，电视的电源也被切断光碟的收纳盒被静静地摆在一旁。  
不二放下揉眼睛的手，身侧没有了短短几天已经让他习惯眷恋的温度。  
一片冰凉。

“…手…冢……？”

不二在床上躺了一会。  
弯弯的眼睛茫然地看着天花板，右手维持着摊向一旁的状态一动不动。  
身上很干净舒爽，被清理的非常好应该还上了点什么药。  
昨天他拉下遮蔽视线的领带后和手冢的性事走向彻底的失控。两人从地毯做到床上四肢自始至终都纠缠在一起。近二十公分的身高差让手冢轻而易举地可以抓着他做出各种姿势，他也毫无底线地任由手冢摆弄探索，一次又一次的高潮让手冢把精液灌满了他的身体。  
昏天黑地的性事结束后，不二以为两人无需言语也等同于重归于好，他直接窝在手冢怀里睡了过去。  
所以，现在是为什么？  
他很确定小小的公寓里没有第二个人的呼吸，隔断门维持着被拉上的状态，如果不是空气中还残留着一些性事过后的味道和全身的不适，他几乎以为昨晚只是春梦一场。  
手冢离开了。  
不二很快接受现实反应过来。  
手冢是个言出必行的人，昨晚既然说了离开，当然就是要走的。不二强撑着坐起身，被子滑落露出的光裸上身布满了青红交加的痕迹。腰侧被手冢在撞击时握住的地方甚至发黑了。  
手冢也真是的，两次做完都把他弄得像被家暴了一样。  
蹒跚起床洗漱换好衣服，不二斟酌一下自己的身体情况还是下楼开车去了杂志社——主编可没给他那么多假期，而且手冢的专访应该已经在杂志和网络同步发出，不二也很好奇自己给手冢写的退役专访会收到怎样的反响。  
其实不用到出版社，在车上打开新闻，不二已经看到了相关的报道。媒体的反应总是超乎常理的灵敏，手冢在专访中完全是告白的言辞被放大拆解一个字一个字地过度解读。当大家知道手冢的恋人是一位网球天赋很高的日本女性，加上从十五岁开始手冢就离乡背井常住欧洲。搜寻的重点自然变成了手冢十五岁以前就读的——青春学园。  
不二听到这里实在忍不住在车里笑出声来。  
接下来媒体就会开始追溯他们那几届的女子网球部的队员资料，一一对比是否有栗色头发的选手，甚至散发到当时整个国中网球界比较有名的女孩。  
不二有些得意，只要手冢的性向没有被人发现，那些家伙就只会把关注点放在女性身上，绝对想不到他们的目标其实是当初站在手冢身边的那个少年。  
等他到了杂志社，主编那合不拢嘴的笑脸已经说明了一切。见不二来了，他连忙招手让不二进自己办公室，然后疑惑地看着自己的得力手下以一种诡异的姿势坐到面前。  
“不二君，你扭到腰了？”  
不二尴尬笑笑：“嗯，不是什么大问题。专访已经刊登出去了吧？反响如何？”  
主编眼冒精光：“比我预期的还要好，而且话题又讨论起来了，所以不二君！”  
“什么？”望着主编似曾相识的表情，他突然有种不祥的预感。  
主编从椅子起身走过来大力拍上他的肩膀：  
“辛苦你去询问手冢先生是否可以由我们公司来出版他的传记吧！”

不二头脑半混乱半懵懂地搭电梯到地下停车场。  
再这样下去这工作恐怕是要很难做了。  
先不提他身为摄影记者却被一而再地指派文字工作，也不提手冢是否有出传记的打算，光是他要怎么去联系手冢再进行工作上的交涉都是个很大的问题。  
不二坐进驾驶座，柔软的背垫终于让酸痛的腰部获得了一丝休息，他靠在椅子里闭上眼思索现在的情势。主编会指派的工作是没有拒绝的可能性的，除非辞职；而手冢那边……  
手冢已经离开了。  
他已经接受了自己之前的选择，那就不会回头。  
不二苦笑，为什么会把事情弄成这副模样？这是对他无法直面内心的惩罚吗？  
伤感还没造访几秒，手机响了。  
是大石发来的入群邀请，群名写着【今天也有好好跑一百圈！】。  
“……”  
不二一秒明白过来那是当年正选九人的群。此前大石有询问过他是否要加群，他都笑着插科打诨略了过去，大石也没再提及这件事。现在又直接发送了邀请，看来大石认出了新闻上那个身影是他。  
不二迟疑了一秒点了同意。  
果不其然手冢在群里。  
满屏欢迎玩笑和@手冢国光——不二迟到了这么久，部长要罚跑多少圈呢？！  
大家的昵称都稀奇古怪又透着个人特有的风格，不二一眼就能认出来每个人。  
只有手冢的昵称是简单的全名。  
不二看着那四个字，那点伤感就此消失，嘴角上扬，他也非常喜欢手冢的这种简单。  
在快到几乎看不清的刷屏里，不二眯着眼打出了和大家重逢的第一个招呼——好久不见，大家。  
接下来就是你一言我一语的问候和抱怨，不二都应付下来。直到越前在群里来了一句。  
——不二前辈，部长那条绯闻里的人是你吧？  
屏幕上的消息瞬间停滞。  
不二隔着网络都能感觉到世界各地的队友们那屏住呼吸期待的小眼神。  
越前还不收敛，又接了一条。  
——@手冢国光身为部长也有满足大家好奇心的责任吧？  
“噗……”不二不合时宜地笑起来，越前这小子越来越嚣张了。  
手冢没有回复。  
不二玩心大起地开始按手机。  
——是的，这次工作就是手冢的专访，相信大家也看到了Y(^_^)Y  
——那为什么会那副样子回房间呢？  
——前一天手冢在庆功酒会喝多了，我扶他回房间后折腾了太久。  
——折腾？  
——是，喝醉的手冢像个小孩子一样，一直闹着要接着喝，还抱着枕头哭了。  
——……  
——毕竟是退役的日子，大概还是有很多伤感吧。我也没有想到手冢会哭的那么伤心，多少还是有些不放心他一个人呆着，才会留到第二天才回房间。  
——那为什么穿着部长的衣服，还一副被人打了的样子？  
——不愧是越前呢，观察的真仔细。照顾手冢的时候的确被他打了好几下，后来以为终于可以睡个好觉了，又被手冢从床沿踹下去了ε=(´ο｀*)))唉  
——呵呵，不愧是不二前辈。  
——（＾＿＾）☆？  
——不二前辈说的是真的吗？@手冢国光  
和越前你来我往了半天，也不见另一个当事人出现，不二兴味索然地停下动作。  
手冢是没看到他们的信息，还是……  
避而不见。  
手机还在震动，昔日队友们接连发送好友申请过来，不二挨个按过去，也没有手冢。  
不二差点就打开群聊成员按下手冢国光的名字申请添加，却在手指触到屏幕前硬生生卡主。  
或许真的在忙吧……  
带着不确定的自我安慰，不二发动车子离开出版社的大楼。  
除了询问手冢传记意向之外，主编还给了几个摄影安排，不二挨个打电话过去确认时间后便带着尴尬的负面状态工作起来。  
一天忙碌下来，等到结束已是暮色沉沉。  
不二拎了个车站便当回到家，开门是昏暗冰冷的室内。  
没有温暖的灯光，没有饭菜的香味，没有轻柔的音乐，没有沙发上的男人。  
没有他的味道。  
不二换鞋进去，把手里的东西随手放在餐桌上，人也顺便坐下。  
四周安安静静。  
一如许多年来过去的每一个夜晚。  
不二苦笑出来。手冢只是呆了三个晚上，却打碎了十几年沉淀下来的安静。重塑的黑暗成了无法忍受的煎熬与刑具，深深地包裹住他的每一个毛孔。嘴角的弧度像是一把尖刀，在这找不到出口的紧窄空间里只能刺伤自己，鲜血淋漓。  
没有关严的窗外传来缥缈的音乐声，汽车的鸣笛声，邻居的争吵声，电视的欢笑声。  
唯独没有他的声音。  
不二从来没有如此思念一个人，从来没有如此渴望一个人，从来没有如此期盼一个人。  
多年前手冢问真正的他在哪里，十五年来他也不曾交付的答案却在这一刻不甚明晰。真正的他心中所思所想，灵魂触及，都只于一处存在——  
手冢的身边。  
不二突然明白自己的恐惧也好害怕也好都只是拒绝面对真实的一种错觉，手冢曾经等过他，逼过他，却被他当做伤害的理由用刀捅了回去。  
然后手冢走了。  
如他所愿。  
不二愣愣地看着自己放在桌面的双手，前一晚它们才和男人纠缠拥抱，现在却占满鲜血逐渐燃起火焰烧遍全身——  
热到极致都是寒冰。  
一颗又一颗，分不清冰在融化还是心在滴血，嘴角尝到了咸涩的液体。  
栗发男人坐在暗无天日的静谧中，望着看不到的身影，边哭边笑，边笑边哭。  
千百喜乐，不愈离别。

就在不二以为自己要被黑暗吞噬的时候，恍惚中听到密码锁打开的声音，然后白色的光从头顶倾泻而下。  
他挂着一脸泪珠愣愣地抬头，茶色头发的男人站在玄关，看到他的样子似乎有些惊讶，又很快明了过来。  
他换了鞋走到不二面前，擦去他脸上的泪水，摸摸他沾湿的刘海。  
“不二……”  
不二似乎才回过神来，蔚蓝的眼睛渐渐睁开瞪大，像是看到了什么不可能的东西。  
蔚蓝如海的瞳孔里，凤眼放低，手冢的嘴角带着一点点无奈的弧度，把吻落在他额头上——

“我回来了。”

上篇完


End file.
